From New Haven To New York
by Fabraygron
Summary: College is hard. It's even harder when you're dealing with a break up, sometimes all you need is a friend, but what if they turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello, since I watched the season finale I couldn't forget this pivotal Faberry moment in the bathroom. (Where else?) How heartbroken Rachel was and the prospect of a Faberry friendship in NYC seemed to good NOT to write. Fear not fans of my other stories, they will be completed. _

_Reviews where possible so I know thoughts etc! _  
_All the best,_  
_faberrylovingklainer. :)_

* * *

Quinn's carriage pulled into Grand Central Station and her eyes immediately scanned the platform for the any noticeable movements from a small brunette haired girl. She'd been true to her word and had made sure she'd kept in touch with the girl she once tormented. The girl she'd made friends with; the girl she was now best friends with. She smiled when she recalled their moment in the bathroom days before graduation.

_**3 Months Earlier:**_

"_Here." Quinn said quietly handing Rachel an envelope._

"_What's this?" The brunette hummed, fumbling to open the envelope._

"_A Metro North Pass from New York to New Haven. I got one for me into New York too, everyone keeps going on about staying in touch and I want to make sure we do." Quinn explained, her eyes beginning to become redder by the second. _

"_Thank you." The diva replied quietly. "Thank you so so much." She repeated, pulling the blonde into a trademark Rachel Berry hug. _

"_Although I'm still not one hundred per cent sure that I support teen weddings. I am really happy that you and Finn are together; you guys were meant to be." Quinn said parting from the hug and leaning against the cool tile of the sink._

"_Thank you." Rachel repeated again, indicating to the train ticket she was putting in her bag. "You know that's weird because that's the way I always felt about you and Puck." She admitted._

"_Ancient history…" Quinn smirked._

* * *

Quinn was pulled out of her thoughts by a face pressed against the window of the compartment she was in. The face was so close it could have smelt her perfume. _'Something's never change'_ she thought. Rachel Berry and her endless enthusiasm was something she hoped would never change. She grabbed her suitcase from the overhead locker and stepped off the train into the cool station air. Immediately her bag was on the floor and a rush of brown hair was flying past her face. Arms were flung around her waist. Quinn could only laugh and hug her friend tightly back.

"It's good to see you Rachel." Quinn said as they broke apart.

"You too Quinn, you too." She replied. "Come on, let's head to my place." She instructed taking the blonde's bag.

"It's ok Rach, I got it." The blonde argued trying to take her bag back.

"Nonsense." Rachel replied pulling the bag further out of reach.

They joined the busy New York City streets and Quinn was astounded at how at home Rachel looked. She navigated them through the tourists and natives like a pro. Quinn stared up at the sheer grandeur of the buildings. Their time spent here for Nationals just over a year ago wasn't enough for Quinn to truly appreciate the city.

Suddenly the brunette stopped abruptly in front of a stony building. "I don't actually live in the dorms. Daddy, Dad and I checked them out and they weren't sufficient enough for what I required, so they rented me a little apartment. It's not much, but it's mine." She shrugged.

"Does it not get lonely, living alone?"

"Oh I don't live alone. I have a roommate." She replied, unlocking the main door and nodding curtly at the security guard. She pressed for the elevator and flashed her 'superstar Rachel Berry' smile at the blonde standing beside her.

"I can't believe you're here Quinn."

"I told you, I want to make sure we stay friends. I don't think I would have gotten through last year if it wasn't for you." Quinn admitted. The elevator dinged and they slowly stepped out.

"Sorry if it's a mess. I was in a rush and haven't had time to tidy up."

"I doubt it's going to be that bad. In fact I bet it's still tidier than my dorm at Yale. The girl I live with is a total slob." Quinn told her.

"My roommate's pretty neurotic which goes well with me and my crazy personality, but lately, I haven't felt up to doing anything crazy. I go to class, come home, study a little, eat occasionally and then sleep." She said opening the door to the quaint little apartment, the smile diminishing from her face.

"Still heard nothing from Finn then?" Quinn questioned.

"Nope. Nothing." She shrugged, the smile dropping from her face a little further.

"He'll call Rach. You guys are meant to be together."

"I hope so, Quinn." She replied, putting her keys in the bowl next to the door.

Her roommate had developed a love for The Big Bang Theory and thought a key bowl next to the door would be a fantastic addition to their apartment. "Hey I'm home!" Rachel yelled.

"I'm making cookies." A familiar voice replied.

"Wait? Is that…?" Quinn asked trailing off as a familiar figure stood in the doorway to what Quinn assumed to be the kitchen. "KURT!" Quinn screeched rushing towards the man and hugging him tightly. "You kept this one quiet, Berry." The blonde reprimanded.

"She's kept everything quiet." Kurt replied. "Come on, I made tea." He said grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling her into the kitchen.

"Actually Kurt, I was just going to give Quinn the grand tour." Rachel smiled.

"What's to show? It's an apartment…" He trailed off noting Rachel's annoyed expression.

"You got to show Blaine when he came to visit, I want to treat my guest to the same hospitality." She said through gritted teeth.

"Fine. Fine. Fine." He defeated raising his hands up.

"So this is the kitchen, obviously." Rachel stated putting on her fancy hosting voice. "Through here we have the living room. The bathroom's here and we have a schedule for that, but you're a guest so if it's free, just go in. Kurt's bedroom is there…" She indicated to a door with the word 'Kurt' on it. "This is my room." She said pushing the door open. It was bigger than Quinn had expected but that's where her assumptions ended.

It wasn't like a princess' bedroom. It wasn't pink and fluffy, but in fact a pale blue with just a regular bed. Her desk was neurotically organised, even for Rachel. Books adorned the shelves. Photos were pinned to the edge of the mirror. Quinn smiled when she saw a picture of the two of them on graduation day; grinning from ear to ear adorning their red caps and gowns. "So I thought we could have a night in tonight, then explore tomorrow?" Rachel suggested.

"Sounds great. Is Kurt joining us?"

"I think so, he was going to go home this weekend but then he heard you were visiting and decided to stay."

"Well I feel honoured." Quinn laughed.

"Let's go get that tea before he sulks for the rest of the evening. Trust me, I've seen enough of his sulking when Blaine leaves on a Sunday afternoon. It isn't pretty."

They settled into an easy familiarity, one that they'd created towards the end of the year. They were laughing as if they hadn't been apart. Sure they'd seen each other during summer, but only briefly, Rachel had been distant from everyone. She was hurting. Finn left for Georgia pretty imminently after graduation, he was hurting just as bad, but claimed he'd done it for the best. Quinn wasn't sure whether she should hate Finn for hurting one of her closest friend's so badly or thank him for setting her free. Everyone knew Rachel was going to achieve greatness and she didn't need anyone holding her back from that.

* * *

"So Quinn, how's Yale?" Kurt asked later that evening over takeout.

"Hard." She laughed. "It's essay after essay but I wouldn't change it for the world. I love my classes and the people are definitely interesting."

"Honey, anyone's interesting after years spent in dull old Lima."

"No guys on the scene then?" He asked, trying to maintain conversation. Rachel had zoned out like she'd been doing since the semester started.

"I'm too busy for boys, Kurt." She joked. "In all honesty, I don't know what I want." She added.

"How's Blaine?" She asked hoping to take the focus off her. She noticed Rachel's bland expression and her smile faded a little. She hated seeing her friend like this.

"He's Blaine. Still dreamy and amazing as ever. He's started applying to colleges. Cornell's his first choice, which means he'll be here in the city come next fall, fingers crossed. We're not taking anything for granted especially after my NYADA blow out."

"I couldn't believe that. I thought you were both certs for the places."

"It's a competitive school and looking at Rachel's workload I'm glad I didn't get in."

"Not to be rude, but what do you actually do now Kurt?" Quinn asked.

"Intern for a small fashion company, I'm working on my own line, but it's a hard business to crack. I wish I was still performing, but there's plenty of time to do that. Besides, how many people from Lima can say they've designed outfits exclusively for Rachel Berry?"

"I have. Slushies were practically a fashion accessory when we were younger and she wore it well…we all did." Quinn joked, nudging the diva lightly who let out a muffled laugh.

"Thank god those days are over." Kurt added. "What about you Rachel? Would you mind if at your first big red carpet event I throw a slushie on you? I promise it'll match your dress and clutch." He asked but got no reply. "Earth to Rachel. Come in."

"Rachel?" Quinn asked nudging her again who was staring at her phone intensely.

Rachel had felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out in the vague hope that it was Finn, nope just another Facebook notification. God did she miss that boy. New York wasn't the same without him. He was the love of her life, her one true thing. Nothing felt the same without him by her side. She was pleased when Quinn had said she was coming to visit. Their Skype chat had been worrying enough to the blonde that she packed her bags that night and caught the first train after class the following day.

The diva's eyes were glazed over and Quinn quickly noticed the phone in her hand. "Hey, what's happened?" She said moving closer to her friend and placing a comforting arm around her waist. "Finn…he's got a new…girlfriend." She stammered out. Kurt took the phone off the diva and looked at the screen.

"He just updated his relationship status." He explained.

"Rachel, come here." Quinn said pulling her into a hug and the diva broke down in tears. Kurt moved onto the floor next to the two of them and ran a comforting hand up her back. Neither knew exactly what to say but they just hoped that Rachel would be alright.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Quinn said as the diva hung on to her tighter when she tried to let go.

"Can you manage her Quinn?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah no problems. She's so small, I could probably pick her up and put her in my pocket." Quinn laughed.

"I am still here you know." Rachel muttered. "I can hear every single word you two are saying."

"That's good, because we weren't trying to hide our conversation from you."

"Since you can hear, how about you walk too?" Quinn suggested.

"I thought you could carry me around in your pocket…" Rachel joked and Quinn thought she even heard the smallest trace of a laugh.

"If I had to, I would, but you can walk, so up." Quinn instructed as she stifled a yawn.

"Night guys." Kurt said hugging them both before walking towards his room.

They got to Rachel's room and Quinn began to unroll her sleeping bag and set it up on the floor. "Quinn? What are you doing?" Rachel enquired.

"Getting my bed ready."

"That's not a bed, come on, I just thought we'd share my bed. The floor will not be good for your back, Quinn!" She reprimanded. Her voice was stern like she was telling off a child. Quinn got up and perched on the edge of Rachel's bed quickly changing into her pyjamas and throwing herself under the blankets. She felt the other side of the bed dip as Rachel joined her. Instinctively she placed her arm around the brunette's shoulder and pulled her closer. The gesture was protective but intimate.

"If you need to cry, cry on my shoulder, if you need to talk, whisper in my ear. I'm always here Rachel. I don't want you thinking you have to go through this alone."

"Thanks Quinn. I wish I could talk about it, but the words get caught in my throat."

"We can talk tomorrow, you're exhausted. Go to sleep." Quinn instructed.

"Sorry for ruining your first night in the city."

"You didn't. Besides I have another two days here with you. So what if you zoned out tonight…tomorrow we're going into the city and leaving all the drama in the doorway of this apartment. We're both beautiful, intelligent, single girls and we're going to enjoy that."

"Thanks again, Quinn."

"No need to thank me. I'm your friend, we look out for each other." Quinn said, using Rachel's deep breath as a signal that the conversation was over. She looked down at the diva who was resting her chin on her shoulder. Her eyes were puffy, her vigorous night time routine couldn't rid her skin of those, but the rest of her was as beautiful as always.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Update number two for today! I am pleased to see such a good, positive response in the form of reviews, story alerts and favourite story alerts. _  
_Just so you know, this will be a full Faberry story. ;) _

_Enjoy! (R+R? :])_  
_faberrylovingklainer_

* * *

Quinn soon realised that Rachel was a fidgety sleeper. She kicked her legs, including kicking the blankets off. Her arms flailed as if she was falling, Quinn tried nudging her to wake her in case she was having a nightmare but to no avail. Rachel only wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and clung to her like a cat. The blonde looked at the clock, jeez, it was only three am. She had another three or four hours of this left. At least the brunette was actually asleep the blonde thought. She didn't want to begin to think how many sleepless nights she'd endured since she'd moved to the city.

College was hard but doing it off the back of a failed engagement, that must have been rough. Sure Quinn had sort of done it too but it wasn't the same feelings she knew her friend was feeling. She'd ended things with Joe just after graduation and Puck refused to continue dating her once the summer was over because he wanted her to make something of her life.

"_We could have something incredible."_ _She whispered one night whilst they lay staring at the stars from the roof of his truck._

"_We both said this would be a summer thing." He replied._

"_Is this because I won't sleep with you until I'm ready this time."_

"_What? Quinn, no. Of course not, I'm not the same guy that would dump your ass if I didn't get any. I've grown up since then." He reassured her. "It's just you're going to Yale, you're going to do incredible things." He replied pulling her tighter and kissing the top of her head. She loved being in the security of his arms. She'd missed this._

"_Come with me. I'm sure there are pools to be cleaned in New Haven."_

"_I can't Quinn."_

"_Can't or won't?"_

"_Both. I can't go with you and I won't hold you back. This is your one chance to get out of here for good."_

"_It's your chance too." She begged fighting back the tears._

"_I'm set here for life. I've accepted that. I just scraped through high school; I'm not cut out for much else in life." He explained. "If we're still meant to be in four years after college, then we will be. Go Quinn, go and don't look back. Don't wait for me. If you meet someone, go with it."_

"_Noah." She whined as her voice broke. Puck registered the use of his first name, something anyone rarely called him. "Take me home." She whispered. He only nodded and handed her his jacket as they got back in his truck._

Puck was right. She had one chance to make something of her life. She got to Yale and hadn't looked back. She threw herself into her classes, excelling in all of them. She didn't go to parties, instead she studied. She studied and began to forget what she'd left behind. She just needed her best friend to begin to think the same. That's what she hoped to achieve at the end of this weekend. She knew it would take a lot for Rachel to get over Finn, but she hoped to help to start the healing process. They could heal together.

"Why aren't you asleep?" A timid voice asked from beside her.

"You are a crazy sleeper Rachel Berry, that's why." She replied mockingly.

"What?"

"You fidget like crazy. I'm going to have bruises all over my legs and stomach in the morning."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realise. I don't think that's ever happened before."

"Were you having a nightmare?"

"I don't think so." Rachel lied. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Three thirty."

"We should go back to sleep."

"I'll try but if you kick me once more I'm going to the couch. Do you want to handle a crabby Quinn tomorrow?"

"Definitely not. I'll behave myself." Rachel joked.

"Good." Quinn replied solemnly.

Rachel was terrified to go back to sleep. She had been having a nightmare. She watched as Finn walked towards her down a busy New York street, she ran to meet him only to see him turn his back on her and hold hands with another woman, a woman Rachel assumed to be his new girlfriend. She ran as fast as she could towards him but could never reach him; he was always just that little bit out of reach.

Rachel sighed and listened to Quinn's deep breathing and envied the peaceful slumber the blonde was currently enjoying. She curled up under Quinn's arm like she had to fall asleep and closed her eyes. Finn's face kept cutting inside of her eyelids just like it had for the past three months. She'd only removed her engagement ring recently and her left hand felt bare without it. She kept thinking she'd see it sparkle when she walked past a mirror but nothing. Nothing but bare, bland skin. It was as if her body was mimicking the way she felt inside. All bland. She wasn't sure when she finally got back to sleep but the next thing she knew was a blonde poking at her side to wake up.

"Morning."

"Afternoon." The blonde corrected. Rachel's eyes widened.

"What?"

"It's one o'clock."

"How did we sleep so late?"

"Actually I got up at ten, but I didn't want to disturb you, especially after the bad night's sleep I knew you'd had." Quinn explained.

"What have you done for the past three hours?"

"Kurt and I went grocery shopping because apparently you haven't been eating properly, missy."

"I haven't been hungry."

"That's not the point. Now you have lots of vegan stuff in your cupboards and Kurt said he bought a recipe book and will do the cooking as long as you eat something. It's important to maintain a healthy diet Rachel. You should know that especially because you don't get the nutrition you need because of your lack of meat. Have you been taking your supplements?" Quinn lectured. Rachel shook her head. "Right this stops right now. I'm calling an intervention. Go shower, get ready and we're off out." Rachel did nothing but follow Quinn's instructions.

Quinn was stunned to see how little Rachel had become. She looked incredibly frail but the blonde feared saying anything, she knew that the brunette was hurting but this really set it home to Quinn how hurt the brunette really was. She was going to show the diva how she should be treated and how she should be treating herself.

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The steam of the shower cleansing her as she breathed. '_Pull yourself together, Rachel. Quinn's come all this way to see you, not to look after you._' She thought. For the first time in weeks she began to sing for pleasure. She was singing during classes but that was singing for a purpose. Now, Rachel was singing for fun. It might not have been the most pleasant and happiest of songs, but it was Rachel singing for fun.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked as they stepped into the cool New York air.

"For coffee. Where's your favourite café?"

"It's called Boardwalk."

"Lead the way my good friend." Quinn smiled. Happily Rachel bound forward briskly passing through the people on the sidewalks.

"New York suits you, Rachel."

"It's about the only thing that does."

"That's not true. Being independent, being in college, living on your own in a strange place; they all suit you Rachel." Quinn replied trying to instil some confidence into her friend.

"Thanks Quinn. I appreciate you coming all this way to cheer me up."

"That's what the rail tickets are for. So that when the occasion arises there's always a way for me to get to you."

"Vice versa." Rachel added softly, it was soft enough for the blonde to hear and it made her smile.

"We're here." Rachel stated indicating to a large café, near an entrance to Central Park.

"Looks good. What are you having?"

"Soy chai latte. It's my usual. I'm in here two or three times a week so Marco doesn't even need me to order anymore, I just give him a little wave and he has it made and brings it over to me." Rachel said, waving her hand at the waiter hanging by the counter.

"Maybe he has a crush on you." Quinn joked.

"Not funny Quinn." Rachel berated.

"Sorry. I'm just stating not many people get such good service only weeks after being here."

"Your soy chai latte Rachel. What can I get for your friend?" A voice appeared from behind placing a steaming drink in front of the diva.

"Americano please."

"Coming right up."

"He even knows your name." Quinn mocked.

"Quinn!" Rachel snapped. She knew the blonde was only trying to loosen her up but it was too soon. Apparently not for Finn though. He'd moved on.

"He is kind of cute though." Quinn said absently.

"I see you're over Puck then." Rachel noted.

"It's funny you should say that, I had a bit of a revelation at three this morning. You need to get over Finn. I need to get over Puck, how about we heal together?"

"How do we do that?"

"First of all, you get that waiter's phone number."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Quinn."

"Why not? He's handsome, he seems like a nice guy and he's giving you the eye whilst he makes my drink."

"Maybe he's just making sure we're not going to do a dine and dash."

"Oh the loss. He'd lose what $6.00?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea Quinn."

"Look Rachel. Finn's moved on, you need to do the same. Don't get this guy's number but you can't spend your time being hung on Finn. He made his decision. He's started his future and you're not in it. I'm sorry, but you need to understand that."

"You can still be a heartless bitch sometimes Quinn Fabray, you know that." Rachel said, standing from the table and storming out. Quinn quickly threw some bills out of her purse and darted out of the door after her friend, the waiter looked on in confusion.

"RACHEL!" Quinn yelled as the diva continued storming down the street.

"RACHEL, WAIT. I'M SORRY." The blonde tried running to keep up but boy could Rachel walk. For someone who wasn't much taller than 5ft, her legs could move.

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY. DO NOT LEAVE ME STRANDED IN THIS CITY!" Nothing, not even a flinch from Rachel. Quinn was struggling to keep sight of her amongst all the bopping heads. Quinn knew that desperate times called for desperate measures.

"OH MY DAYS. RACHEL. IT'S BARBRA STREISAND. SHE'S OVER THERE. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP. SHE'S RIGHT THERE." Quinn screamed. She didn't care if the people were looking at her funnily, this is New York. Crazy things happen every second of every day.

Rachel stopped dead and turned slowly as Quinn caught up. Rachel's eyes were puffy and it was obvious that she had been crying.

"That was a low blow Quinn. I cannot see Barbra anywhere."

"I know, but I needed you to stop. Look I'm sorry. Can we go somewhere and just talk? I won't say anything that I think will hurt you, if that's any consolation." Quinn blurted, she felt as if she had Rachel Berry Babbling Syndrome. She couldn't stop talking. The diva only nodded silently. The two stood there neither wanting to make the first move forward.

"Err, Rach, you're going to have to lead the way again, it's going to take me a few trips to be able to properly navigate myself around the city." Quinn blushed.

Rachel closed her eyes and turned on her heel and began to walk, slower this time. Silently Quinn followed, unsure whether she should speak or not. They walked in silence, but it didn't feel awkward, it felt right. That they were just enjoying each other's company, not that they'd just had their first shouting match in over a year. Neither girl missed those confrontations.

They walked around Central Park in silence until they came across a bench. Rachel was the first to sit down, Quinn awkwardly sat beside her.

"Rachel, I hope I haven't ruined this weekend. I'll understand if you want me to go home now."

"Don't be silly Quinn. You were right. I need to move on. Finn has."

"I didn't know what I was saying, Rachel. You loved Finn, I shouldn't be encouraging you to move on and forget him so quickly. You have to do that at your own pace."

"I want to be able to do that, more than anything. If I do though, it's like closing a chapter of my life. He was a big part of my high school life and I really don't want to say goodbye just yet."

"Have you made a boyfriend box?"

"A boyfriend box?"

"A box of all the stuff he gave you. If we packed everything he gave you, or pictures of him, or the two of you away then it's still there if you ever want to look at it, but you don't have to look at it day in day out." Quinn explained. "You did bring the stuff he gave you to New York, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I think had it been left at home Dad and Daddy would have had a field day destroying it."

"Well let's go back to yours, you can tell me stories that belong to each item or the most significant and we'll pack them away. We'll tape it up and put it in your closet and then it's there if you really need it but it's closed so you can't peek." Quinn said taking Rachel's hand and pulling her to her feet.

She went to release the diva's hand once they were on their feet but Rachel clung on. Quinn slowly started walking back to Rachel's, the diva pulling at her hand if they were going to go down the wrong street. Holding Rachel's hand felt natural. She'd gone through high school seeing Santana and Brittany holding pinkies but she always knew there was something more than was meeting the eye between the two of them. This though was nothing. This was protection, Quinn knew that Rachel needed a pillar of comfort and the former cheerleader was content with being that. If it helped fix Rachel, then she'd do whatever it would take.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Wow. What a response. I checked my emails last night and seeing the sheer amount of story alerts/favourites/reviews was astounding. I hope that I can continue to keep you entertained! The healing process continues! __The boyfriend box idea does stem from Gilmore Girls, it's such a cathartic process! Anyway, onwards with our story!_

_Enjoy,_  
_faberrylovingklainer._

* * *

"What's this then?" Quinn asked picking up a small dolphin off the table as they packed anything that had a trace of Finn to it.

"Finn gave me that on one of our first dates. I told him my favourite animal was a dolphin and he brought it with him one evening. I thought it was cute, but now my favourite animal is tainted with traces of him." Rachel explained, throwing the stuffed animal into the box. She picked up the picnic blanket and a tear fell from her eyes. "Come on, spill." Quinn replied noticing the brunette's actions.

"This is from our first date. I made him a picnic and we ate it on the auditori-" Rachel stopped abruptly.

"Go on…" Quinn said unsure why the brunette had stopped.

"I don't know whether he classes it as our first date considering he was still kind of dating you at the same time, it was just before he found out you were pregnant. I made a picnic and we sat on this blanket in the auditorium. It was the first time he kissed me too." Rachel explained, suddenly she was disgusted with her pursuit of the quarterback during sophomore year.

"Oh." Quinn simply replied. "I knew you were interested in him when I was dating him, that was obvious and clichéd. Glee club leads with on stage chemistry. You have fanciful ideas, Rachel, I knew it would be perfect for you, plus you did tell Finn that the kid wasn't his, why would you do that if you didn't have some kind of crush or trace of affection for him?" Quinn explained with a smile. "By the way, I'm still not mad at you about that. We were young and I'm not going to rehash the history when we're trying to move on." She added.

"You're a great friend Quinn, I'm glad you feel you can help me with this, given your history with Finn too."

"Rachel, Finn and I never shared what the two of you shared. He loved you and you loved him."

"Love him." Rachel corrected. "I still love him, I probably always will."

"They say you don't forget your first love Rachel. Finn was your 'first' too, you're never going to forget that. Just like I'll never forget Puck, but they both set us free."

"It's just going to be hard letting go." Rachel said adding photographs to the box.

"We're in college now though; it's an entirely different chapter of our lives, and although we don't have a significant other, we're not alone." Quinn said as she handed celebration cards to the brunette who added them to the box without looking inside.

"Step one achieved." Quinn noted.

"Huh?"

"You didn't even look in those cards, you just put them straight in the box."

"Talking through it is helping Quinn. I wish I could have done this sooner."

"Don't shut Kurt out, Rachel. I know he's Finn's stepbrother but he's your best friend."

"I don't want to put him in the middle."

"Honey, he'd want to be put in the middle. He's worried about you. I'm always just a train ride away but Kurt's usually in the next room."

"I'll try Quinn."

She looked around the room. It seemed so much barer now that the many photographs of her and Finn had gone. Her bed was empty without the stuffed animals he'd given to her. Quinn handed her the parcel tape and closed the box.

"Wait!" The diva exclaimed as she hurried to her closet. She pulled out a pink dress and balled it up and threw it in. "Rachel that dress is gorgeous, why are you throwing that in?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"I wore that to Finn's house the night we first…well, the night we first slept together." She explained with a blush.

"Oh." Quinn mouthed.

"Yeah." Rachel replied softly as she closed the box once more. She unwound the tape and clumsily stuck it to the box. Quinn watched as Rachel took in a deep breath and added more tape. The diva slowly stood up and picked the box up; Quinn opened the closet and moved a blanket off the top shelf. She helped the diva place the box on the shelf and quickly closed the door.

Rachel let out the sigh she had been holding. The healing process had officially begun. "Thanks again Quinn, I really mean it. This weekend has meant so much to me."

"Stop thanking me! That's what friends are for. We help each other when needed. It's not like you're putting me out of money either, I bought the train passes for this exact reason, so that I could be here when you need me." Quinn told the diva, not for the first time that weekend. "I didn't expect to visit you for the first time under these circumstances because I thought you were doing well, but Rachel, don't ever keep something like this from me again. The moment you need me text me, call me, Skype me, hell get on a train and come to visit me at Yale, but don't keep things from me."

"I won't. I promise."

"Now let's go get something to eat. I don't think either of us has eaten all day."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"Invite Kurt too." Quinn said as she lay down on Rachel's bed.

Rachel padded across the hallway to her roommate's bedroom. "Kurt? Are you home?" She said as she knocked on the door. There was only silence. She knocked again knowing he liked to listen to music through headphones. No answer. A smile flickered on Rachel's face; it would just be her and Quinn for dinner. She froze in her tracks, why had that thought crossed her mind? She shook her head and laughed as she returned to her room to find the blonde drifting off to sleep. Slowly she crawled on the bed beside her and watched her doze. Rachel was beginning to wonder what force was taking over her body. She'd never admired Quinn in this way before. She knew she was pretty but Rachel always saw past that. She was pulled from her thoughts by a quiet voice.

"I know you're watching me."

"What?" The diva stammered out in surprise.

"I can feel your eyes looking at me."

"Your eyes are closed, how can you even feel that?"

"I don't hear a denial there."

"Ok, I was watching you, happy now?" Rachel huffed.

"It's no biggie, I was just a bit confused."

"You looked peaceful. I was going to wake you in a short while." She informed her. The blonde stretched and the bottom of her tee rose slightly exposing the former cheerleader's toned pale abs. Rachel quickly averted her gaze to the ceiling. She definitely wasn't checking Quinn Fabray out.

"Is Kurt joining us tonight?"

"There wasn't any answer, so I assume he's still at work."

"Can you call him?"

"I could but I'd quite like a dinner between the two of us."

"You would?"

"Who knows when I'll see you again, I don't want to have to share you with Kurt."

"Rachel, you make it sound like we're a couple and that this is a date." Quinn smirked while the diva chuckled and blushed. She instantly had a crazy idea.

"Have you been on a date since Puck?" Rachel questioned.

"That's a bit random, Rach, but no, I've been too busy. It's rare that I leave my room, I just have so much work to do."

"Well how about we continue healing together?" Rachel suggested. The blonde looked at her with a fixed blank expression. "We both go on our first date since our breakups..." She explained, the blonde's expression remained the same; she wasn't entirely sure what the diva was suggesting. "…with each other." Rachel finally added.

"Is that really a good idea, Rachel?" Quinn finally said.

"As friends of course."

"Then that's just dinner. You really want to go out for dinner with me as a 'date' to help the healing process?" Quinn asked needing reassurance. This was random, even for Rachel.

"Yesterday you said today we'd go out as beautiful, intelligent and single girls. Surely this is how we begin to move on by being open to dating others. I'm not saying we date after it but the first date after a break up is always the hardest and we'd be doing it together. We already know each other so it wouldn't be awkward either."

"Promise me something, Rachel."

"Anything."

"Don't try and kiss me." Quinn said plainly.

"What?"

"You know, at the end of the date, don't try and kiss me. We're friends helping each other out and yes you're beautiful, but you know that I don't see you that way. I don't want to hurt your feelings by pulling away if you tried to kiss me."

"Ok Quinn, I think you're overthinking this a little. I'm not going to try and kiss you." She replied. "Besides I know we'll end up in bed together at the end of the date, so all's well that ends well." She mocked causing the blonde to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"While you recover from my hilarious but entirely true comment, I'm going to shower. I have a date to prepare for."

"You're not going to go all 'Rachel Berry First Date' are you?"

"No, but it doesn't hurt to make an effort." Rachel said as she grabbed her towel and vacated the room. Once Quinn heard the bathroom door lock she darted off the bed. She had a date with Rachel Berry. Oddly she was actually excited at the prospect.

She scoured through her suitcase looking for the sundress she'd packed. She wasn't going too formal even if Rachel was insisting it was a date, Quinn knew it wasn't a real date. Did she want it to be? She had never thought about dating Rachel Berry but now she was going out on a date with her it was certainly thought provoking. Sneakily she grabbed Rachel's keys from the bowl on the side and slipped out of the front door.

Quinn arrived back in the house just moments before Rachel got out of the shower. She placed the keys gently back in the bowl and skipped into the bedroom. She hid the bouquet of flowers she'd just bought in her suitcase, being incredibly gentle not to crush a single one.

"Bathroom's free now, Quinn." Rachel yelled as she unlocked the door.

"About time. How long do you take? How you and Kurt manage to share a bathroom is beyond me!" She joked.

"You're flushed Quinn, have you been running? Or are you just pleased to see me?" Rachel flirted. Quinn couldn't argue that the diva looked gorgeous stood in front of her in just her towel.

"Is that your attempt at flirting, Rachel?" Quinn smirked.

"I don't know, it depends if it's working or not." She replied sultrily.

Quinn grabbed her stuff and headed to the shower. She didn't know if Rachel was just playing along with the date game or if she was being genuine. She hoped she was just playing, Quinn was happy to play along but not if the diva's feelings were at stake. She couldn't bear to hurt her even more than she already was. She didn't think she would hurt her, it's not like the diva was hiding feelings for her. She was heartbroken and getting over her first love, she was enjoying her freedom. Who was Quinn to stand in the way of that? If Rachel felt better, stronger and happier at the end of it then Quinn's mission would be deemed a success.

Quickly Quinn showered and did her make up before leaving the bathroom. She could hear the diva's music from her bedroom and quickly joined her. Rachel was curling her hair when Quinn entered. She had already changed into her dress for the date. It was a light shade of yellow that hung off her shoulders by two thin little straps. It definitely wasn't formal which Quinn certainly appreciated.

"Wow." Quinn said a little too loudly as she was finally able to speak.

"What?"

"You look beautiful Rachel."

"Why thank you Quinn. I'd say you look beautiful too but you need to get dressed." Rachel laughed indicating to the towel that was covering the blonde's body.

"I'd better get dressed then, can't have you looking better than me." Quinn replied with a flirty wink.

Quinn's stomach was struggling to settle, the diva had never evoked that kind of a reaction from her before. Was it lust? Was it admiration? What was it? She really didn't know. Instead she pushed it to the back of her mind while she quickly got dressed. Rachel kept sneaking glances at her friend while she was finishing her hair. She suppressed a smile when she remembered how speechless the blonde was when she came into the bedroom. It felt like they were flirting with each other to see how the other reacted and so far both were reacting completely unexpectedly. They both assumed the other would back off, but neither did.

"Are you ready for this date then?" Quinn asked as she picked up her cardigan off the chair arm.

"I am indeed."

"Well let me go out and pick you up."

"It was my idea, shouldn't I be doing the collecting?"

"Well depending how successful this date is, you can pick me up next time." Quinn said in jest.

"Oh now you're planning on a second date. If that's the case I can't wait until the third date." Rachel smirked.

"What?"

"Have you seen the episode of The Big Bang Theory where Howard and Bernadette have their third date and she tells him the third date usually ends in sex? She doesn't sleep with him because she wants to know if he really likes her or if it's going to be a one night stand. That bit doesn't matter, but I hope you don't expect sex on the third date, Miss Fabray. I hope you'll respect me more than that." Rachel explained watching and waiting for Quinn's expression. She was joking of course; she didn't expect a second or a third date but she wanted to push to see how far Quinn would play along for.

"Sorry I don't speak geek." Quinn replied smirking. She knew exactly what the third date rule although she'd never broken it herself but she wondered if Rachel would tell her the accurate answer.

"Hey The Big Bang Theory is not for geeks. Kurt likes it and he's not a geek, he got me into it actually."

"Yeah yeah Rachel, do you have a dictionary for me to use? In case you speak some crazy science vocabulary I have never heard of."

"Hmmm nope!" She laughed. "Now are you going to pick me up or not?" She demanded.

"Oh yeah sorry. You have to be in the living room or something." Quinn instructed. The diva only obeyed her command and left the bedroom. She flicked on the radio and began humming as she sat on the couch. Quickly Quinn took the flowers out of her suitcase and thanked the lord that they weren't too crushed. She slipped out of the door and breathed deeply. This was it.

She knocked three short times on the apartment door and waited for the diva to answer it. She knocked again this time a little louder and there still wasn't any answer. She giggled to herself knowing Rachel was playing another game. She rapped harder on the door and a bashful brunette answered.

"Sorry, have you been knocking long?"

"Hi Rachel, no that was the first time." Quinn replied, she knew that two could play at this game. "It's good to see you, I'm glad we got to do this." Quinn said changing her voice slightly causing them to both erupt in fits of giggles. Quinn pulled her left arm from behind her back and Rachel's face lit up.

"Flowers? For me?"

"No, I bought them for myself, but I suppose you can have them." Quinn mocked.

"They're beautiful Quinn. Thank you. Come inside, I just need to grab my purse."

"Nice place you have here. How long have you lived here?"

"Quinn, what are you doing?"

"I saw Joey do this on an episode of Friends once. He picked Rachel up for a date when they both lived together, then proceeded to say how he loved the apartment and then tried to big himself up to Rachel."

"I know the episode." Rachel smiled and reminded herself to mock Quinn's predictability later. How silly was she to refer to Friends knowing what she did about the diva.

"I'm named after Rachel Green you know. Dad and Daddy loved her. We're totally on Team Jen in our house. Are you Team Jen or Team Angelina? If you say Team Angelina I don't think we can go on this date."

"In that case I'm definitely on Team Jen." Quinn said. "No seriously, I am." She said reassuringly not trusting the look on the diva's face.

"Let's go then?" Rachel asked.

Quinn held her left hand out for the diva to take, who instantly grabbed hold. "The night is young, where would you like to go?" Quinn asked.

"I know a great little place." Rachel answered. Together they strolled down the New York City streets hand in hand on their way to their first date, neither girl knowing if the other was taking it seriously.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm still overwhelmed at the response to this! _  
_A lot of you noted that you like the coy and flirty Faberry approach, so fear not, this will continue. I don't want them to throw themselves at each other, so this chapter definitely has a lot of internal conflict._

_Don't hate me for the kind of cliffhanger and the fact I might not be able to update for a while, life gets busy for five days tomorrow... Then I have a week off, so any time I have I'll be writing, but I might not be able to update. I often say this and end up being able to update anyway._

_Enjoy and R+R where possible._  
_faberrylovingklainer!_

* * *

"What a beautiful night." Quinn noted absently as she and Rachel walked towards the restaurant. Rachel only hummed in response before finally speaking.

"I'm so glad you agreed to this Quinn. You could easily have said 'no' and just left it as a dinner between good friends."

"It was a good idea, Rach. I'm glad you are my first date since Puck. There's no awkwardness or pressure. It finally feels like I'm moving on."

"Have you really been that hung up on him?" Rachel asked. She didn't realise how deep the blonde's affections ran.

"I haven't allowed myself to be hung up on him but I guess the more I think about it, I have. I've thrown myself into college but a part of me does feel empty, but I know that in four years he'll be there in Lima waiting for me. He told me to move on but a part of me knows he'll do the exact opposite."

"What if he doesn't wait for you?"

"Then we were never truly meant to be." She replied resolutely.

Quinn glanced down at their joined hands, inhaled deeply and linked their fingers. Immediately they both felt more connected to each other, like they were meant to be. Quinn lightly shook the thought from her head, she knew that wasn't true. They were both attracted to men. They were both seeking comfort in each other but knew nothing romantic would ever come of it. Even if she did feel something deep for the brunette, she knew Rachel didn't feel the same and even if she did, they couldn't risk their friendship. It was something the diva had worked so hard to obtain all through high school and the thought of chancing that for a relationship was incomprehensible to Quinn.

"You've gone quiet." Rachel noted pulling the blonde from her thoughts.

"Sorry. I was just enjoying the tranquillity."

"Is that Quinn code for 'not wanting to let someone in'?" She asked. Quinn blushed but didn't reply, how did Rachel know her so well? Rachel didn't press for an answer from the blonde instead she simply held onto her hand tighter. Her stomach let out a low growl and she knew she needed to decide where they were going. So far she was just enjoying being in such a close proximity to her friend.

She picked up her pace and chose to take the blonde to her favourite Italian that wasn't too far away from where they currently were. "You're good with Italian, aren't you?" She asked quietly.

"Of course."

"Good, because we're going to my favourite."

"Does it have handsome waiters who happen to know your order?" Quinn mocked playfully.

"Probably, but I'm not interested in them…not whilst I have you on my arm as my date." She replied playfully. They both laughed softly. Rachel led them inside and immediately a waiter appeared to seat them. Quinn had a feeling Rachel had been here a number of times.

From the outside it looked high class but inside it was the complete opposite. The interior was a deep red and green, with a variety of booths and tables. There were vinyl records on the wall and the jukebox was playing quietly in the corner. It was a fun place, not too intimate and not too over the top.

"This place is great, Rach." Quinn said looking around as they were shown to their table.

"Yeah Kurt discovered it when Blaine came to visit a while ago. I've been a handful of times, great service and amazing food."

"Hot guys too." Quinn noted making slight eye contact with the tall brown haired waiter who'd shown them to their table. Rachel simply rolled her eyes and sniggered.

"Eyes on me, Fabray." Rachel scolded with a cheeky glint in her eyes.

They picked up their menus and began to look at the selections, neither knowing what to say next. If they'd gone out as friends it would have been easy conversation but now they were on a date they were tiptoeing around what they really wanted to say. They both knew it wasn't awkward between them they just didn't know what to say other than how they both truly felt.

"Seen anything that you fancy?" Rachel asked breaking the tension.

"Well, she's sat across from me so I guess you could say that." Quinn flirted with a sly wink. Rachel blushed and controlled her laughter from the ridiculous line.

"I never thought Quinn Fabray would be one for cheesy chat up lines."

"Trust me, I won't need them. What did you say earlier? You know regardless of what happens we're going to end up in bed together at the end of the night. With that kind of foresight I don't need to be using any lines." She replied smugly.

"Just you wait, Fabray."

"Feisty Rachel? Sounds ominous." Quinn joked and the brunette burst out in a high pitched laugher. Quinn was pleased; in all honesty she just wanted to hear the brunette laugh again. She wanted to laugh all the pain of love away and replace it with happiness and humour. Quinn was being over the top in her flirtations but if it helped Rachel, then she would continue. It was all harmless flirtation anyway; well that's what she was trying to convince herself.

"Pizza's looking good to me." Quinn added once silence had fallen over them again.

"Yeah me too. Do you want to split one?"

"That could be romantic, however, you're going to have a vegan one aren't you?"

"Of course."

"I suppose I could try it."

"Are you trying to be that little bit more romantic?"

"No, I'm trying to show you how you should be treated. Would Finn eat vegan food for you?" She asked. Rachel only shook her head in response.

"Exactly." She said resolutely. "The person you should be dating should be willing to do this stuff for you, Rachel."

"Does that mean I should be dating you, Quinn?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Not exactly, but I'm willing to do this just to show you what you should expect from the next person you date. You should never have to compromise your beliefs for anyone, Rachel." She explained solemnly. "Plus sharing a pizza could be kinda romantic."

"But no garlic bread." Rachel added.

"No. No garlic bread." Quinn repeated.

Rachel smiled at the quick response from the blonde. Did this mean she was considering kissing her at the end of the date? _'Woah brain…slow down.'_ The diva thought, trying to control her brain, but it was useless, she was now imagining kissing the girl sat across from her. She needed a quick distraction, something to avoid her brain taking those thoughts any further.

The waiter came over and Quinn ordered, Rachel watched as he walked away and threw her a flirty glance over his shoulder. She blushed. "What's got you so flushed?" Quinn asked, shocked at the sudden change in the diva's appearance.

"Just that cute waiter who took our order. He gave me the 'eye'." Rachel replied with a smile. She wasn't exactly lying, he had thrown her a flirty glance but it was just a convenient excuse for Rachel to blush at the thoughts that were running through her mind a few moments earlier.

"I'd call that definite progress, Rachel. However, you're on a date with me and I'd appreciate you not letting people think they stand a chance with you." Quinn deadpanned bring the diva back to the present and out of her daydream. The blonde reached over and took the diva's hand and placed it in hers across the table.

"Well this is definitely intimate." The diva noted.

"Too much?"

"No, I kinda like it."

"Me too." Quinn replied shyly.

They sat and stared intently across from each other, sharing small talk until their food arrived. Reluctantly Quinn let go of Rachel's hand as they began to eat and Rachel found herself internally moaning at the loss of contact. She silently berated the people who thought just because you were in a restaurant you should always eat with a knife and a fork. Pizza was pizza, she always argued it should be eaten with your hands. Their eyes were locked onto each other's, saying what they felt they couldn't say out loud. They both knew this was more than a 'moving on' date, but they were just too afraid to say it. It could just be the convenience of each other that they found appealing. It could just have been the attention they were receiving from each other; something they missed since their breakups. Was it worth risking their friendship for? Maybe one would have to be brave enough to take that jump, especially without knowing what the other was exactly thinking.

"I think we need to talk when we get home." Rachel muttered as she finished her piece of pizza.

"I think so too." Quinn mumbled back, blushing slightly. She placed her knife and fork down and looked across at the diva who had done the same.

"Should we get out of here?" Quinn added. Once again all the diva did was nod. They got their bill and Quinn made a show of making sure Rachel left her purse in her handbag.

"The collector always pays." She joked knowing there was no validity in the statement.

They stood and collected their jackets from the waiter on the way out who slipped Rachel a napkin with his phone number on. She turned her nose up and just shyly shook her head. Instinctively she reached in front of her and grabbed Quinn's hand who only smiled in response. The waiter nodded his head in understanding and bid them a good evening.

The streetlights illuminated the dark night and the streets in typical New York fashion were bustling. Slowly they walked back to Rachel's, silently wondering what they were going to say. Was the other going to blow them off and call an end to all their flirty antics? Was the other going to admit that they actually feel the same way as the other? Anxiety, apprehension and excitement were just three emotions they were bouncing between as they reached the apartment door…


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! Life got busy, then writer's block hit! _  
_I hope this is sufficient. I think I covered quite a lot. We're seeing quite a lot of changes on this site, I'm liking the idea of covers for fics, does anyone want to have a go at coming up for one for this? I've opened up the submissions page on my Tumblr (q-fabraygron **dot** tumblr **dot** com / submit) for any submissions. If you don't want to submit, post them and then tag it with the tag 'from new haven to new york'. If not, I'll give it a whirl myself. :) _

_Anyway, onwards! R+R where possible!_  
_Hope you enjoy._  
_faberrylovingklainer :)_

* * *

Rachel put the key in the lock and pushed the door open. Quinn exhaled deeply and placed her hand on the diva's shoulder. "Nothing changes." She mumbled. "Whatever happens next, you and I will remain friends." She clarified. The diva nodded solemnly and led them inside.

They want straight to Rachel's bedroom, closing the door quietly, to avoid being interrupted by Kurt, but the trainee designer heard the main apartment door close and bounded out of his room and across the hall. The door flung open and he bounced inside.

"Hello ladies, how was your day?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Err, good thanks." Rachel replied.

"Have you been out for dinner? Where did you go? Please tell me you went to Italia? Aren't the waiters hot?" He waffled, his energy apparent. He didn't even wait for an answer. "Should we watch a movie? I've just finished talking to Blaine and now I'm bored."

"Well Quinn and I were going to talk in here for a while."

"Talk?" He gasped. "You've had all day to talk surely you've talked Blondie's ear off. What do you say to a film, Quinn?"

"I guess we could. It wouldn't hurt." She answered, not making eye contact with Rachel, whose own eyes were dazed with confusion.

Her shoulders were slouched and she could have killed Kurt. Her chance to talk with the blonde had gone. The moment Quinn had agreed to watch a film she knew the moment had passed. She had a feeling that the blonde would revert back into her shell and would avoid the entire topic for the rest of her visit. Kurt grabbed the two by the hand and led them to their small lounge.

"Kurt, can we get changed first, I don't fancy watching a two hour film sat in this dress." Rachel suggested.

"Oh of course. You two get changed. I'll set the film up. We're watching Rent, can you believe Quinn's never seen it?" He said to Rachel's retreating figure.

"In my defence, I wasn't raised on musicals like the two of you." Quinn explained as she followed the brunette to her bedroom.

Rachel had thrown her cardigan on the bed by the time Quinn had closed the door. "You're mad." Quinn noted.

"I'm not." Rachel replied dejectedly as she fumbled with the zip on her dress.

"You are. You're mad because instead of ruining our friendship we're watching a film instead."

"Ruining our friendship? Outside you told me that whatever happened we'd remain friends. Make a choice, Quinn."

"Look, we both know what's going on here. I was naïve enough ten minutes ago to think that our friendship won't be affected, but it's going to be, isn't it? Someone will get hurt." Quinn stated firmly as she too removed her dress and began looking in her suitcase for her sweats.

"It's obvious but I wanted us to talk about it properly, not like this," She said indicating to the frustration in the room. Her hands were animated as she pointed between the two of them. Finally she focused her thoughts and began to speak again. "I like you, Quinn."

"Don't. Don't Rachel. Don't say it." Quinn begged.

"Why? You like me too, I know you do."

"Stop."

"Why?"

"Just stop." She repeated.

"Because it makes it real? Because it means we're finally moving on? Finding something in each other we never thought existed?" Rachel suggested before moving closer to the blonde. Quinn remained silent, her mind was racing.

Rachel rose up on her toes, wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and pulled herself closer. Slowly she closed her eyes and leaned in once she realised the blonde wasn't pulling away. Their lips were inches apart, their breath mixing. Rachel inched closed until they were millimetres apart… A knock on the door interrupted them.

"If you two don't hurry up I'm going to press play and then you'll miss 'Seasons of Love', that's entirely your choice." Kurt shouted from the other side of the door.

"One minute, Kurt!" Rachel replied back never breaking eye contact with the blonde.

"We should go." Quinn whispered moving away and quickly exiting the room. Rachel sighed and followed her dragging her feet across the carpeted floor.

"About time!" Kurt sighed as Rachel slumped on the couch in the lounge. Quinn had deliberately sat on the armchair so Rachel couldn't sit too close to her. The blonde didn't trust how her body was starting to ache for the brunette. She needed to zone out her world right now. She needed to forget this version of Rachel that she was falling for. She needed to remember that the reason she was here was to cheer Rachel up, the same Rachel who, four months ago was about to get married.

"Earth to Quinn?" Kurt said, reaching over the arm and poking her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"I asked how was it you haven't seen this film?"

"I told you earlier, I wasn't brought up on musicals."

"No valid excuse missy."

"It's the only one I have." She laughed.

"Well one weekend simply isn't enough to educate your good self. When are you returning?"

"Well, I'm not sure. It depends how my schedule is. I'm going to be living in the library to make up for taking two days off this weekend."

"It's the weekend Quinn; they're for living, not studying. Who knew theatre was so intense. What could you possibly be studying?"

"It's not the theatre work that's intense, it's the extras. I'm taking a literature module this semester as well as a creative writing module."

"Don't overwork yourself," Rachel said quietly. "I'd really like for you to come back soon or you know I could visit you."

"I'd like that." The blonde replied with a small smile. They could be friends. It could work. They'd work past how they feel towards each other and return to the friendship they'd been building for almost a year. It would be the only way they could guarantee a future together. A relationship would only ruin that, surely?

"This movie is pretty good." Quinn admitted pulling herself from her thoughts.

"I knew you'd like it!" Kurt squealed excitedly. "Pause it, I need to use the facilities." He added quickly. Excusing himself he left the two alone.

"Quinn, come sit over here." Rachel asked quietly. "It's going to start getting sad soon, I don't want you being upset all the way over there by yourself." She admitted.

"Nice try Rachel, we all know if anything sad is going to happen you'll be the one tearing up."

"Fine, I just need someone to cry with. Kurt refuses to cry together since we watched 'The Notebook' together."

"Ouch. That is a sucker."

"I know," she replied "So will you come sit here?"

"I guess I'd better." Quinn replied feigning reluctance.

"I only go to the bathroom and it's like musical chairs." Kurt said as he came back into the lounge.

"Oh, I know what's going on. We're getting to sad scenes and Rachel needs a shoulder to cry on?" He asked as he sat in the chair Quinn had moments ago vacated. Quinn only nodded.

"Yeah, I assume she's told you about our 'Notebook' experience?"

"In very few words, although I can guess the bits that got you both worked up. When he was building the house?"

"How'd you know?" Rachel mumbled.

"It gets everyone. Santana was weeping for the rest of the movie when we watched it a few years ago, but shh, I never told you that." She replied with a soft wink. Rachel giggled before turning to the dark haired boy.

"Press play, Kurt. I would like to go to bed at a reasonable hour tonight."

"Yes your royal highness." He smirked.

Right on cue, Rachel began welling up during Angel's final scenes. Quinn first heard slight sniffles and politely ignored them, but then she felt Rachel's head droop onto her shoulder. She turned to face her and saw faint tear lines across the diva's cheek. Quinn lifted her arm and placed it protectively around the brunette's shoulder. Rachel smiled at the gesture, bravely she turned her body towards the blonde, melding their bodies together slightly. The blonde lightly kissed her head in response. Kurt watched the display between the two friends from the corner of his eye. He watched the intimate connection the two. Could they be more than friends? Only time would tell. He smiled lightly and turned his attention back to the film.

"We must watch the alternate ending!" Rachel shrieked as the credits ran on screen.

"How could that end any differently?" Quinn asked politely.

"Don't ask, just watch." Kurt said as he pressed play, and the movie began to play the alternate ending. As if by some great force Quinn felt a single tear roll down her cheek as Angel joined the rest of the group on stage to close the film.

"Quinn Fabray, are you crying?" Rachel teased.

"Why aren't you crying? Angel's back!" She replied. "It's beautiful. Look how well he fits in. He makes such a difference to the group." She said through tears.

"It is beautiful." Rachel agreed. It was her turn to comfort the blonde. She placed her hand gently on her friend's knee and looked deep into her eyes. Quinn smiled softly at the gesture and mouthed a silent 'thank you' to her brunette haired friend.

* * *

"Next time we see each other we might not be as emotional." Rachel said softly as they made their way to her bedroom.

"Where's the fun in that?" Quinn mocked. "I've had a great weekend."

"What time's your train tomorrow?"

"10:30." The blonde replied glumly. "I have to get back pretty early to finish off an essay."

"I was serious earlier, don't overwork yourself."

"I won't," She promised. "So when are you coming to visit me?" She added hopefully as she climbed into the diva's bed.

"Whenever you want me to." The diva replied as she hopped into the other side of the bed.

Instantly the two girls moved closer to each other, turned on their sides, eyes locked together. Quinn inhaled deeply as Rachel slid her arm across and rested it on her hip.

"Is this ok?" Rachel whispered quietly. She was afraid of speaking loud in case she broke the moment. Quinn quivered as she slowly nodded her head.

"My heart says it's more than ok but my head says we should stop." She finally replied.

"Which are you more inclined to listen to?" Rachel asked shyly.

"I don't know, Rachel. I really don't," The blonde replied sighing deeply. "I don't want to ruin what we're building."

"Can you remember the message from the film we just watched?"

"No day but today." Quinn whispered.

"Exactly. Why live thinking 'what if' when you can have what you want without a worry."

"Rachel, is it worth risking this friendship we've been building?"

"I think so."

"We're both hurting too. How do we know that we're not just rebounding because we're showing each other levels of affection that's been neglected in the past?"

"I'm not rebounding, Quinn."

"If Finn showed up at the door now, would you go back to him?" Quinn asked harshly. She needed to get her point across to the diva. Rachel remained silent, her jaw clenched as she thought.

"That doesn't matter, Finn's moved on, can you not remember the breakdown yesterday?"

"Yes I can. That's exactly why I don't think you and I should be an option, right now, at least. You were heartbroken yesterday and all of a sudden you're over him and interested in me."

"This isn't exactly one sided Quinn. Don't try and play the little miss perfect role. You're just as interested in me." Rachel snapped, removing her arm from Quinn's hip and throwing the blankets back. She stormed out her room leaving Quinn in shock.

Rachel pulled open the cupboard and took out a glass. She walked over to the sink and filled it with water. She was upset. Drinking water was what she did. Every single time it seemed the two were making progress, Quinn pulled herself out of reach, she closed herself off again. Rachel was naturally pushy and she knew that the blonde wanted this as much as she did. She just couldn't find the perfect way to make the blonde see that. She was Rachel Barbra Berry and she always got her way.

Quinn lay on her back staring at the ceiling. She waited for the diva to return and when ten minutes later she still hadn't, Quinn too, threw back the blankets and left the bedroom. She strolled into the kitchen to see Rachel standing by the sink looking out into the dark city. Quinn coughed lightly, just to make the diva aware of her presence. When she didn't turn around, the blonde padded across the kitchen and placed her hands on the diva's petite hips. She heard the diva gasp but never moved.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Me too. I shouldn't be pushing you into this."

"It's what you do though." Quinn replied, she didn't want the diva to be feeling upset right before she left. The entire reason for her visit was to cheer her up not make her feel the same, if not, worse.

"Healing takes time Rachel. I'm not saying 'no', I'm saying it's not right for now. Puck and I never truly had what you and Finn had. That was deep. A love that was strong and you had the foundations of something great. I knew you wouldn't just be able to get over that and I don't want to be the girl you get over Finn with. It makes what we could have sound cheap and trashy. It makes it seem rushed. That's not what I want us to have, Rachel." Quinn explained.

"That's not what I want either." The diva agreed. She turned herself in Quinn's arms and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling the blonde into a hug.

"Let's get you back to bed." Quinn said, taking the diva's hands and pulling her back to the bedroom.

Silently they got back into bed, bothy lying on their back staring at the ceiling, before Rachel broke the silence. "Hold me, Quinn." It was more of a command than a request.

"Of course." The blonde simply replied, moving her arm so it rested around the diva's shoulder, who instantly turned onto her side and snuggled closer to her friend. Wrapped in their closeness they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Rachel! Hurry up, I'm going to miss the train!" Quinn called from the apartment door.

"Nice wake up call, thanks Quinn." Kurt said rubbing his eyes as he exited his own bedroom.

"Sorry, Kurt." Quinn replied sincerely. "It was good to see you." She added before yelling to Rachel again. "Seriously Rachel. If I wasn't a stranger to this city, I'd be on my way to the station right now!"

"Sorry! I'm here!" The diva said emerging from her bedroom.

"Bye Quinn, don't be a stranger." Kurt called from the kitchen, right before he heard the apartment door slam shut.

* * *

"I'm glad you got these passes." Rachel said as they walked the few blocks to the train station.

"Me too. I've had a great weekend."

"Thanks Quinn. It hasn't been an easy couple of days, but I wouldn't trade them."

"Me either, if it's got you to begin to move on, then that's all I could truly have asked for."

"The process has certainly begun." The diva concluded.

"Platform 14." Quinn noted as they entered the station. "You can go now, Rachel. You don't need to walk me to the platform, its cool."

"It most certainly is not cool. I will see you on the train." The diva argued lightly. "Once I start my extensive auditions and rehearsals, I might not always be around to walk you to the station, so I'm going to enjoy this moment." She laughed.

"I'll remember that excuse." Quinn smirked. "I just hope my auditions don't clash with your visit. Which we still haven't planned by the way."

"Life's about spontaneity, Quinn. Live a little."

"Fine. If I get stressed that I'm missing work, it's on your own head." Quinn mocked.

"Since when did you become so work, work, work?"

"I always have been, I just hid it well."

"True point." Rachel said as they arrived at platform fourteen. Quinn's train was sitting at the platform edge. Rachel groaned, she wanted it to be at least delayed slightly, she wasn't ready to say bye to the blonde just yet.

"I might as well get on and find a seat." Quinn sighed.

"I suppose." The diva replied gloomily.

"Cheer up, Rachel. Who knows I might just visit you next weekend." She smirked, the brunette's face lighting up immediately. "Note I said 'might'." She laughed.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, Fabray. Very funny." The diva deadpanned.

"Come here." Quinn ordered, pulling her friend into a hug. She felt the brunette instantly relax in her arms. She couldn't bring herself to let go. They both lost track of the time as they stood tight in the embrace.

"Would all passengers for the train to New Haven, leaving from platform fourteen, please board the train ready for departure." A voice across the tannoy system boomed.

"Looks like this is goodbye." The blonde whispered. "For now though. I'll see you soon." She said as she let go. The brunette remained uncharacteristically silent.

"I'll text you when I get back to my dorm." Quinn promised, she turned towards the train before a hand grabbed her wrist and another pulled her face down. The brunette's lips were pushed against hers. Quinn slammed her eyes shut and kissed the diva back with all the passion she could muster.

Rachel pulled away quickly before turning on her heel and marching off. Quinn, shell shocked, turned and made her way onto the train. Rachel heard the train's engine fire up and the train began to set off. She turned around quickly to see the metal frame leave the station, a smile across her face. She was Rachel Barbra Berry and she always got what she wanted. Quinn found a seat, her phone beeped as she sat down. She smiled when she saw the words '_Give into love or live in fear_' emblazoned across the message screen.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the complete and utter lack of updates. Firstly if you're unsure who this it is, I've changed my pen name from 'faberrylovingklainer' to 'fabraygron' simply because I love Klaine but I do only write Faberry, so it's a more accurate representation!_

I've been struggling with all my stories and my life's been pretty busy. However, I'm now on summer break and have planned exactly what I want to happen in each of my three stories. I'm going to try and work on an updating schedule but I find that harder to stick to, so some days I might work on 'A Very Faberry Wedding' and have two updates in a few days but others it might be that this one really speaks to me, so we'll have to wait and see!

_Anyway, I hope we remember what happened in the last chapter since it's been about a month since I updated. [They finally kissed! ;) Well Rachel kissed Quinn.] Have you seen the new way to review at the bottom? So much easier now? If you have time please do leave a review, especially since it's been a while I quite like to hear that the characters are still the way they were in the first few chapters and I haven't lost much connection with them._

_Yes, onwards!  
Enjoy,  
Fabraygron_

* * *

"I kissed Quinn." Rachel blurted as she sat in the lounge with Kurt later that evening. She'd wanted to tell him earlier but she needed to regain composure because she knew a serious conversation would certainly follow.

"You what?" Kurt spluttered out the drink of what he had been taking.

"I kissed Quinn." She repeated calmly.

"When? Why? How? Maybe not how because I know how all that works but seriously, when? Why?"

"When? Well when her train was about to depart. Why? My feelings have just escalated towards her this weekend."

"Did she kiss you back?" Kurt asked. Rachel nodded in response with a jaw splitting smile.

* * *

Quinn arrived back to her empty dorm room and didn't even question where her roommate was. She was happy with her accommodation in general. Although she had to share a kitchen and bathroom with another girl she had her own bedroom; her own little sanctuary away from the craziness. Her head was still spinning from the kiss. She'd told Rachel not to kiss her; she didn't want to be Rachel's rebound. If they were going to be together, she wanted it to be more than just some under developed feelings. When Rachel kissed her all of those thoughts vanished. She tapped out a text to the diva letting her know she was safe before going through her contacts and calling the only person who could speak sense to her right now.

"I'm glad I caught you…" Quinn said as soon as the other answered.

"Quinn Fabray, how may I be of service to you?"

"Rachel and I kissed." Quinn answered bluntly. There was no reason to beat around the bush.

"WOAH!" The Latina exclaimed.

"Err yeah I know."

"Back the heck up." Santana replied. "I'm going to need all the details." She added. Quinn sighed and slumped back on her pillows and recounted her weekend in New York to Santana.

* * *

"Rachel aren't you worried it's too soon after your engagement? Even the tiniest bit?" Kurt asked timidly after the diva had recounted her weekend with the Yale student.

"I honestly don't think so," She replied. "I mean a piece of my heart will always belong to Finn, of course. It's just that since I came to the city as a sole entity I've loved the freedom. I'm relieved that I don't have to come home to a husband who hates his menial job. If Finn's happy in the Army then I'm happy for him, but those other feelings I had for him feel almost eradicated."

"I'm just worried it's too soon and you're just rebounding,"

"Quinn is too. We had a slight argument about it last night, sorry if my storming around woke you up."

"It didn't, but please tell me what you two were arguing about."

* * *

"Q, let me level with you here, there's a ninety five per cent chance that the midget is rebounding from Finnocence." Santana plainly said.

"I know," Quinn replied flatly.

"That leaves a five per cent chance that she actually has some sort of feelings for you,"

"I asked her that if Finn showed up at her front door asking to get back together, would she do it?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah she made up some excuse that it didn't matter because Finn had moved on. She followed that with the usual Rachel Berry diva storm out,"

"How do you really feel though, Q? You've told me what happened but not how you personally feel."

"I don't know, San." She sighed. "I've had the best weekend in a long time, we've got this amazing friendship building and I wouldn't want to ruin that with these feelings we both think we have for each other. I just think it's because we're in such a close friendly proximity to each other; it's something we're not used to."

"You're over that bullshit relationship with Puck though, right?"

"I think so. Puck's special to me and like Finn is with Rachel, he always will be special to me. He was my first and you don't get much more special than that." She sighed in remembrance. "The start of the year when I tried to hook up with him, he was a dick but then as he soon realised he needed to grow up and not be the guy his own father was he changed. The past summer we spent together was amazing, he really was a different guy. He wasn't Puck, he was Noah; if that makes any sense at all? But he sent me on my way to do these amazing things and I have to do that; he was right to do that for me, even if I couldn't see it at the time."

"I know Q, I do and I get that but if you feel strongly for Rachel don't let her slip away. You both need to understand which direction you're coming from."

"So you think I should go for it?" Quinn asked eagerly.

"Not straight away. I think you need to evaluate where your heart and head is; Rachel needs to do the same. I'm pretty sure she's having this conversation with Kurt right now too."

"You're right,"

"You say that like it's a ridiculous possibility," Santana mocked.

* * *

"So basically what you're telling me is that just because Finn has moved on you feel like you have to as well?"

"No!" Rachel exclaimed. "Nothing of the sort!"

"That's what I'm getting sweetie and if that's what I'm getting, then there's a fifty per cent chance that's the vibe Quinn's getting too."

"Look, yes Finn has moved on and yes it did kill me when I saw it on Friday night. I won't lie, Quinn has made this weekend amazing and her friendship means the world to me; it always has done Kurt, you know that. I just thought that if Finn can move on so quickly then realistically what's stopping me? I live in New York, the place where my dreams are built, believed and achieved. There's a whole other world out of there and I can finally explore it to my heart's content."

"I love this new evaluation of yourself but where exactly does Quinn fit into this? From what I've just heard you're in love with the freedom, the independence or to put it bluntly: the single life."

"She was the one who put everything into perspective. Finn has moved on. It's time I did. We're both eighteen at the end of the day, if the time comes and we're meant to be together then we will be."

"But you'd risk that for Quinn, right?"

"Yes, I can't be sitting waiting around for Finn to decide if he wants me or not, when there's someone out there who knows what they want right now, whether that's in the form of Quinn Fabray or someone who I just haven't meant yet."

"You're definitely not just rebounding then, huh?"

"I told you that, Kurt."

"I know, it's just really hit me. You're over Finn."

"I'm not fully over him and there will always be a part of my heart that belongs to Finn, but that's what first loves do to you. I just can't hold onto that for the rest of my life," She said resolutely.

"So you and Quinn Fabray huh? Never would have seen that coming."

"Its early days but I do feel strongly for her." Rachel said rising from her seat on the couch and moving to hug him.

"You just really need to evaluate what you think you feel and what you actually feel." He said as she hugged him goodnight. He watched her retreating figure before speaking softly into the silent room. "I just hope she feels the same way back, I really do."

Rachel got ready for bed and slipped under the duvet. She buried her face in her pillow. She couldn't decide whether it was her subconscious or not but she thought she could smell Quinn's shampoo or perfume. She smiled at the thought. Grabbing her phone from the nightstand she wondered whether the blonde would still be awake. It was ten thirty and they had had a pretty exhausting weekend.

**10:33 [Rachel]: "Hey Quinn, sorry if you're asleep now. I just want to thank you for such a good weekend, even if we did spend a lot of it crying, arguing or apologising. You really put things into perspective for me. X"**

Quinn's phone beeped, blindly groping underneath her pillow for it. She smiled lightly when she saw the sender.

**10:34 [Quinn]: "Hey Rach, I'm just settling down to sleep so don't worry. Next time will be better I promise! I'm glad I could help. :) x"**

Rachel frowned at the neutral tone in the message. She'd hoped for a bit more enthusiasm from the blonde, something like 'I had a great time!' but nope, nothing of the sort. Just the promise that the next time would be better. Then it dawned on Rachel, Quinn wanted there to be a next time. She pondered replying and subtly mentioning their kiss but could that be too forward? She knew that it was Quinn she wanted but the blonde's feelings were still masked. She needed to uncover them if they were to be together.

* * *

It had been just over two weeks since Quinn had visited Rachel, and the blonde was still keeping her distance. Rachel sensed she knew why but was annoyed that the blonde hadn't spoken to her to confirm it. Rachel liked Quinn. There was no denying it now, every day they didn't speak, Rachel moaned and complained. The occasional texts between the two were minimal and brief. Quinn was well and truly keeping herself to herself. If Rachel asked it was because she was busy with her studies but if Santana asked it was because she didn't want to be just another rebound.

Quinn didn't know whether or not she liked Rachel enough to see her as a girlfriend but every time she revisited the kiss she got tingles. She got the whole butterflies in her stomach and a broad grin across her face. It was just accepting how she felt and putting her faith and trust into Rachel. This was someone who had recently broken up with her high school sweetheart and fiancé. Was Rachel ready to take that leap into a new relationship? Quinn knew ultimately that wasn't her decision; it was Rachel's. She wasn't exactly lying to Rachel she genuinely was busy almost every time the diva tried to call her. Ok, so maybe she'd failed to call the diva back a couple of times as well but she couldn't be sure that Rachel didn't try and discuss the option of them. Quinn felt like she couldn't do that while her head was a mess, but maybe that would have been the better time for them to discuss and get their hearts and thoughts out there? Quinn's distance not just geographically but mentally was beginning to unhinge the diva. She began to wonder if her feelings had driven the blonde away. If they felt the same then Rachel understood either Quinn would need some time to deal with them or just couldn't deal with them. Rachel wore her heart on her sleeve whereas Quinn had always been more guarded.

As the semester began to progress into mid-October, Rachel's schedule progressively increased and became a lot more intense. Some weeks they'd be working on vocal exercises and technique; others they'd be locked in the dance studio for hours at a time. Her assessed piece for the semester would be either a singing or dance performance that they were instructed to record accompanied by a rationale explaining dramatic choices and reasoning with links to appropriate theory. In typical Rachel manner she wrote down a pro and con list of potential song choices; she had to stick to her strengths. She needed a track that lyrically was deep and she could connect to. That didn't really narrow it down. 'Don't Rain on my Parade' was now in the 'no' pile, she couldn't choke on this. She had to prove to the assessors that she deserved to be there.

Even though Kurt had said he was glad he didn't end up attending NYADA, Rachel still felt bad if she asked him for help with any assignment. It was almost as if she thought Kurt would think she wasn't worthy of her place. Kurt reassured her that he was happy with how everything was going for him but Rachel couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. So she copied the blonde's stance and threw herself into work. She worked on musical theory and composition; extra hours in the dance studio perfecting the routines; extra time in the choir rooms working on her vocal range and soon she was that into her work she hardly had any spare time to overthink things with Quinn. The downside to this was while during the day and some nights were spent focused on NYADA her now limited free time seemed to heighten her need for the blonde. Rachel made a decision. She had to see her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Woah, can I just say your reviews and feedback is incredible! _  
_Here it is: Rachel visits Quinn...well the first part. _  
_Enjoy! _

_Fabraygron :)_

* * *

Her rash decision to visit Quinn didn't seem so rash when two days later she set off on her journey. She walked to the station thoroughly excited at the prospect of seeing Quinn. She hadn't called or texted the blonde to tell her, she wanted it to be a surprise. She just hoped it would be a pleasant surprise. Quinn had been distant and Rachel had come to terms with it and she did understand why. This weekend would be her chance to help Quinn see Rachel's reasoning and help her understand that this wasn't just a rebound relationship. It was where she felt she belonged.

She showed the conductor her train pass and stepped onto the platform. The train was sitting at the platform and she quickly got on and found a seat to herself. She placed her bag on the seat next to her and stared out of the window. Her mind was racing. She was going to see Quinn Fabray. In two days time when she sits on a similar seat the very same Quinn Fabray could be her girlfriend.

The train departed the station and as Rachel stared out of the window watching the busy New Yorkers rushing around the city, she smiled and relaxed back in her seat. She'd worked herself into the ground the past couple of weeks, she definitely deserved the break. Taking her phone out of her bag, she dialled the blonde's number.

"Hey stranger," Quinn said as she answered.

"No stranger than you," Rachel laughed. It was nice to hear her friend's voice after what felt like an eternity.

"That's true, sorry Rach," Quinn began before Rachel quickly interrupted.

"No apologies needed, look, I have a surprise for you. I'm on a train to New Haven right now. I didn't want to plan this, I wanted to be spontaneous. So I am. Can you meet me at the station?"

"You're what?" Quinn exclaimed, a broad grin erupting on her face. She didn't care that she was walking down the street. "You're coming here?" She asked, desperate for clarification.

"I am." Rachel simply replied. "My train gets in at three thirty."

"I can't believe it, Rachel. I was planning on coming into New York next weekend,"

"You still can, but look we'll talk when I get there. Just make sure you're there to pick me up at three thirty. New Haven might be tiny in comparison to New York but I don't like the possibility I could still get lost." She joked.

"Don't worry Rachel, I'll be there." Quinn replied still smiling.

"I'll see you soon then,"

"You will. See you in about an hour and forty three minutes to be exact."

"Bye Quinn," Rachel said laughing at her best friend.

She put her phone back in her bag and pulled out her iPod. The scenery acting as the perfect background to the music that currently played. The landscape frequently changing as the limits of the city quickly escaped and the trees of suburban America pulling into view. Rachel was lost in the views and the music, so she was surprised when the train pulled into the station and the occupants quickly vacated the train. Quickly Rachel gathered her bags and stepped into the cool air. She quickly scanned around the platform and her eyes landed on the blonde who was sitting on one of those uncomfortable station benches with her nose firmly planted in a book. The diva walked quickly but quietly towards her. Casually she sat down next to the blonde and peered over her shoulder into the book that her friend was so intensely reading.

"Good book?" She asked causing the blonde to jump.

"Rachel!" Quinn exclaimed darting off the bench. Rachel jumped up with her and immediately their arms were wrapped around each other's waists in a tight hug.

"You're here!" Quinn said as she pulled away and looked deep into the diva's eyes.

"I am indeed,"

"I can't believe it." Quinn smiled.

"I missed you," Rachel admitted.

"I know, I missed you too. Come on, let's go back to my dorm and you can drop your things off," Quinn said walking towards the station exit, slightly ahead of the diva. The diva noted that Quinn had made no attempt to even hold her hand as they walked out of the station. Something Quinn hadn't hesitated to do in New York, a few weeks earlier. If Rachel remembered correctly it was Quinn who'd held her hand first, immediately after their argument over Finn. Hand holding to Rachel meant everything. She always felt secure and deeply connected to the person whose hand she was holding. Quinn naturally made her feel safe. Her presence was powerful. The first night she stayed in New York the simple yet intimate gesture where Quinn placed her arm around Rachel's shoulder had said more to her than any words ever could. She felt protected and cared for. She wanted that feeling again. More than that, she wanted Quinn to be the one to give her that feeling again.

Quinn led her through the quiet streets of New Haven and Rachel just stared at the simple nature of the place compared to the bustling streets of New York. It was the complete opposite. No one seemed to be in a rush to get anywhere; people were content at going at a slower pace. As they walked in silence Rachel was worried when the awkwardness would soon seep in and make them discuss what was happening between them.

"I'm happy you're here," Quinn said awkwardly as she stopped in front of what Rachel assumed was her dormitory block.

"Me too Quinn, I really did miss you." She said with an honest smile. She fumbled in her bag and pulled out the key card that would allow them access to the building.

"My roommate's gone home for the weekend, so I've had a bit of a quick clean up on my hands so if you find something disgusting then just let me know. I'm used to it now but she's pretty gross." Quinn sniggered.

"This was one of several reasons why I'm glad my Dads decided to rent me an apartment with Kurt. Neither of us can stand being in dirty places and the dorm rooms in NYADA were cramped and their inhabitants were practically living on top of each other. Plus with Kurt interning it made sense to live together." Rachel explained as they ascended the stairs to Quinn's part of the block.

"I'm happy with where I am. I mean I have to share a kitchen and bathroom with another girl, but I have my own bedroom with lockable doors."

"Oh that's good then,"

"Yeah I like my space. The communal areas can sometimes be the worst because we both use them but my bedroom is my sacred space. I like it organised." She replied with a coy smile as she opened the apartment door.

The apartment was compact to say the least. Once the door was open, Rachel could see that straight ahead was a kitchen and living area big enough for three or four people maximum. Before they got to the kitchen Quinn turned to a door on the right. It had a gold '_Q_' on the front and Rachel immediately realised this was her friend's dorm room. She placed the key card in the machine and waited for the little light to turn green allowing them entry. Rachel was stunned when she was led inside the blonde's room. In comparison to the compact communal area, Quinn's room was spacious. It held everything the blonde had brought with her and some space left for any additional things. Her desk was tidy, papers were filed and folders were stacked neatly on her bookshelf. Her bookshelf was rammed full but there wasn't an academic book in sight.

"You've got a nice room here, Quinn."

"Yeah it's good," Quinn agreed moving to sit on her bed. "It'll do me for the next couple of years anyway. Tonight should we just go grab some food and catch up then tomorrow I can show you properly around Yale and the area?"

"That sounds great Quinn. Do you have somewhere I can freshen up and change?"

"The bathroom's right across the hall," Quinn instructed. Rachel rummaged through her bag and found something to change into. Following Quinn's instruction she found the bathroom instantly. She showered quickly and changed into her dress. While she was showering and getting changed she was thinking of ways she could make sure the conversation could be diverted into a discussion about what was happening between them.

* * *

"So you've been busy?" Rachel asked as they waited for their meals.

"Yeah incredibly busy. It's great though, I honestly love every second of it."

"That's great, Quinn."

"I take it you've been busy too?"

"Yeah, it's been hard work and I got given my first proper assessment the other day so I've been working on that."

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Quinn enquired.

"We've got to record a performance of either a song or a dance piece then write a rationale to support it. They want us to use relevant theory and show we're not just people who can sing, dance or act. They want us to prove that we've got some intelligence too."

"You should ace that then."

"I'm having trouble selecting a song. I want a ballad with emotional depth,"

"I'm sure you'll find the right one in your extensive library." Quinn said with a touch of finality in her voice. The conversation remained easy throughout the meal. Quinn purposely led the conversations away from what happened moments before she left New York. It had been an enjoyable evening and Rachel didn't want to do anything that would deter from that so she simply followed Quinn's lead in conversation.

* * *

"Did you have any plans that my being here has interrupted tonight?" Rachel asked as she turned down Quinn's bed

"Not really. Friday nights are usually pretty quiet. I'm not one for wild parties, just some snacks and a book or a movie. I'm usually in bed by eleven," Quinn explained as she made sure her bedroom door was locked before walking over to her side of the bed and quickly got underneath the blankets that the diva had neatly turned down.

"So tomorrow is?" Rachel asked as she joined her friend in the bed.

"We could do a bit of sightseeing in the morning, if you're interested I'll show you around my campus?" Quinn asked.

"That sounds relaxing. Maybe we could head out for breakfast?"

"Sounds great and don't worry I've got the afternoon sorted. I heard that there's a performance on at the Long Wharf theatre at three if you fancy it? I think they're doing West Side Story, but I'm not one hundred per cent sure." Quinn asked, keeping her tone nonchalant to try and entice a reaction from the tiny diva.

"West Side Story?" She exclaimed sitting upright in the bed quickly.

"I think so promise not to kill me if I'm wrong." Quinn replied through muffled laughter. The diva's hair was scrunched where she'd been lying down. It looked adorable. Quinn couldn't hold her laughter back anymore. Rachel looked down at her with confusion blatant across her face.

"What on earth are you laughing at?" Rachel asked bewildered as Quinn's laugh grew progressively louder and louder.

"Your hair's mushed everywhere. It is frickin' adorable," Quinn admitted shyly when the laughter had subsided. Immediately Rachel went to fix the mess but Quinn simply pulled her down and close towards her with her arm around her shoulder.

"Leave it." She simply said. Rachel obeyed and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. She wondered if this could be the start of something special. They were laughing and having fun like a couple, but she knew she could be misconstruing parts of it for basic friendship. It was just she was still getting used to Quinn Fabray being her friend. Sure they'd hung out over summer but not a lot of it was spent laughing and being stupid. Rachel was too unhappy to even consider laughing or smiling again. Quinn spent most of her time when they were together simply comforting the brunette over her failed relationship.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"That depends, what's it about?"

"Us," she simply replied.

"Don't Rachel, don't go there again. Let's sleep, we've got a busy day tomorrow," Quinn said bluntly, removing her arm from around the diva and turning to face away from her. Rachel sighed next to her and did the same, facing the opposite way from Quinn.

When her breathing eased into slow movements, Quinn peeked over her shoulder at the diva who had moved onto her back in her peaceful slumber. Could she commit to the diva? Could they actually maintain a relationship with sixty miles between them? Was she more than just a rebound? Just like they had for the past two weeks the questions flew around her mind at one hundred miles per hour. She was desperate for a resolution. She just didn't believe that dating Rachel was an adequate resolution to the problem she'd been presented with. It was then that Quinn realised and understood that she needed to tell the diva that it was simply too much to risk. As she closed she saw Rachel's heart breaking etched on her eyelids. Tomorrow was going to be a difficult day.

* * *

_R+R? :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_The response yesterday was incredible. It truly was. It inspired me so much to continue and I think this is the fastest I've had a chapter out. I know the majority of reviewers are feeling annoyed at Quinn, but she does have her reasons. I want to thank 'thetamarine' for the Redmoon quote. It was addressed that the plot's developing quite quickly in this story and that the characters are a bit ooc... So I'm trying to address that too... I must admit, I did get a bit emotional writing this. I love my Faberry too much._

_Disclaimer: Taking Chances belongs to Celine Dion._

_Enjoy,_  
_Fabraygron. :)_

* * *

Quinn barely slept that night. She tossed and turned constantly. She knew Rachel liked to touch when she slept but the blonde felt like she was cheating the diva of emotion. Every time Rachel moved over in the bed, Quinn would move away. She couldn't allow Rachel to wake up being too close to her, it could only enhance any false hope the brunette might have. Every time she closed her eyes, Rachel was there with a bright smile and a hope that it could work. Quinn violently shook her head several times trying to lose the shining face but she wouldn't go. Even in dreams Rachel was persistent; in the end Quinn just lay gazing up at the ceiling allowing the dream version of Rachel to smile at her. It was the only version that would be smiling at her in a few hours anyway.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was seven thirty. Although she'd had no sleep she felt wide awake and slowly got out of bed and headed to the shower. She couldn't wash away the guilt from her body but she gave it a good attempt. Suddenly Quinn stopped what she was doing; she hadn't comprehended the diva being okay with just being friends. She might even come around to Quinn's way of thinking that their friendship would be too much to risk.

Rachel slowly opened her eyes and knew instantly that Quinn wasn't there beside her. She heard the shower running and immediately knew where her friend was. Last night had left her slightly deflated but she was going to talk to Quinn today. She had to. This was the reason she was here. To show Quinn she was an option; that she was ready to move on. It was Quinn she wanted and she was Rachel Berry, she wasn't known for giving up. She propped herself on her pillow and waited for her friend to emerge from the bathroom. She was looking forward to her day in New Haven. Exploring a new place with one of her best friends was exactly what she needed to get away from the stress of assignment work.

"Morning," Rachel said as she heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey you, how'd you sleep?" Quinn asked.

"Pretty good, you?"

"Yeah same," Quinn lied running the towel through her slightly damp hair. "Did you want to shower?"

"If that's ok?"

"Of course, go shower and then our day of fun can begin," Quinn said smiling. The diva jumped out of bed, grabbing her things as she passed. Once she was out of the door, the blonde's smile fell into a frown. She couldn't do this to her friend. She couldn't stand there and break her heart. _'No, I have to. It's not worth risking.'_ She thought. She couldn't let her conscience try and worm its way back into her ever changing mind. Quinn smiled again when she heard the diva singing in the shower. She stopped what she was doing and just lay on her bed soaking up the brunette's voice. It was one of the biggest things about high school that she missed: glee club. Being able to hear Rachel's amazing voice every day when she'd fight their friends off just to perform another emotion driven ballad. In the shower Rachel sung every word like it was going to be her last. The lyrics were definitely appropriate to the situation she'd found herself in.

'_I just wanna start again and maybe you could show me how to try?_

_Maybe you could take me in; somewhere underneath your skin._

_What do you say to takin' chances?_

_What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?_

_Never knowin' if there's solid ground below or a hand to hold or hell to pay._

_What dya say?'_

Rachel remembered singing this song during auditions for the school musical in her sophomore year but now it had so much more significance. She knew Quinn would be listening. So she tried to tempt the blonde with the most powerful weapon in her arsenal: her voice. She'd also found the song she wanted to use for her assignment; although it could be branded too safe if Rachel could find appropriate theory for it linking it to her performance she didn't care. She just desperately wanted to pass her first major assignment and get the girl in one fell swoop. If only life could be that easy.

Rachel emerged from the bathroom to find Quinn lying on her bed with tears slowly gliding down her face.

"Quinn?"

Quinn quickly wiped her eyes and jumped to her feet."You're ready? Great, let's go." She exclaimed with a slight hitch in her voice. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door but Rachel grabbed her arm causing her to stop.

"Why're you crying, Quinn?"

"It's nothing,"

"That's bull, Q. That might have worked back on people back in Lima but I know you, there's something wrong. Tell me," Rachel urged. To show she was serious, Rachel sat on Quinn's bed and crossed one leg over the other. She had no intention of leaving the room until she found out what was happening with Quinn.

"I'm fine, Rachel. Come on, we have a busy day ahead," Quinn replied trying to urge the diva on.

"That can wait,"

"You'll miss West Side Story," Quinn said urgently. She wasn't ready for this conversation right now; she needed the day to build up her nerves. Quinn knew she was being selfish. Rachel was going to have an amazing day but end up with a broken heart by the time the sun set.

"I've been in West Side Story, I know what happens." She argued.

Slowly Quinn made her way to her desk and perched herself on the edge. It was now or never.

"I-I-I-I ca-can-can't do this…" She stammered out never once making eye contact with the brunette

"Can't do what?"

"B-b-be with you," she said her lower lip trembling with every letter uttered. She couldn't bring herself to look at the diva. "I'm so, so, so sorry Rachel." She added as the tears began to fall again.

Rachel felt the tears welling in her eyes but she fought them, she needed to be strong now.

"Why? You're not a rebound Quinn, I know what I want," she argued softly. "More than that, I know who I want." She added.

"I just can't, Rachel."

"That's not a reason,"

"You mean too much to me to lose," Quinn replied honestly. Her voice breaking with every word.

"If I mean too much to you then why are you hurting me like this?"

"I can't help it and I've fought with myself ever since you kissed me. I just can't bear to lose you." Quinn whimpered.

"What makes you think you'd lose me?"

"If we dated and it didn't work out, could you honestly say we'd be friends again? Look at you and Finn. The two of you don't speak now and you won't admit it, but it kills you every single day."

"Where has this come from? A year ago we were hardly friends,"

"Exactly, we're building something amazing here. A proper friendship with proper foundations, why should we risk that?"

"Didn't you take anything from when we watched RENT?"

"You can't live your life based on a musical, Rachel. It's a work of fiction,"

"The play might be fiction but the lyrics can still truly connect with a person's soul. That's why I kissed you, there's no day but today Quinn. Can you truly and honestly tell me that if we just remain friends then you'll spend the rest of your life not wondering what would have happened if you'd just given into love instead of living in fear?" Rachel had an incredibly valid point. She was living her life in fear, just like she had the majority of her life.

"Everyone wonders about the 'what ifs' in life, Rachel. Would you and Finn still be together if he'd gotten into the Actor's Studio? Probably, actually scratch that, undoubtedly. The two of you would still be together. I told you in the bathroom before we graduated that the two of you were meant to be together and I still believe that, I know you do too."

"Who the hell are you to tell me how I feel, Quinn?" Rachel exclaimed. She was beginning to get angry at the fact the blonde wasn't listening to a word she was saying.

"I want to be with you. Not Finn. You!"

"I'm sorry Rachel, but I don't want to be with you." Quinn lied, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't believe that for a second,"

"You have to Rachel."

"I don't have to do anything, just listen to me. Please." She begged. Quinn didn't reply and the diva took it as her opportunity to finally explain herself and her feelings.

"My entire high school life all I wanted to do was be friends with you, Quinn. For various reasons you objected and refused until last year. We finally came together and yes we are forming an incredible friendship. You helped me so much over summer at a time when I wasn't sure what was happening or how I'd cope moving away from the small town life of Lima into the bright lights of New York City; a place where I've always dreamed of going. You helped me adjust and begin to get over my broken heart. Of course I was heartbroken when Finn dumped me, he was my fiancé. Yes I am still heartbroken but I'm ready to move on." The diva explained calmly. Her eyes all the time trying to meet Quinn's whose kept darting around the room looking anywhere but into the diva's brown orbs.

"You think my feelings are new? They are but isn't that how relationships begin? When feelings develop into something more? I always think that the starting point was when you came to visit me, but if I'm truly honest with myself and with you, it was before that. I just hadn't realised it then. Do you remember the night you stayed with me when my Dads had to go visit my relatives out of state?" She asked, finally getting the eye contact she desperately wanted when the blonde slowly nodded her head.

"You held me that night, Quinn. You held me until I fell asleep. I was terrified; it felt like my future was starting at that exact point. I truly felt alone. I didn't have Finn or my Dads to look after me. I got a glimpse of what my future was going to look like in a couple of months. I'd never felt that alone in my life; even when I had no friends I always had my Dads to come home and who helped me forget about my horrific day. I remember calling the one person who knew what it felt like to be alone; to have no one. Do you remember what you said to me, Quinn?"

"I told you that you'd never be alone because I'd always be there; making up for the time I missed when I could have been your friend," Quinn whispered.

"You held me until my tears became whimpers until eventually they became nothing. I'd never felt more at home than when I did lying in your arms, Quinn. I felt the same when you pulled me close that first night in New York since then I guess things have escalated. You helped me move on from Finn, you showed me how I should be treated and how I should be treating myself." She concluded as she climbed off the bed and slowly walked over to where the blonde was still standing.

She placed her hands on the blonde's hips, rose up on her toes and gently connected their lips. Rachel tried to convey every single emotion she felt for the blonde in that one kiss. She broke away and wiped the small tears from Quinn's face.

"Now tell me that what I feel for you isn't real." She whispered.

"It's all happening so fast, Rachel." Quinn finally replied softly, her hands finding Rachel's hips. Finally allowing herself and Rachel the contact she'd been denying her friend since she'd arrived in New Haven.

"After hearing that I believe that what you feel is genuine but I know that you'll easily get over it. The one thing I want for us is to remain friends. I'm too scared of losing you. It's been rushing around my brain for the weeks now. There's too much at stake here."

"Redmoon once wrote that 'courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear'. You need to open your eyes and see the bigger picture."

"What exactly is the bigger picture here, Rachel? We date, we might not work out, we lose each other and we're back to square one."

"Love is more important than fear,"

"Don't even bring that word into it,"

"Why?"

"It's thrown about too easily."

"Those who are in the truest form of love have gained the courage to realise that something was more important than their fear. Life's about taking risks, Quinn. I don't go into relationships with the intention of breaking up with the other. I want to find that one person, don't you?"

"Of course I do,"

"Give us a chance then, let me be that one person for you," Rachel begged her eyes now filling with tears; slowly she was beginning to understand that she was fighting a losing battle. She could see the loss in Quinn's eyes; Quinn wasn't going to take the risk she needed. A risk that could ultimately end in happiness for both. When Quinn didn't reply, the diva sighed and turned her back on the Yale student.

Slowly she walked over to her bag, zipped it and picked it up. Quinn watched absently as the diva turned back around.

"If you can't take all of me, then you can't have any of me, Quinn." Rachel said her voice croaking as sadness tainted her words. Quinn's brow furrowed as the tears flooded from her eyes.

"No, Rachel, don't…don't go."

"I have to," She said walking towards the door. "Take care, Quinn." She said opening the door and leaving the blonde's bedroom. Quinn stood there rooted to the spot in the same position she had been for the entirety of their conversation. She was wrong. It wasn't just the diva's heart who had broken, it was her own too.

Outside of the apartment door, Rachel sunk to the ground. Her face distorted as silent tears and chokes escaped. She gasped for breath as the heart that was so close to being fixed shattered into even more pieces. The tears showed no sign of stopping as she got up and walked to the station not even glancing back. If she had, she'd have seen the outline of a heartbroken blonde staring as she walked away.

* * *

_Your views are ALWAYS welcomed! R+R? :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Quick note from me because I know many of you are desperate to find out what happens next with our girls! Thanks for all the reviews! It sounds sadistic but it made me smile knowing I'd broken so many hearts, only because that's **exactly **the response I wanted! I've tried to reply to all reviews but if you're a guest, I obviously can't. HarryPotterGleek - do you have an account? I owe you so many reviewing thank you's it's unreal!  
_

_Right onwards, again sorry it's quite jumpy and the plot's developing quickly but I want stuff sorted. :3  
Fabraygron :)_

* * *

Heartbroken Rachel sat on the train and closed her eyes. It was going to hurt her too much to just be friends with Quinn anymore. She knew she'd done the right thing in cutting all ties she knew it would make it much harder not having the blonde there as a friend anymore, but Quinn was right, she'd get over it. She always did. Why did it always have to be her doing the 'getting over'? She was the one who people just walked over. Most thought 'oh it's only Rachel, she'll get over it' but what if this was the one time she didn't? What if she was permanently broken? What if she was set for permanent spinsterhood? She knew she was being stupid she was still only eighteen, almost nineteen, and had her whole life to find another to spend her life with but she was heartbroken with a flair for dramatics.

Quinn finally uprooted herself from her spot in front of the kitchen window. The tears had dried on her face and her head ached from crying. Slowly she walked to the shower and stepped inside. Rachel had left her shampoo and shower gel which set Quinn off again. She certainly hadn't anticipated being this broken when she'd woken up this morning, but she didn't consider how genuine the brunette's feelings for her were. Leaning against the cool tiles of the shower she sighed as the water cascaded over her. Just like earlier the guilt wouldn't just wash away; it would take time to heal. She'd just lost her best friend all because she couldn't see past what was in front of her and admit how much she cared about the diva. She was blinded by the fear that she could lose her best friend and had never truly contemplated gaining a lover in the process. The realisation that Rachel could have been her best friend and her girlfriend at the same time soon dawned on Quinn. She soon realised what a mistake she'd made. She too had genuine feelings for the diva who she knew now would be more reluctant to Quinn's abrupt and sudden change of heart. So Quinn did what she did best. She ignored her feelings and mentally began preparing herself for a life without her best friend.

Rachel's journey home felt like an eternity. She tried to rid her thoughts of the blonde but to no avail. Cutting her best friend out of her life was going to be difficult but she hadn't realised the extent of it. When she saw the skyscrapers of the city come into view she sighed a sigh of relief. She was home. Well a home from home. Dashing off the train the moment it pulled into the station she lost herself in the regions of tourists and locals who inhabited the station. She lost herself on the sidewalk as she dodged pedestrians as she tried to hurry home. She had no recollection of Kurt saying he was going home that weekend so she made a pit stop in a restroom that normally she avoided in fear of picking up some unknown disease. Throwing water at her face and fixing her make up had never taken such a short amount of time. She ducked her head entering the lobby. She patiently waited for the elevator and was dismayed when a couple emerged holding hands and staring at each other with huge eyes filled with love.

Once inside her apartment she heard the television on.

"Kurt?" She yelled.

"Rachel? I thought you were gone until tomorrow?"

"Yeah I was, but I realised I have a bit of work to do, so I cut my trip short," she lied. Kurt nodded his head but didn't push her.

"How's Quinn?" He asked as she followed him back into their small lounge.

"She's good, she's super busy too, so she said next time I should definitely call before springing a surprise visit on her,"

"That would be advisable," he mocked. "Was she shocked?"

"Oh definitely, but she was going to visit me next weekend anyway,"

"Sounds like she was beginning to miss you as much as you miss her,"

"Hmmmm," Rachel simply replied.

"You know you probably could have caught a later train and spent a bit more time with Quinn," Kurt noted looking at the clock.

"Yeah but she had some books to return to the library before it closed," Rachel lied. The fashion intern turned to her and searched her eyes for something. He knew something wasn't quite right. Quickly excusing herself before Kurt could question her further, Rachel rushed to her bedroom and threw herself face first on her bed.

* * *

For the next week both girls tried to move on with their lives. Several times Quinn picked up her phone to tell the diva about something exciting that had happened to her only to realise that the diva probably didn't care anymore. She'd walked away.

Rachel had returned to her previous sombre state. She went to lectures and seminars down beat and disheartened. Kurt knew something had happened in New Haven. It had to. It was the only logical explanation for the sudden change in Rachel's behaviour. He was genuinely concerned and reluctantly he picked up his phone and searched through his contacts. He'd grown up a lot since he'd first become friends with Rachel, he hated interfering in her life. He just needed to know what had happened.

Quinn lay on her bed indulging in her usual Friday night routine. She was currently reading _'Peter Pan'_ wishing that she'd never had to grow up. Her phone lit up and started ringing beside her. Frowning at the caller, she ignored it. When the ringing stopped, she picked her book back up and tried to lose herself in the author's words like she'd done countless times but she couldn't. Something was different. Why was he calling? Had something happened to Rachel?

Tentatively she reached across and picked the phone up, hitting redial she closed her eyes until the phone connected and made the familiar ringing noise. Kurt answered within the first three bleeps. His voice was alert as he answered.

"Quinn?"

"Sorry Kurt, I was in the shower," Quinn lied.

"No problem, I need to talk to you," He began urgently.

"Sure, what's up?"

"What's happened between you and Rachel?"

"Straight to the point, aren't you?"

"I am where Rachel is concerned, you know how much she's been through in the last few months."

"I know, Kurt." Quinn snapped.

"So tell me, what happened?"

"She told me she wanted to be with me and I told her I couldn't be with her in that way. We're better off as friends." Quinn sighed.

"Ok, so that's an overview, now tell me exactly what you said and what she said. She's broken again, Quinn. Exactly like she was before you came to visit."

"She's that bad?" Quinn replied, stunned.

"Yes, only this time she's still eating, but that's because of your influence." He added reassuringly. "Now tell me, what exactly happened."

"She wanted to talk about what was happening between the two of us. We're close and we can be quite flirty and sometimes a bit touchy feely. I mean normally I'm hesitant at that kind of relationship with my friends but Rachel brings out a whole different side to me. I told her to leave it and she did. I remember staring at her as she slept knowing that I was going to break her heart by saying 'no' but I couldn't keep her hanging on. Reluctantly I told her about how I felt on Saturday morning. It was hard, Kurt. She was begging me to see things differently. To give it a shot. I genuinely believe what she feels for me is real and I'm not a rebound. I can assure you that she's not a rebound for me either but I don't want to risk the friendship we've built. It's so new and different that I'd hate to lose it all, but I already have." Quinn explained.

"What do you mean, you already have?" Kurt asked.

"When Rachel left, she said if I couldn't take all of her then I couldn't have any of her, effectively ending our friendship," She sighed. "I never expected to feel this broken Kurt, I don't know if it's because I miss her friendship or because once she'd actually left I saw her as more than a friend. I feel empty without her."

"So then she just came home? You've heard nothing off her since?"

"Not a thing. I expected that though, she's practically cut all ties with me. I don't blame her."

"No I don't either," Kurt replied sharply.

"I know, I know. I'm a horrible person."

"You're not a horrible person Quinn, you're just confused."

"Mmmmm," Quinn agreed, wanting this conversation to be over already.

"Thanks for telling me Quinn. I'll look after her, but you know she isn't going to wait forever, right?"

"I don't expect her too,"

"Sort your head out Quinn, then come and get her." Kurt said hanging up the phone.

"B-b-b-" Quinn stammered as the line went dead.

* * *

Rachel sat in one of the performance studios going over the lyrics for her assignment. She'd decided that 'Taking Chances' now had too many bad memories attached to it. She'd taken her chance and failed. She'd scoured her iTunes library desperately searching for a song. Needless to say she'd found it. The only problem was that it was a duet, so she'd have to do a little bit of adapting. She sat highlighting the lyrics and analysing the meaning, trying to connect it to her life. That wasn't too hard; she could do that with any sad love song these days. Kurt had really stepped up over the weekend. On Saturday he'd taken her out for lunch and they'd spent the evening watching 'Funny Girl'. He made her breakfast on Sunday before they went walking in the park. She suspected he'd spoken to Quinn but she never asked him. Instead she appreciated the effort he was making to look after her whilst understanding what had happened. He never mentioned Quinn's name, he just made small talk when Rachel looked like she'd drifted off into a deep thought. Truth being told Rachel was running out of things to think about when it came to Quinn. Everything she'd wanted to say to the blonde, she'd said. She had no regrets. She just needed to see what the blonde decided to do. Rachel was holding out for a realisation from the blonde but she also wasn't going to sit around and wait for her to decide. If someone else came along she'd see it as a valid option. The blonde had no hold over her as much as it hurt her to admit that.

* * *

'_Come get her' _kept replaying in Quinn's mind. Kurt's words had really struck a nerve with the blonde. She'd spoken to Santana continuously over the past few days trying to gain advice from her oldest friend. The Latina couldn't force Quinn into making a decision she could only plant the seeds in her mind. In true Santana style she had definitely planted the seeds. Quinn's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the apartment door. When she didn't hear her roommate moving from her room, Quinn pushed her chair out and walked to the door.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Quinn blurted as soon as she registered who was at the door.

"I love you Q, but this pining has got to stop. I'm here so we can go back to New York and you can get your girl," Santana responded firmly barging past Quinn and heading for the lounge.

"You're crazy,"

"No Q, you're crazy." Santana replied raising her hand to stop Quinn from beginning her endless rant of not wanting to ruin the friendship. "I'm sick of hearing it Quinn. You want to be with Berry but you just can't admit it. Is it because you're finally admitting you're gay?"

"What? No! I have no problems with the fact she's a girl, it's just…" She responded quickly before trailing off.

"Just what?"

"What if we don't work out? I don't want to break her heart,"

"News flash: you already have!" Santana replied snarkily. "I spoke to Kurt a few days ago and she's a mess, Q."

"Since when have you cared all of a sudden?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

"You're my closest friend Q, besides Britt. Berry and I put everything behind us before we graduated so I do care. I care about both of you."

"What if she says no? What if I've already hurt her too much?"

"Screw the 'what if's'… What if you'd never gotten pregnant? What if I'd never had the courage to tell Britt that I loved her? We can't live life thinking life that. We're too young to be stuck with regret." Santana lectured. "Where's all the fight in Quinn Fabray gone? Do you remember shitty single thing you've overcome in your life?"

"Of course,"

"Maybe it's time you gained some happiness then? Instead of sitting here like a coward,"

"I'm not a coward," Quinn snapped.

"Then why haven't you told Berry exactly how you feel? Don't give me the 'I don't wanna lose her as a friend' shit either. Look at me and Brittany. We were best friends for years before anything happened, then when it did I couldn't be the person she needed to be and it almost cost me her." Santana replied before pulling her friend into a tight hug.

"You just gotta be brave, Q. I know you are, the old Quinn Fabray is still in there somewhere." She whispered into her friend's ear.

They sat like that for another hour before Quinn pulled herself away.

"I missed you, Santana. Thank you," She said as she stood up. "Seriously, thank you for everything."

"It's no problem, now are you going to get your girl?"

"I am…" She replied. "If she'll have me,"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Santana smirked as the two walked to the blonde's bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the delay, I knew what I wanted to write but writer's block definitely hit. To the reviewers who said the last chapter was pretty short, I can only apologise I can't write 3,000+ word updates (Although this is close to 4,000 it isn't going to become a habit), I genuinely worry that I'm being too descriptive or just adding words for the sake of it. The angst is almost all over too. I write best when it's fluffy and sugar coated! I probably won't be able to update for another week, I've got a summer university project starting on Monday which has me working 33 hours in 3 days, which is something I'm definitely not used to! I'm going to be exhausted so I won't have much downtime. Fear not, any time I have I'll be working on an update! Enough from me!_

_Thanks to all who have alerted, favourited and reviewed so far! I appreciate it all! Enjoy!_  
_Fabraygron :)_

* * *

"Right genius, what's your plan?" Quinn sniped as she and Santana sat on the train that was currently speeding through the countryside heading for the bright city lights of New York.

"Oh I don't have a plan," Santana dead panned. Quinn narrowed her eyes in response to the Latina's comment. "Seriously, I don't. I just needed to get you here. The rest is up to you my friend."

"Friend? If I was a friend, you'd be giving me a bit more help here, Santana!"

"Tell you what, we'll go back to my place, you can shower and get dressed up before we go out for food and talk through a plan."

"What if she doesn't want me anymore, San?"

"She will,"

"…and if she doesn't?"

"I'll go all Lima Heights on her ass." The Latina quipped. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" She added. Quinn nodded glad that her friend really was looking out for her. "I told you Q, your one of my closest friends. I've got your back."

"You said you spoke with Kurt a few days ago." Quinn noted as she recalled their conversation. Santana nodded to clarify. "How exactly did that come about?"

"Hummel called me to see if I'd spoken to you lately. I told him we'd spoken quite a bit then he asked if I knew about the stuff that was going on between you and Berry. I simply told him yes, to which he rambled on about you having an emotional breakdown on the phone to him," Quinn rolled her eyes at the man's overdramatic explanation. "After many discussions with you this week, I knew that nothing was going to be resolved because you're both too stubborn. So I decided to come and get you." Santana explained.

"So Kurt doesn't know I'm coming into the city?"

"Not a clue, I couldn't trust him not to tell Rachel. I haven't spoken to her so I can't judge what she'd actually do if she knew you were coming. She might camp outside my apartment or hightail it back to Lima to avoid you. It sounds like you've dealt that girl some real heartache, Q."

"Trust me, I regret every single second. I needed Kurt to understand that, hence the 'emotional breakdown'" She replied.

"Lose the air quotes. You've been breaking down on me pretty much every single phone call."

"I never expected it to hurt this much," Quinn sighed.

"Yeah you told me that a few times too," Santana joked. "That's what this visit's for one, way or another you shall begin fixing that broken heart of yours."

* * *

"Wait? You live here?" Quinn exclaimed as they approached one of the apartment blocks that sat beautifully on the skyline.

"I sure do, you'd know if you'd visited before now." The Latina quipped. Instantly Quinn felt guilty, she'd been too busy pining over Rachel to even consider visiting her other best friend. She'd never thought about it during her visit to the city either. She'd been too focused on Rachel.

"Lose the guilty look, Fabray." Santana said as she noticed Quinn's blank expression. Turning to let them into the building, she headed towards the elevator before she spoke again. "That wasn't a jibe. I know you've had stuff on your mind, besides I go back to Lima a lot." Quinn nodded curtly in response. She knew the Latina was missing Brittany.

"How is Britt doing?"

"She's getting there, her parents have hired a tutor to help her improve her GPA."

"That's good then. Is she planning on moving up here in the fall then?"

"Yeah, she's looking at it anyway. She doesn't know whether she wants to go to college or just look for work straight away," The Latina informed her as she unlocked her apartment door.

"How's that working out for you?" Quinn asked as she looked around in awe at her friend's place.

"What?"

"Looking for work."

"It's hard. I've had a few gigs in a couple of the local pubs but nothing major. I'm just waiting, I'd say patiently but you know me too well." She laughed.

"That I do," Quinn nodded. "I can't believe this is your place,"

Santana's apartment was massive. It had a spacious kitchen with a sleek modern island in the centre. The entire room had a modern feel down to the dish rack sitting on the sink. Adjoined on to the kitchen was the lounge which was slightly smaller but only slightly. Santana had placed pictures of her and her friends in frames and mounted them to her wall. The TV sat in the corner with all the furniture pointed towards it.

"My bedroom's the first door on your right," Santana said pointing back down the hallway they'd just walked through. "The bathroom is next door to that. The door opposite that is the guest room, which is where you'll be sleeping."

"This place is incredible, Santana."

"I'm rarely here." She admitted "If I'm not in Lima, I'm out in the city looking for work. My Mom's money is only going to get me so far."

"I'm proud of you. You stood up for what you wanted." Quinn said pulling her friend into a tight hug.

"Hey, maybe I'll be able to say that about you at some point this weekend." Santana joked breaking the emotional tension. Quinn scoffed at her quick wit.

"Go put your stuff in the guest room and get ready then we can head out, ok?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Quinn said taking her stuff and exiting the lounge.

Santana waited a moment until she heard the blonde's bedroom door close before she pulled out her phone. Quickly she typed out a text, her head continuously shifting up from the phone to the guest bedroom door as she waited for a response. A minute later her phone bleeped and a devious smile appeared on her face. Operation Faberry was officially a-go.

* * *

"Come on Rachel, I made reservations and you know how annoyed they get when we're late," Kurt shouted through their apartment. He stood at the door cautiously eyeing his watch.

"I'll be two minutes," She yelled. "Since when could you get ready before me anyway?" Rachel asked suspiciously. It was a well known fact that Kurt took longer of the two to get ready before they went anywhere. Rachel was usually stood by the door shouting for him to hurry up. Kurt simply didn't answer instead he eyed his watch again before stomping his foot on the floor in an attempt to hurry her up. The diva grabbed her cardigan and purse before darting out of her room.

"I still don't get what the hurry is," she argued as she vacated the apartment.

"I made reservations for a reason. I have to be back by ten to Skype with Blaine."

"Nice to see you still make time for me around your boyfriend."

"Oh ha ha," he deadpanned as they began walking down the street. He ushered her forward trying to make her speed up.

"Kurt I can't speed walk in these heels,"

"I'm sorry but they'll give away our table if we're not there by seven forty five."

* * *

"Santana, this place looks amazing," Quinn noted as Santana held open the door for her.

"It is! It makes the best quesadilla I've ever tasted,"

"Do you two have a reservation?" The waiter asked standing behind the front desk.

"No, but normally I don't need a reservation," Santana flirted with the man. She batted her eyelids and ran her fingers through her hair twirling the ends of the long curls.

"I'm sorry but we're fully booked for tonight." He informed them.

"Are you sure, I think you need to check that list again," Santana smirked looking up at the waiter with big bold eyes.

"I can assure you I don't need to check." He said looking deep into the Latina's eyes. "Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he added as he looked past her to a couple who were waiting patiently behind her.

"See here my friend, this lady and I we're going to eat here tonight, so we'll wait for a table to open up."

"Santana, look let's go." Quinn stated as her friend began drawing attention to herself.

"No Q, I promised you the best quesadilla and you're going to get it. Some loser is bound to miss their reservation and we'll be waiting to snipe it." Santana stated taking a seat on one of the leather couches. Quinn looked between the waiter and Santana before joining the Latina next to her on the couch.

"How about we wait ten minutes and if nothing opens up we can just go get food somewhere else?" Quinn reasoned. She really didn't want to sit and wait in this restaurant all evening, not if they had a plan to actually plan.

"Make it thirty and we have a deal,"

"Thirty minutes, Santana? Are you being serious right now? If you really want quesadilla we can go back to your apartment and I'll make it for you myself."

"No offence Quinn, but you're not the best cook,"

"I resent that, I'm learning day by day." Quinn scoffed as she sat back into the couch and crossed one leg over the other. "Are you serious about waiting thirty minutes just to see if a table opens up?"

"I am." Santana simply replied, piercing the waiter with a strong glare.

* * *

"What time was our reservation for?" Rachel asked as they rounded the corner.

"7:45," He replied looking at his watch. He had five minutes to get to the restaurant. He grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her forward.

"Kurt what the heck is this about? You've never been this bothered to get to dinner before or to even stick to a Skype schedule with Blaine."

"Mr Schuester's been running them ragged for Sectionals, this is his only time to chat this weekend, so sorry for having to rush you,"

"Kurt, I'd have understood if you couldn't have made this dinner, we could have rescheduled." Rachel offered sympathetically as she voluntarily sped up. Kurt looked away from her and a smirk escaped his lips. They rounded the final corner and the restaurant was right up ahead.

"Just in time," Kurt noted as he opened the door for his friend.

"Table for two under the name Hummel," he said as he approached the front desk.

Quinn had been staring at the clock on the wall in front of her desperately counting down the seconds until she and Santana could leave when she heard the familiar voice of Kurt Hummel. She looked up and saw the fashion intern leaning forward over the counter.

"Kurt?" Quinn called.

"My, my Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez, this is a surprise." He replied in shock.

"Hummel," Santana nodded.

"Why are the two of you sitting there?"

"We're waiting for a table, we've got a couple more minutes before we can leave," Quinn sighed. "Who are you here with? Work?" Quinn asked.

"Errrr," He replied trying to come up with a fake person before Rachel stepped forward into view. Kurt's mouth bobbed up and down like a fish out of water. Quinn's eyes moved from the man to the person who moved to stand by his side.

"Rachel." Quinn simply said as she jumped to her feet.

The brunette stood tightly next to Kurt looking everywhere but at Quinn. Quinn's eyes were glued to the diva. Every feeling that Quinn had developed towards Rachel escalated. The diva's dress clung tightly to every curve. Her hair fell in loose curls over her shoulder. The light make up she was wearing really made her eyes pop.

"Well isn't this cosy?" Santana quipped taking to her feet. She looked to Kurt who nodded sharply. He rummaged through his pocket, took out his wallet and handed the waiter his credit card. "Anything those two want is on me," he said signalling between Quinn and Rachel. "Come on Santana, I think this is going to be a long meal for these two." He pulled Santana by the arm and led her out of the restaurant, both with devious grins plastered across their faces. She quickly popped her head back in and shouted "Q, I was serious, have the quesadilla." She laughed. "Seriously you two, sort your shit out."

Quinn's focus was still locked onto the brunette who hadn't shifted in her positioning. She moved closer to the brunette who stepped backwards, almost falling into the front desk. "Can I show you two to your table?" The waiter asked. He didn't have a clue what was going on but he just wanted the two seated eager to

"Yes," Quinn replied confidently. Rachel's jaw shifted as she spoke.

"No," She turned to leave before Quinn lent out and touched her arm.

"Rachel, don't, don't leave. Stay." Quinn begged. "I miss you so much, Rachel. You're my best friend, give me this chance. I know I don't deserve it, but please Rachel. I'm begging you." Quinn's eyes were wide and the diva shifted nervously.

"Ok," she simply replied.

"Ok?" Quinn repeated, desperate for clarification.

"Ok."

"This way then," the waiter said rapidly trying to hurry them forward.

Rachel followed nervously behind the waiter. She had no idea what she was letting herself in for. Quinn had made it clear that she wasn't interested in Rachel. If she was just going to repeat that then the diva didn't need to hear it. They sat down in silence and quickly busied their eyes with the menu. Quinn's heart was bursting, she just wanted to spill everything to Rachel but she knew it wasn't the right time. She needed to set out some equal footing, but before she could start another waiter interrupted.

"Can I get you any drinks?"

"In fact I think we're ready to order," Rachel replied. Quinn was astounded by the croak in the diva's voice. It was the most she'd heard Rachel say since she'd arrived. "You're having quesadilla, right?" She said looking up to Quinn with almost a light smile on her face.

"Right," Quinn replied a smile also gracing her face.

"Two black bean and vegetable quesadillas with a side of guacamole and two Diet Cokes please." She turned to the waiter and flashed him the mega watt patented Rachel Berry smile. He walked away shaking his head at the quick shifting mood of the brunette haired woman. "You're ok with eating vegan, aren't you?" Rachel asked shyly.

"Of course," Quinn nodded quickly. "So…"

"So…" The diva repeated.

"I'm so so-" Quinn began but was stopped when the diva raised her hand up.

"Don't, Quinn."

"I can't. I have to apologise, Rachel."

"Can we eat first?" She enquired. "I haven't eaten all day and I really don't want to have to walk out before eating," she joked.

"Sure." Quinn sighed. She had a bit more time to decide what she really was going to say to the diva.

"So, what have you been up to?" Quinn asked as she took a sip of her coke. She attempted some form of normalcy in their dinner conversation. She wasn't sure whether the diva would actually talk or just give her tiny answers but she couldn't just sit in silence.

"Working really, I've got quite a lot done on that assignment I was telling you about."

"Oh, so you decided on a song?"

"Yeah, I went for 'Without You' from RENT. I'm having a bit of a problem with it,"

"What's up?"

"It's a duet and I can't find the right vocal partner."

"Can you not adapt it into a solo?"

"I tried, it needs that second voice." Rachel shrugged. She'd been working flat out, day in and day out trying to develop it into a solo.

"Have you asked anyone in your class?"

"No one has the right voice to complement mine," Rachel sighed in defeat. She waved the conversation away wanting to deflect the attention from her self-described failures.

"What about you?"

"Not much really, I'm loaded down with work but Santana forced me to come this weekend. Now I guess why, those two really set us up, huh?" Quinn laughed as the waiter approached their table and set down their dishes.

"Yeah I guess they did." Rachel replied laughing along with the blonde. The diva's laugh was the most angelic sound Quinn had heard in weeks.

"We definitely got played by our two so-called best friends." Quinn sniggered as she cut into her food.

"This smells really good," she mused before taking a small bite. It wasn't the best she'd ever tasted but if Rachel enjoyed it then hopefully she could learn to enjoy it. Quinn knew that if they decided to stay friends that it could and would work. She couldn't bear to lose Rachel again but that didn't mean she was going to give her up so easily. They ate their meals in a comfortable silence, similar to the one they'd experienced before the big fall out. They shared small smiles and their eyes were locked on, it was almost like their 'first date' where they flirted without saying a word. The meal almost felt like they hadn't lost the past two weeks; that Quinn hadn't broken Rachel's heart and her own in the process. They'd reverted without knowing or even realising. Quinn took out her purse at the end of the meal ready to pay but Rachel stopped her.

"We have Kurt's credit card," she smiled.

"I'd feel bad making him pay,"

"I wouldn't. He set me up,"

"You make it sound like you haven't enjoyed it." Quinn flirted cheekily which caused Rachel to blush profusely. "Would you be up for going for a walk with me?" Quinn asked once the waiter had processed her card.

"I don't see why not."

* * *

Rachel and Quinn walked slowly and quietly through the city, the only sounds they could distinctly hear was the sound of traffic driving past. Quinn noticed a couple of familiar landmarks and before they knew it she was stood outside Boardwalk which was looking pretty quiet. "Can I buy you a cup of coffee?" Quinn asked.

"Sure," Rachel replied softly. She was enjoying spending time with Quinn again. She knew that the first time she saw Quinn after she walked out it would be difficult, but tonight had been easier than she'd anticipated. The first time she'd seen Quinn in the restaurant, her heart had practically stopped but in typical Quinn fashion she'd eased those fears and everything had almost fallen back into place. Rachel knew Quinn wanted to talk about what had happened in New Haven; the brunette just hoped that it wouldn't be as bad as last time. In fact she knew nothing could be as bad as last time. She certainly wouldn't be the one walking away broken this time. She couldn't be any more broken.

"Evening Rachel," Marco called from behind the counter. "Soy chai latte and what was it? An Americano for your friend?"

"You're the best, Marco."

"Go sit down, I'll bring them over."

"You definitely come here way too much," Quinn joked as she sat down in the booth.

"I haven't been here in a while actually, I've hardly socialised with anyone besides Kurt to be honest," she explained. Quinn's mouth formed an 'O' shape. "That wasn't meant to be a guilt-trip," the diva added hastily. Marco interrupted the tense silence by setting down their drinks and noticing the silence quickly departed.

"Is it a good time for me to apologise yet?" Quinn asked. Rachel didn't respond so Quinn took this as her moment to tell the diva how she really felt.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I never expected that I would hurt you as much as I did. I went through everything in my mind before I told you and never once did I picture you leaving. I never anticipated how much you'd hurt. I genuinely thought we could just put it behind us. I thought you'd get over how you felt, but that was wrong of me, Rachel.

People always take you for granted, Rachel. They think you'll get over it because it's you. I wanted to show you how you should be treated by your partner and I didn't fulfil that criteria. I broke your heart and lost your friendship in one fell swoop. I just didn't expect it to hurt me as much as it hurt you. Watching you walk away broke my heart, Rachel.

I've pined for you since that day. I know that sounds pathetic but it's the truth. I realised how much I was letting go. I not only lost my best friend but I lost a potential lover, someone I could share my life with. I never fully understood how much you meant to me until I watched you walk away." Quinn explained, her eyes never leaving Rachel's. She needed the diva to know what she felt.

"You have no reason to believe me, but I do need you Rachel. I need you as a friend but I need you as a girlfriend too. I understand completely if that's not what you want from me now, god I don't deserve the second chance but if you gave me that chance I'd spend everyday we have together making it up to you."

"Why couldn't you have told me this at some point during the last two weeks?"

"I didn't know whether you'd actually speak to me,"

"Were you actually ever planning on telling me this?" The diva snapped. "If Santana hadn't dragged your pretty blonde ass down here were you ever planning on telling me any of that?"

"I-I-I…" She stammered she knew full well that the diva had a valid point. Had this opportunity never presented itself would she actually have confronted her feelings for Rachel? "I don't know Rachel, I miss your friendship but you said if I couldn't take all of you, I couldn't have any of you. I thought our friendship was over. I didn't expect you to wait for me either. So I honestly don't know."

"I like you a lot, Quinn. I couldn't just get over that," She stated reaching over and taking the blonde's hand. Quinn smiled at the interaction and turned her hand lacing her fingers with the brunette's. "I couldn't just get over you, not like that. Your friendship means everything to me, Quinn. You mean everything to me. I won't lie, I have been hurting so much but the minute I saw you tonight when you asked me not to leave I knew there was a reason I had to stay."

"So, can we give it a shot? I don't expect you to forgive and forget what has happened between us but I'd really like to see what happens between us, officially. Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

_Well? Much better?_  
_R+R? :) _


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for the 'cliffhanger' ending and I'm sorry for making you wait for over a week for the next update. I was working and it was great fun! Now however we're getting to the good stuff. I did promise no angst, and yes I'm sticking to that! We've had enough. We just need fluff now...lots and lots of fluff? Yes? Ok!  
Our girls are getting there... kind of. ;)_

_R+R,_  
_Fabraygron. :)_

* * *

"How'd you think they're doing?" Kurt asked as he and Santana sat down on the couch in his and Rachel's apartment. He was completely dumbfounded by the situation. He never thought that the former Cheerio and himself would be sat in his apartment chatting like old friends.

"Well from the way that Quinn's been pining for Rachel the past couple of weeks, I'd hope they're getting on well."

"Wait, did you just call her Rachel?" Kurt asked feigning shock.

"Oh shut it, Hummel." She spat back. "I'm trying to be nicer than I was in high school."

"Good luck with that,"

"How's Rachel been?" The Latina asked sidestepping Kurt's snide remark.

"Terrible. I always know something's up when she's quiet, I mean it is Rachel we're talking about. The girl practically hums in her sleep. She's been terrible and I just hope that they're sorting through everything."

"What if they don't though?" Santana asked.

"Why do I feel like we're in an episode of Friends?"

"It's Rachel and Quinn, they're been through so much during high school that they have to work it out on their own this time." Santana replied ignoring Kurt.

"Oh we are definitely in an episode of Friends. We need to be locked in a bedroom listening through a door for it to be the full Friends experience"

"Quit with the Friends references, I got it the first time!" Santana replied hitting the fashion intern with a cushion.

"Santana, we need a plan for what happens if they don't get together,"

"No I refuse to be sucked into another plan. You and I have done enough meddling. They're adults now we have to let them sort it out themselves."

* * *

"Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?

"It's not that simple," Rachel replied confidently still holding onto the blonde's hand.

She'd had time to decide what she wanted. Yes she wanted Quinn but she couldn't let the blonde walk all over her heart. She had to protect herself first. Quinn felt as all the air had been knocked out of her. She looked deep into Rachel's eyes and saw fear and hurt. She couldn't speak. Not once did she think the diva would turn her down. She wasn't arrogant enough to think that the diva desperately wanted her but she knew how deep her affections for her ran.

"I like you a lot." Rachel continued. "It's just that I'm still fixing myself from the last time we had one of these soul bearing discussions. Hearing you speak then really underpinned how much we could get hurt, I lost you once Quinn. I don't think I could do that again."

"This is beginning to sound really familiar and played out, Rachel." Quinn sniped. Instantly she regretted it. She shouldn't be taking her anger out on the diva. She knew it was her fault they were in this position.

"Yes it does. Maybe you were right though Quinn, maybe we're better off as friends."

"That's not what I want now, Rachel."

"Sometimes we don't always get what we want."

"Please Rachel. I'm not going to beg, but I want you to give us a shot now." Quinn said squeezing the diva's hand tighter.

"I really want to, Quinn." Rachel whined. "It's just I want you to come here under normal pretences. I want you to be able to admit you like me without outside influences. For now we need to be friends, if something happens, then it happens and I won't stand in the way of that but for now we're only friends." Rachel stated confidently. She knew eventually she and Quinn would be together but the blonde needed to get there on her own.

"I can respect that, I guess."

"You have to Quinn, it's the only way we can move on from this." Rachel said as she released the blonde's hand. She wanted to grab it again but she knew that she had to test the validity of Quinn's feelings. "Walk me back to my apartment?" Rachel asked.

"Of course." Quinn said as she rose from her seat and followed the brunette out of the coffee shop.

* * *

"Your plan sucked Santana," Quinn yelled as she got back to the Latina's apartment after walking Rachel home.

"What? Why?"

"Rachel just wants to be friends,"

"That is not what Kurt and I intended!"

"Well whatever you two intended did not happen."

"Tell me everything." Santana said as she pulled Quinn to sit on the couch.

* * *

"I'm testing her Kurt," Rachel explained as Kurt poured their coffee and followed her into the lounge where they both sank onto the couch.

"That's unfair, Rachel. The girl just poured her heart out for you. She told you exactly what you wanted to hear from her."

"Unfair?" Rachel almost shrieked in shock. Since when did her best friend defend her potential girlfriend/other best friend? "What she did to me was unfair!"

"She didn't know exactly how she felt about you, Rachel. You have gay fathers who've raised you to be incredibly open minded. Quinn doesn't have that upbringing; she needed the time to work out her feelings. It is hard coming to terms with the fact you might be gay, Rachel. Did you not learn anything from the episode with Finn and Santana last year? You need to fix this." He stated. His glare fixed concretely on her eyes. Her posture tightened as Kurt hit on something she hadn't thought about.

"I never thought of it like that." She conceded. "I'm not going to stop though, I need to test her before she has the opportunity to break my heart again." She stated as she stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door shut, just for dramatic effect.

* * *

"She's testing you," Santana evaluated.

"What?"

"She's testing whether you really value her or whether you're here because I got sick of your whining ass and forced you to like her."

"Rachel's not like that," Quinn replied.

"I'm telling you Q, that's what the midget's doing."

"Don't call her that, you said you were working on being nice."

"I am but not when someone's playing my best friend."

Rachel lay on her bed and contemplated what she'd done. Her head was telling her she'd done the right thing, she needed to test Quinn. She never thought of the implications of the labels they'd be branded with if they got together. In her eyes love was love, there was no need to label something so pure and rare. She only wanted to check the blonde was in it for the long haul. She had to start soon. Not just soon but tomorrow. She grabbed her purse, found her cell phone and dialled the blonde's number. Reclining back she heard the dial tone and then the phone started ringing. It rang and it rang. Rachel looked at the clock and knew the blonde wouldn't be sleeping; she'd undoubtedly be recounting the night's events with Santana. That thought alone worried the brunette. Defeated she hung up and went to shower.

"Q, your phone's going nuts in here. Come and answer it," Santana yelled from the lounge. "Doesn't matter, it's stopped now." She added picking it up. "I guess you should phone her straight back, it was Berry. This might be one of her tests, I can just picture it now, she's putting a cross in the box next to the 'answers the phone within three rings'…" She mocked.

"Santana, be nice." Quinn snapped as she snatched her cell off the girl.

"Oh Q, chill." She snarked. Although she and Kurt had agreed not to get involved in their friend's friendship/relationship she quickly decided that if the diva was truly planning on testing the blonde only to break her in some feeble form of revenge then she'd have no qualms about meddling for a second time.

Quinn settled into the armchair and took her phone out. She looked up and saw Santana was staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"Don't play innocent, who're you texting?"

"Rachel of course." She stated nonchalantly.

"Just be careful, Q." Santana warned and with that she picked up the remote and flicked on the television. Quinn zoned out as she sent the first message.

**10:15 [Quinn]: "Hey Rachel, sorry my cell was in the lounge. What's up?"**

She sighed when Rachel hadn't texted straight back. Maybe she'd dialled the blonde's number by accident and didn't know what Quinn was on about. Quinn's phone lit up in her lap distracting her attention from whatever reality show Santana was currently watching.

**10:25 [Rachel]: "Sorry was in the shower, I just called to see if you wanted to go shopping or something tomorrow? If you have plans with Santana don't worry, we can hang out another time. :) x"**

**10:26 [Quinn]: "We don't have any plans during the day but she wants to go out for a meal tomorrow evening before I head home on Sunday morning. What time were you thinking?"**

**10:28 [Rachel]: "Maybe 11? Unless you wanted to sleep in? x"**

**10:28 [Quinn]: "11 is ok with me. Will you pick me up?"**

**10:29 [Rachel]: "Of course. You're staying at Santana's right? x"**

**10:30 [Quinn]: "Yeah, do you know where that is?"**

**10:32 [Rachel]: "I'll check with Kurt if not can you text me it in the morning? x"**

**10:33 [Quinn]: "Of course. :)"**

**10:34 [Rachel]: "You up to much? x" **

Rachel pondered replying but went with her gut. If she and Quinn were going to make an honest attempt at being friends, there was no time like the present. Quinn's heart leapt when she saw Rachel trying to make conversation.

"I'm going to bed, S." Quinn said as she got up and hugged her friend.

"No phone sex, Q. It's far too early in your friend-relationship-thing." Santana warned jokingly.

"Har. Har." Quinn deadpanned.

**10:37 [Quinn]: "Sorry, was just saying good night to Santana. I've just got into bed, think I'm going to read for a while. You? :)"**

**10:38 [Rachel]: "I'm just lying in bed, no doubt I'll fall asleep soon so if you don't get a reply I'm not ignoring you, I'm just sleeping :P x"**

**10:38 [Quinn]: "Am I that boring? ;)"**

**10:39 [Rachel]: "Of course not, it's just been a long day. x"**

**10:39 [Quinn]: "Relax Rachel, I'm just kidding."**

**10:40 [Rachel]: "I know, I was just making sure you knew I didn't think you were boring."**

**10:41 [Quinn]: "I'm sat in bed reading a book on a Friday night, how am I not boring? :P"**

**10:43 [Rachel]: "Well what would you want to be doing instead?" **

Rachel could feel herself blushing as she pondered what to write. She knew she wasn't pushing Quinn but she wanted to try and regain some of their flirty friendship dynamics.

**10:45 [Quinn]: "Well if we were dating I'd say you, but since we're just friends (not that I'm complaining!) I'd probably like to be watching a movie with someone."**

**10:45 [Quinn]: "Sorry if that was too forward, I pressed send before my mind had chance to process it. x"**

**10:46 [Rachel]: "Calm down Quinn, when I said we should go back to being friends, that's what I meant. We used to be flirty with each other. You know Santana is in the other room you could easily go and watch a movie with her. ;) x" **

**10:47 [Quinn]: "Are you sure? I don't want to push the boundaries before we're ready. x"**

**10:48 [Rachel]: "If I remember correctly I told you that regardless of how our 'date' went I knew we'd be ending up in bed together at the end of the night. If that wasn't sexual I don't know what is. :P x"**

**10:50 [Quinn]: "Well in that case, that's not who I'd want to watch a movie with right now. ;)That was a great 'date' night by the way!"**

**10:50 [Rachel]: "Oh? Who' do you want to watch a movie with right now? ;) x"**

**10:51 [Quinn]: "I think you know who. ;) I'm glad we're trying to be friends again, Rachel. I've missed this. x"**

**10:52 [Rachel]: Me too! I just missed you, Quinn. x"**

**10:52 [Quinn] "How sappy are we? x"**

**10:53 [Rachel]: "Yeah and we aren't even dating yet. ;) x"**

**10:54 [Quinn]: "So you think we'll get there? x"**

**10:54 [Rachel]: "I do! Look I've got you adding kisses on the end of your texts, that's a good start, Fabray."**

**10:55 [Quinn]: "Did I just get a tick in the 'get kisses on the end of her texts' box? :P x"**

**10:56 [Rachel]: "What boxes? x"**

**10:56 [Quinn]: "Nothing, just something Santana joked about earlier. :) x"**

**10:56 [Rachel]: "Do explain! x"**

**10:57 [Quinn]: "Promise not to hate me… x"**

**10:57 [Rachel]: "It's impossible to hate you, Santana on the other hand. ;) x"**

**10:58 [Quinn]: "Santana reckons you're testing me and the validity of my feelings, I won't blame you if you are though. The box reference was Santana's idea that you have a clipboard with a list of things that I have to do or say before we can date. So adding kisses to a text would classify as one. x"**

**11:03 [Rachel]: "Oh. I won't lie, I was planning on testing you but just chatting to you has made me totally scrap that. I can't measure our friendship Quinn. It's too important to me. x"**

It was a minor lie but Rachel couldn't bring up the possibility of labels right now, she was having too much fun reconnecting with her best friend. She was brought back to the conversation when her phone buzzed beside her.

**11:04 [Quinn]: "Me too, Rachel. :) x"**

**11:05 [Rachel]: "When can we start adding sleepovers to our friendship again? I miss cuddling up next to you. x"**

**11:06 [Quinn]: "Whenever you want. Maybe next time I decide I want to watch a movie and it isn't past 10:30? Potentially next time I'm in the city too? :) x"**

**11:06 [Rachel]: "Are you just doing anything to make me happy? x"**

**11:07 [Quinn]: "I told you earlier I'd spend the rest of our time together trying to make you happy and if that starts by adding sleepovers to our friendship timeline thing we have going on then will make you happy then I'm happy to oblige. ;) x"**

**11:08 [Rachel]: "'Friendship timeline thing? Please tell me you don't put that into your essays… x"**

**11:08 [Quinn]: "I didn't know what to call it. I just wanted to add sleepovers to it. :) x"**

**11:08 [Rachel]: "Yeah, yeah, you just want to get me into bed. ;) x"**

**11:09 [Quinn]: "I don't see you making that too much of a challenge, Berry. :P x"**

**11:09 [Rachel]: "Yeah I probably won't put too much of a fight up. x"**

**11:10 [Quinn]: "I didn't think so! Do you know how much of my book I've read tonight? x"**

**11:10 [Rachel]: "Errr, I'm guessing probably not a lot. x"**

**11:12 [Quinn]: "I tried reading at the start of the conversation but gave up. I think I read about two pages before I bookmarked my page and got into bed. x"**

**11:13 [Rachel]: "I'm honoured. Not many people can get Bookworm Fabray to put her book down so easily. ;) x"**

**11:14 [Quinn]: "Bookworm Fabray? Where on earth did you get that one? x" **

Quinn sighed when she looked at her phone a couple of minutes later and there still wasn't a response. She figured the brunette had fallen asleep. She smiled at the thought of her friend clutching her phone as she waited for the blonde to reply. She quickly dashed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She turned out the light before climbing back into bed. Her phone lit up the darkness and she hurriedly grabbed it off the pillow.

**11:30 [Rachel]: "Sorry I may have dozed off for a minute. Errr, if I say Santana will you beat her up? x"**

Quinn smiled when her assumptions were proven correct. She wondered how much longer until Rachel gave up and called it a night completely.

**11:30 [Quinn]: "I figured as much. :P Now this nickname… me beat Santana up? That'll all depend on whether you're lying or not. ;) x"**

**11:31 [Rachel]: "Ok, I totally made it up. x"**

**11:32 [Quinn]: "I thought so. Look we have a 'date' tomorrow, you need to get your beauty sleep. ;) x"**

**11:32 [Rachel]: "Air quotes? Seriously? x"**

**11:32 [Quinn]: "You want me to lose the air quotes and just admit we're going on a date? After you initially asked me to 'hang out' x"**

**11:33 [Rachel]: "Calling it a date would be advisable. :) x"**

**11:33 [Quinn]: "Ok. We have a date tomorrow and we both need to rest. Good night Rachel. :) xx"**

**11:35 [Rachel]: "I'm glad you decided we both need the rest or as you so politely put it 'beauty sleep'. Also… two kisses? Someone's eager huh? ;) Good night, Quinn. xx" **

**11:36 [Quinn]: "Easy tiger. ;) xx"**

**11:39 [Rachel]: "I thought you were going to sleep? xx"**

**11:40 [Quinn]: "I am, I just wanted to have the last word. :P xx"**

Rachel sighed when she read Quinn's chirpy reply. Her eyes were hurting from staring at the bright screen and she really did just need sleep. So she conceded the last word to Quinn not before making a mental note to win the next text battle.

**11:40 [Rachel]: "Night, Quinn :P xx"**

**11:41 [Quinn]: "Sleep well. xx"**

Quinn waited a moment before she put her phone away. She wanted to check that the diva had definitely conceded defeat. Acknowledging that two minutes was substantial given the longer delays between her last couple of texts Quinn put her phone on the night stand. She closed her eyes and couldn't rid the smile off her face. She'd been texting the diva for well over an hour and they'd covered a lot. She knew Rachel wanted to be friends, but she really didn't see that lasting much longer. They fed off each other's flirtations and it made them both smile. As Rachel read Quinn's last message her heart swelled. Yeah, she definitely wouldn't last long as Quinn's friend.


	12. Chapter 12

_I finished this late last night but my eyes were so sore I couldn't even attempt to edit it. So I've saved it for this morning. One main note from me... it's a **long **update. I've never written a chapter as long as this but I'm going to continue trying to have lengthier updates. A tiny note that this might be the last update for a while, I've been neglecting my other two Faberry fics and they deserve some lovin'._

_Enjoy,_  
_Fabraygron. :)_

* * *

"What time do you want to head out tonight?" Quinn asked as she approached the kitchen in Santana's apartment. She'd just showered and was waiting for Rachel to arrive. She'd texted the diva the address for Santana's apartment thirty minutes ago. The diva had informed her she was on her way. Quinn had made a joke about it and had replied with a quick 'You better hadn't be driving' comment. It was apparent Rachel wasn't impressed. Quinn had quickly apologised not realising how much the crash was still affecting Rachel.

"It depends. What time are you planning on getting back?"

"I was thinking maybe four? Five hours is long enough for a first date, right?"

"I do not envy you one bit. Five hours in the company of Rachel Berry."

"That's your worst nightmare but my dream come true." Quinn smirked.

"I'm glad you're sorted now, Q. It's nice to see you so open about it."

"Thanks. Now she's on her way over, so seriously what time are you wanting to head out tonight?"

"Well we'll see what time you get back. Don't feel inclined to coming back just to go out with me though."

"No I want to. I can't just use your place to crash, come on S."

"My aim this weekend was to get your ass down here and this crap sorted out with Berry. It's safe to say that I have achieved that, so just go and enjoy your day." She explained solemnly staring deep into Quinn's eyes. "I'll say it again, don't feel inclined to come back and spend the night with me. If you feel like you want to spend more time with Rachel then just do it. I'll be here, but if you do blow me off for Rachel, the next time you come into the city we have to go out." Santana added. She knew Quinn would do her utmost best to come back and spend the evening with her but a big part of her hoped she wouldn't. Deep down she knew that Rachel and Quinn would end up together and if that happened today then she knew they'd have a longer future together.

"Right, well you know I'll do my best to come back but if it's going well then I'll text you so you're not sat in all night waiting." Quinn replied as the buzzer at the door rang. "That'll be Rachel," she smirked.

"Have fun Q." Santana said approaching her best friend for a hug.

"I will." She replied as she hugged her back. Once they broke apart she vacated the apartment where Rachel was waiting for her in the lobby.

"Hi," Rachel said meekly.

"Hey," Quinn replied hugging the diva in greeting. Rachel sighed into the hug. She felt at home in Quinn's arms. Her body groaned in disproval when Quinn released her and began to exit the building. They walked down the street in an awkward silence neither knowing what exactly to say. They kept exchanging shy glances and as they approached the busier city streets Quinn immediately reached out and pulled the diva towards her gently. Rachel blushed at the protective gesture; she was slowly getting used to the constantly busy streets of the city but the idea that Quinn felt like it was necessary to protect her made her smile. Eventually Quinn broke the silence that had been surrounding them since they met in the lobby.

"Not that I don't like walking endlessly around the city with you but did you know where you wanted to go today?"

"Yes," Rachel replied. She smiled at Quinn's admission. "Kurt told me that Macy's has a sale on and I need a new dress for Thanksgiving."

"It's not for another three weeks," Quinn replied.

"I know but I thought it would be a good excuse to go shopping with a girl for a change." She replied. "Oh don't tell, Kurt." She added quickly.

"My lips are sealed." Quinn said bringing her pinched fingers to her lips and dragging them across like she was closing a zipper. Rachel beamed in approval as she led them down towards the store.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving this year, Rach?"

"Kurt and I are trying to get our families up for a big family meal but there's a big problem…" She replied.

"Which is?" Quinn asked oblivious to the use of the word 'families'.

"Burt and Carol don't know if Finn's going to be home for Thanksgiving or not. Kurt said he understands if they want to stay in Lima and spend time with Finn but then I feel really guilty because I'm the reason Kurt's not seeing his family." She sighed.

"Kurt could go home and your Dads could still come up though," Quinn countered. Rachel quickly nodded her head.

"Yeah well that's what I said but we wanted to spend out first Thanksgiving as college students,"

"It sounds to me like you're stuck between a rock and a hard place." Quinn stated as she held the shop door open for the brunette to pass through.

"I know," she sighed in defeat. "Do you have any plans?" She asked.

"Not yet, I'm debating whether or not to head back to Lima. It'll just be me and my Mom though." She replied "My sister's off saving the world in Africa or somewhere. I should probably pay more attention to the emails she sends huh?" Rachel nodded with a smile across her face. She didn't know what kind of relationship Quinn and her older sister had. Hell she didn't even know her older sister's name. Today was about learning about each other so there was no time like the present to acquire that little piece of information. "Quinn, what's your older sister actually called."

"You don't know?" Quinn laughed.

"I don't. I mean all I know is you have an older sister and as of a moment ago I know she's saving the world although her current location is actually unknown to you,"

"She's called Francesca, but we call her Fran or Frannie. She works for a foundation overseas where they rely heavily on donations to help build amenities for poverty stricken areas. The last time I checked she was in Malawi. She met her partner over there too. Mom and I have doubts as to whether she'll actually come back and live in the States." Quinn explained. Rachel watched as her friend's eyes beamed with pride as she spoke of her older sister. "She seems like a cool woman," Rachel decided.

"She's okay, she was hard to handle growing up. She knew exactly what she wanted to do which irritated me because she was so focused. We were close though, now with her being on another continent and I'm in college we trade fewer emails but I long for the day when I can go and visit or she comes back here." Quinn stated with a touch of finality in her voice as she browsed through another sale rack. They looked at the dresses in silence for a few minutes before Quinn spoke again.

"Wouldn't it be strange for you to spend time with your ex's parents?" She queried changing the focus of topic back to the brunette.

"Carol's a bit off around me but I mean that's what I expected," Rachel explained as Quinn nodded in agreement. Carol hadn't really acknowledged Quinn's existence ever since she'd lied about Beth's paternity. "Burt's great though, he always asks how I'm doing when he calls Kurt. He'd keep Carol in line during dinner too, I imagine. He knows Finn broke up with me and that it wasn't my decision."

"How do you think they'd react when they find out you've moved on though? Are they expecting the two of you to magically get back together?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I haven't even figured out how I'm going to explain to my Dads." She shrugged as she began browsing a rack of dresses on sale.

"Take it as it comes?" Quinn asked as she picked up one of the dresses Rachel had flicked past quickly understanding why the diva had tossed it to one side in an instant.

"Precisely," Rachel nodded before adding "Don't worry though, my Dads will love you."

"Until they realise I was the head cheerleader who made your life hell…"

"There's no reason for them to bring that up. What about your Mom though?"

"I have no idea, it's a touch and go situation. I'd like to think she'd be happy that I've found happiness irrespective of what I've grown up knowing and at one time I believed. The flip side is she never speaks to me again but since the divorce she's much more relaxed about pretty much everything,"

"That sounds like there is definite potential for the approval from three parents," Rachel joked.

"You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"We talk about being a couple and the impact of that before we even become official."

"Well it'll save time for when we do become official," Rachel said with a small grin on her face.

"When do you think that'll be again?" Quinn asked. She wanted to test the waters and push the boundaries of their friendship subtly and without fear that the diva was going to revoke the friendship card, walk out of her life again and leave her with nothing.

"I don't know, but we're definitely heading there." Rachel responded before adding a wink and causing the blonde to blush.

"Are you going to try anything on?" She asked.

"I don't really need to," Quinn replied.

"Nonsense, you never go shopping without trying something on!" Rachel exclaimed before wildly scouring through the racks and picking out a dress for the blonde to try on. "I thought a girl like you would know that," she added.

"A girl like me?"

"Yeah, you know, one who'd spend all of her Saturday at the mall during high school buying make up and trying on clothes without the intention of actually making any purchases."

"Okay maybe freshman year I spent a lot of my Saturday time shopping with Santana and Brittany but come on Rachel, sophomore year I couldn't exactly randomly hang out at the mall without disproving glares from close minded people from my church. Junior year I was suddenly grateful for the wake up call of the previous year and stopped being the stereotypical teenager." Quinn replied.

"If I recall correctly you regained your status as head cheerleader during junior year, thus becoming the stereotypical teenager."

"Maybe school activities such as cheerleading made me the stereotypical teenager but come on I was also in glee club besides I took up a couple of different sports in my free time," Quinn explained. She watched as Rachel tried to remember Quinn ever mentioning playing sports after school or on the weekends. "I'd done gymnastics and dancing for a few years which did help with cheerleading but I fancied something a bit different, so I started cycling regularly and when I was dating Sam we would go and play things like tennis and badminton. It was fun." She explained as a lady showed them to two changing cubicles. Rachel went into hers and pulled the curtain shut.

"Tell me more about stuff you used to do, things people don't know." She asked as she began to undress.

"Well there isn't much to tell really. You know I like singing, dancing and acting. You know I like reading and writing. We know each other really well already Rachel. It's not as if this is an entirely new friendship."

"I know but I'd like to feel we've covered some ground," she said from behind the curtain. She'd tried on one of the dresses and immediately removed it. She zipped up the next one and glanced in the mirror. It fit well and she had a lot of leg to show off. The dress was dark blue made of chiffon fabric. The neckline was scooped with short capped sleeves.

"What exactly do you want to know? Don't be vague, get specific." Quinn asked as Rachel admired the tight fitting dress.

"Okay… An easy one: favourite song?"

"That's probably one of the hardest questions you could have asked," Quinn joked.

"Why?"

"For one, I'm trying to impress you so naming a song from something from High School Musical probably isn't going to achieve that," She stated staring intently at the red curtain her friend was standing behind. "Secondly, there are so many amazing songs people find it hard to define one song that means a lot to them or they could classify as their favourite. People have songs for different occasions. A song can define one event or one moment for them but they wouldn't classify as their favourite song overall but maybe their favourite song for that thing."

"Give me a for instance."

"Well someone's first dance song at a wedding is a shared song between two people isn't it?" Quinn asked. She waited for Rachel to respond before she continued.

"Yeah…"

"Well that necessarily isn't either of the couple's favourite song but a song that connects them so they want to remember that wedding moment with that song."

"Okay, give me another." Rachel replied intrigued with the blonde's thinking.

"What about the high school notion of losing your virginity to your favourite song? One day you'll suddenly outgrow that song and simply just remember it as the song you played before, during or after you lost your virginity. How can that classify as a favourite song?" She asked rhetorically. "It's a song that marks a significant moment of your life. I suppose when you're in your final years of life you could pick one song that defines the entirety of your life."

Rachel stood transfixed as the blonde explained her perceptions and ideas. Music coursed through Rachel's veins and she'd never truly thought of a simple song choice as deep as her friend had just described. She was brought back to the present when Quinn's voice spoke again on the other side of the curtain. "Rachel? Are you okay in there? You haven't spoken in almost three minutes."

"Yeah sorry, problem with the zipper," Rachel lied.

"Do you need a hand?" Quinn quickly offered.

"No, no, it's fine. I've got it sorted," Rachel said quickly taking the dress off. She didn't expect the blonde to investigate but she couldn't be too sure. "You still never told me your favourite song…" She joked as she pulled the other dress on over her head.

"I don't have one favourite song." She stated. "Didn't you gather that?" She added with a slight chuckle.

"Can you tell me one?" The brunette enquired a little too quietly and shyly.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I asked if you could tell me one." Rachel repeated.

"It depends what kind of memory you want me to recall," she countered confidently. She was enjoying this simple style of conversation. It would have been slightly more enjoyable if they weren't in an open dressing room where anyone could be listening but they were interacting which is far more than the week before. They were laying the foundations and it couldn't have been more perfect.

"I don't want you getting upset on this date, so a happy song therefore a happy memory," Rachel answered.

"A happy memory for me? This may take a while," she joked. Rachel actually wasn't even admiring how the other dress looked on her which was grey nylon with a sheer lace overlay which had flowers on the design. The sleeves again were capped but as well as the scooping neckline at the front it had a scooping backline. Instead of deciding between the two Rachel was sat on the bench in the changing room just listening to the blonde's voice.

"Give it your best shot," Rachel encouraged.

"Ok, 'We Are Young' by fun."

"Oh, nice choice but what does that define?"

"Think about it, Rachel." Quinn said with a smile on her face that the diva couldn't see.

"We sung it in glee club after you won sectionals last year-"

"After we won sectionals," Quinn quickly interjected.

"I was ineligible for competition, it was a Rachel Berry-less victory."

"You were co-captain of the club Rachel. Therefore when we won, you won too." Quinn explained. She scrunched her brow when she realised Rachel hadn't taken that many dresses into the changing room and she should have been finished by now. Cautiously she approached the curtain and edged it across slowly. She didn't want to startle the girl if she was actually changing but when her eyes peeked around the corner and she saw the brunette just sat in one of the dresses she was supposed to be trying on she erupted into laughter.

"Quinn! What are you doing?" Rachel exclaimed when Quinn caught her attention.

"I should ask you the same thing! You're supposed to be changing not just sitting there,"

"I-I-I was testing the durability. If I could sit down in it for long periods of time!" Rachel quickly lied.

"Whatever, if you wanted to just talk we could have gone for a meal or something,"

"That's what we always do, I wanted to do something different," Rachel countered. "Now you've caught me out, get in here!" She said indicating to the space on the bench next to her. Quinn quickly entered the changing room and pulled the curtain shut. "Now we're in a closer confinement, do continue with your explanation."

Quinn paused recalling how much of the memory she'd told the brunette. She pursed her lips and before she could speak Rachel began to recall what she knew. "You had told me 'We Are Young' by fun. defined a memorable moment for you. I recalled that we sang it after sectionals last year and that's where you stopped talking and began spying on me!" She laughed before sticking her tongue out at the blonde. Quinn's eyes immediately fixed on the small pink tongue in front of her. She closed them tightly and quickly shook her head hoping the brunette wouldn't notice. Of course she did. "Quinn, is everything ok?" She mocked, she knew exactly what she'd done.

"So, we did 'We Are Young' after sectionals, right?" Quinn asked just trying to regain some level of focus and composure. Every effort was made not to lean across and just kiss the girl who was incredibly close to her right now. Rachel nodded, trying not laugh at how flushed Quinn was becoming. "Well we performed that a couple of hours after you and I had our 'kind of friends' moment in Figgins' office."

"Why's that so important to you, Quinn?" Rachel pressed.

"I finally gave in and gave you the coveted Quinn Fabray friendship you'd so desperately sought since sophomore year," Quinn joked which earned her a nudge in the side from the diva. Quinn immediately missed the contact so she edged closer to her friend and carefully and slowly placed her arm around the diva's back, placing her hand on her hip. Rachel turned inward and smiled at the contact.

"I realised that I needed a friendship like yours, Rachel. A friendship where we could support each other through anything, at times we failed and there are times when we still will fail but it's how we work past that and overcome those difficulties like ones we've faced in the past that will truly define our friendship." She admitted. "The song is all about making mistakes and having regret but they don't really matter because we're young and we can learn and grow from them. We're proof of that, well I personally am. I made a mistake with Puck, I don't regret Beth, but Puck was a mistake. I've learnt from that and have grown as a person. I mean look at me, I'm at Yale now. Two years ago when I was pregnant I never thought I'd get out of Lima.

"You've grown Rachel. I remember the early days of glee club when you were conceited and obsessed with getting all of the solos but then that all began to change when you gave the duet to Tina and Mercedes after branding them our 'unsung heroes' then there was that day when we became friends and you agreed to let the Troubletones have a group number in competition. That really touched them Rachel and it helped bring us all back together to have an amazing end to our senior year." Quinn explained. All the time her eyes were staring intently into Rachel. Subconsciously her thumb had started lightly stroking the diva's hip.

"I listened to that song on repeat pretty much the entire journey into New York the first time I came to visit you as well," Quinn admitted. "It reminded me of the friendship we've created and will continue to create." She concluded. Rachel was speechless. "Now do you understand what I meant about a song defining a moment? It's not my favourite song but it's special to me and it always will be. Just like you'll always be special to me, whether we take the step and enter a relationship or whether we stay friends."

"I definitely understand," was all Rachel could mutter. Her eyes were still fixed onto the blonde's and as she saw Quinn slightly lean in, all air was lost from her lungs and she suddenly forgot what breathing was. Her eyes left Quinn's and stared at the lips that were slowly inching towards her own. She could feel Quinn's breath on her face and it sent tingles and chill bumps developed on her arms and on the back of her neck. Just as the gap was about to close the curtain was thrust open and bright lights filled the dark changing room.

"I'm so sorry!" The shop assistant exclaimed blushing profusely as she rived the curtain back shut. Quinn and Rachel could only burst into fits of laughter.

"Maybe you should decide which dress you want and then we can get out of here before that lady comes back and thinks we're defiling one of her changing rooms." Quinn mocked.

"I don't know which one to choose," Rachel sighed in defeat. "This one's really nice but I really like the other one too." Quinn stood from the bench and walked towards the curtain.

"Stand." She ordered. Rachel complied and stood up in front of the blonde. "Twirl," she asked next. Once again Rachel complied. "Twirl again but stop when you're facing the wall,"

"Oh you're just doing this for fun now," Rachel quipped.

"Doing what?"

"Making me twirl and face the wall, if you want to check my ass out just say so Quinn," Rachel said smirking broadly at the blonde. She however did as she was asked and turned her back to the blonde.

"Yepp, definitely fits well…" Quinn said as she tilted her head to properly check out the angle. Rachel immediately turned around playfully slapped the blonde on the shoulder.

"Go stand outside while I try the other one on then you can inspect that and help me decide,"

Quinn obliged and left the changing room, she smiled when she remembered that she hadn't tried the dress on that Rachel had picked out for her. She slipped into the dressing room next to her friend and quickly threw the dress on. She had to admit Rachel actually had a nice taste in dresses. It was a tailored cream coloured shirtdress with short puff sleeves and a button front closure. It was slightly ruffled at the front and fitted nicely with a faux leather belt. The dress stopped just short of Quinn's knee. Yep, Rachel definitely had great dress choice. She marched out of the changing room and stood directly in front of Rachel's curtain. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realised the diva was still getting changed. "Are you almost done, Rachel?" She asked.

"Few more seconds, I'm having trouble with the zip,"

"Again?"

"What do you mean again?" Rachel asked not realising what Quinn meant.

"You had trouble with the zip earlier, remember, you went quiet after I told you about the impracticalities of choosing a favourite song."

"Oh I kind of lied…" Rachel replied shyly. "I was enjoying hearing you explore your thoughts so deeply so I was literally just standing there listening." She laughed from the other side of the curtain. "Ok, I'm changed."

A rather enthusiastic Quinn bound into the changing room where Rachel was stood in the first dress. The blue complimented her skin tone magnificently. Quinn's jaw dropped and stopped dead in her tracks. Rachel looked so mature and elegant. "I take it it's a yes for this one then," Rachel mocked. Quinn slowly nodded her head up and down her jaw still slack. "Wipe your chin, Q. Otherwise you'll ruin that beautiful little dress you've got on." Rachel laughed as she noticed the fine fitting dress she'd picked out for her friend.

"I think you should just get both," Quinn finally stated as she regained the ability to speak. "Wear that one to Thanksgiving with your Dads and the grey one when we go out on our next date." Quinn reasoned. "I'll even pay for that grey one."

"No need Quinn, Dad and Daddy are paying for my Thanksgiving outfit, but thanks for the offer," she said honestly.

"Right, I'm going to go and get changed, meet you out here in five minutes?"

"Sounds great, thanks for coming today Quinn,"

"Not a problem," Quinn said as she pulled the brunette into a hug.

"By the way, you totally need to get that dress…" Rachel husked into the blonde's ear before pulling away and retreating back into her own changing room. Quinn stood motionless as the brunette snapped the curtain back.

Ten minutes later after blushing profusely as the woman who interrupted their moment earlier handled their transactions Quinn and Rachel emerged from the store considerably happier than when they entered. Quinn had no qualms about reaching down and grabbing the diva's hand. She gently linked their fingers and smiled down at the brunette. "I can't believe we just spent two hours trying on dresses," Rachel laughed.

"Hold on, you tried dresses on, I quickly tried mine on when you were changing for the third time!" Quinn replied.

"Well its one now, we could grab some takeout then go back to mine and watch a movie?" Rachel suggested. "That'll take us until four or five o'clock when you can then go back and get ready for your meal with Santana,"

"Oh I can, can I?" Quinn joked. She didn't want to tell Rachel that the Latina had said she could spend the rest of the day and evening with her if it was going well. She'd keep that a surprise. "I hope you know some good places around here then,"

"I'm Rachel Berry, I only know the best." She said confidently pulling the blonde down an avenue until they were outside a small bakery. "I figured you'd only want something small since you're going out tonight," Rachel said brightly.

"That's sweet,"

"Everything in here's totally vegan too, so whilst I did something thoughtful for you by making sure you don't overindulge before tonight; you're doing something for me too."

"Always a catch isn't there?" Quinn laughed. Rachel ignored her and simply yanked her inside. Quinn was starting to regret holding the brunette's hand. She quickly pushed that thought aside when she was inside and Rachel moved as close as physically possible. Quinn wanted the brunette as close as possible and it seemed Rachel was willing enough to give her that connection.

"You order and I'll pay," Quinn said waving aside the brunette's outburst before she even had chance to begin.

"I did the inviting though," Rachel finally stammered out.

"Sorry I forgot I'm allowed to change the rules,"

"Quinn you don't have to do this, we can split it you know."

"I do and face it, we're going to be spending a lot of time apart and I want to be able to buy you things when we're together,"

"Friends don't exactly do that regularly you know,"

"Rachel are you still adamant that you and I are just friends?" Quinn asked outright. Before the brunette could answer the baker called them forward and Rachel hurriedly ordered two vegetable soups and two bread rolls to go. Quinn hurried forward and thrust enough money into the man's hand before grabbing Rachel and dragging her out of the bakery.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered as they walked along the sidewalk back to the apartment she shared with Kurt.

"No problem," Quinn smiled.

"About what you said in the bakery-" Rachel began.

"Wait until we get back to yours ok?" Quinn interrupted as she began leading the way back to Rachel's. Rachel could only nod and she genuinely hoped that the blonde wasn't going to go back on what she'd just said. They were still holding hands which she saw as an advantage.

"Erm Quinn?" Rachel said nervously.

"Mmmm…"

"You're going the wrong way," She laughed. Quinn's face erupted into a cheesy grin and she too began to laugh. She thought she was finally beginning to be able to navigate herself around the main areas of the city, but clearly not.

"You'd better lead the way then." She advised without a trace of embarrassment.

* * *

"Oh my god, this soup is actually amazing." Quinn said between mouthfuls as they sat on Rachel's couch eating their lunch. "Seriously, first Boardwalk and now this little place. New York is full of such little hotspots, how do you find them all?"

"I stumbled upon that when I had some time between classes,"

"Next time I come and visit please take me to NYADA. Even just from the outside I want to see what it looks like."

"Of course I will," Rachel agreed. "You still owe me a tour of Yale," She remembered absently.

"I do…and a trip to the theatre,"

"Did you go and see West Side Story?" Rachel asked. She remembered the events of that weekend and what Quinn had planned for them to do. The moment she walked out she'd dashed those plans but part of her wondered if Quinn had still gone and seen it without her.

"Of course not, do you really want to know what happened the moment you left?" Quinn asked. She was surprised when she saw Rachel slowly nod. She exhaled heavily, placed her bowl on the coffee table and crossed her legs so she was sat Indian style facing the brunette.

"I watched you walk away from the kitchen window, when you didn't look back my heart broke. I thought about chasing you Rachel, I really did but I didn't realise how much I actually needed you at that moment. I went and showered to try and wash away the guilt I felt. The guilt of being another reason you're heart is so broken. You left your shower gel and shampoo in the bathroom which immediately brought on the tears. Leaving your stuff at a significant others place can show comfort and familiarity. It serves the purpose that the other will return but I truly believed I'd let you walk out of my life and it was all because I was too scared to show and tell you how I truly felt. I was scared that we'd lose what we have which is why I fought it so much. You know all of this we've been through it what feels like a million times. I became more of a hermit than I already was. I whined to Santana who I guess eventually spoke to Kurt and here we are. I told you last night during coffee that I really need you but not just as a friend Rachel."

Rachel mimicked the blonde's position as they sat and she listened to how her walking away had really affected Quinn. Rachel wasn't sadistic but she was glad she'd evoked such a response and feeling from the blonde. She knew Quinn meant what she was saying. She was beginning to understand that the blonde felt about her the same way she did. Slowly and cautiously she crawled up the couch on her hands until one was planted either side of Quinn's head on the arm of the couch. Their eyes were locked intently on the others. Their heads moved closer together until their lips touched gently and softly. Immediately Rachel pressed down a little bit harder and revelled once again in the feel of the blonde's lips against her own. She didn't want to ruin the moment with clichés but she thought for a moment she felt fireworks. She thought that hers and Quinn's lips were some elaborate jigsaw and they'd inserted the final pieces completing it. Everything worked together in sync.

The instant their lips touched Quinn slammed her eyes shut and let the feelings of having Rachel so close engulf her. She traced her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip and smirked slightly when she heard the diva elicit a very quiet gasp. The diva granted her entry and the moment their tongues glided against each other, Quinn knew she was home. She had finally found a way to be happy.

Rachel was the first to pull away who quickly blushed as Quinn smiled softly up at her. "I've wanted to do that since we said goodbye the first time you visited me. I just ran out of time and had to cut it short," Rachel confessed.

"It was worth the wait." Quinn smiled earnestly.

"You were worth the wait," Rachel sniggered.

"Me?" Quinn feigned in shock pointing a finger towards herself to enhance her point. She stretched her legs out so she was lying flat on her back, Rachel moved to lie on her side in the small space next to her. Quinn put her arm gently around the brunette's shoulder as Rachel placed her arm tentatively over the blonde's stomach.

"So," Quinn said softly trying not to break the perfect moment they had created.

"So," The diva repeated.

"About what I said earlier,"

"I think you need to remind me exactly what you said," Rachel jested.

"Oh do I?"

"Yes, it would be crucial for you to recall exactly what you said. Things have happened since then that are now being replayed on the big screen in my mind."

"You're such a dork," Quinn sniggered before she let out a short chuckle. She cleared her throat and tilted her head slightly so she could look into Rachel's eyes.

"Right, it's time to be serious. What I said in the bakery about me and you still being just friends was my next way of asking you out. Except this time it was without the pressure and the labels. You said last night that you thought we'd get there in the end. Today was incredibly flirty and we had that moment in the changing room. We've held hands for a good part of the afternoon. Next thing you know we're kissing and now I'm lying here with you in my arms. How is it we're still just friends exactly?"

"I don't know," Rachel replied softly. "I love spending time with you, Quinn. I feel completely at home when I'm with you," She added.

"But?"

"Nope, no but. You bring out something in me that I didn't know existed. I've never been outrageously 'out there' before but here I am in the middle of Macy's about to make out with you in a changing room after listening to you divulge some of your biggest secrets. So I too have no idea why we're still just friends." She explained. She was telling the truth. Today had felt like she and Quinn were having a girlfriend date not a friend date. The way the blonde sat close to her in the changing room. The way she'd absently stroked her hip with her thumb. The way she'd opened up about a song that defines a moment in her life; a moment that relied heavily on Rachel's influence. The day had seemed so far out of this world Rachel believed she was going to be woken up any minute by Kurt telling her she was late to meet Quinn. That wasn't the case, she was here in the present lying in the arms of Quinn Fabray; staring intently into those hazel eyes that she felt bearing deep into her soul and into intimate areas of her heart that she never knew existed.

"Am I asking again?" Quinn said relieving some of the emotional tension.

"You did it so beautifully last night but I think you can top that," Rachel joked as Quinn leant across to kiss her. Rachel quickly pulled away before their lips could touch. "What are you doing? I don't kiss people I'm not dating," she giggled.

"That's funny I don't remember us dating about ten minutes ago or in fact a month and a half ago when you jumped me in the station," Quinn recalled.

"You're not the only one who can change the rules, Fabray." Rachel replied sultrily. Quinn shuddered when she heard Rachel's voice drop an octave. What she wouldn't do to hear that again.

She looked up to the ceiling of the apartment and closed her eyes. "Don't go sleeping on me," Rachel warned as her voice returned to its formidable self.

"I'm composing myself,"

"Oh ok," Rachel said knowing what was coming next. Quinn counted down from twenty to one in her head before opening her eyes once more. She felt Rachel's stare on her and turned her head gently and saw the big brown eyes locked onto her.

"You said to me a couple of weeks ago that if I couldn't take all of you then I couldn't have any of you. I didn't realise then how much that was going to hurt me until you walked away. I thought I'd lost any chance of friendship with you Rachel, let alone a relationship but here we are cautiously moving forward with the history helping us preventing it repeating itself. I realised I can't actually live without you, Rachel. I'm not content just being your friend. I want to be your best friend, your lover, your girlfriend, your partner, your significant other and one day I want to be your wife. Let that start today so we've got one more day together on our journey to forever." Quinn said. She watched as Rachel climbed over her and left her side. She pulled her up off the couch so they were standing. Next she placed her arms around the blonde's neck and lowered her head towards her own. Their lips locked and both smiled into the kiss. Quinn could feel tears slipping slowly down Rachel's face. Instantly she raised a hand that was perched on her hip and brought it to the brunette's face. Carefully she wiped away the tears before breaking the kiss.

"That was the most beautiful of relationship proposals I think I've ever witnessed," Rachel confessed in a hushed whisper.

"I don't care about that, I only care about your answer."

"A thousand times yes, Quinn." Rachel said as her face erupted into a giant smile. Quinn joined her in sharing smiles and kisses. They landed back on the couch but before Quinn could initiate what she believed to be their first official make out session. Rachel pulled away. "I was just thinking," she started and immediately Quinn worried. When Rachel started things with 'I was just thinking' they never usually ended well. "If that's how you asked me to be your girlfriend, how are you going to top the day you propose to me?"

"Hold on a moment there, I said one day,"

"Exactly so therefore you should be thinking about it now, I mean you pretty much said it was inevitable." Rachel countered. Quinn realised her girlfriend had the advantage so she quickly shrugged it off and pulled her back into the kiss.

They were too lost in each other to hear Kurt arrive home. He walked into the living room and saw the two girls kissing before he quickly walked out. He wasn't going to interrupt that. They were making up for lost time. Instead he took his phone out and lay down on his bed. Suddenly he had a brilliant idea…

Santana was sitting watching some trashy reality television show. She'd tried remembering the name but realised it was useless, she wasn't home during the day often so it wasn't going to become a regular fix. Instead she was sitting making up nicknames for the mindless drones that appeared on her screen. Her phone beeped on the coffee table, she figured this was Quinn texting her to say she was cancelling their plans for the evening. The Latina really hoped it was; it meant that Quinn and Rachel were definitely figuring stuff out. She opened the message and the attached picture. She gasped when she realised that the picture was of Quinn and Rachel in a slightly compromising position. She smirked when she realised she wasn't going out tonight. She remembered there was text accompanying the image and she quickly she scrolled down:

**4:38 [Kurt]: "I'd call that mission success!"**


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Sorry for the delay between updates! I've been working on this one for a couple of weeks. The next two have been planned in great detail but as usual probably won't be two chapters long, probably three or four. Another 'decent' length update... Just a word of warning, I start my third and final year of Uni in mid September which means I'll be doing my dissertation too, so updates may be sparce._

_Question... I've never written a chapter based purely on Quinn's time at Yale or Rachel's at NYADA. Is that something you guys would want to see? Or should I stick to fluffy!faberry moments when they're together?_

_Enjoy,_  
_Fabraygron. :)_

* * *

"Mhm, I should go," Quinn said in between kisses. They had moved to Rachel's bedroom a few hours earlier for more privacy after Kurt had deemed it necessary to barge into the living room and watch the TV. Kurt himself hadn't deemed it necessary he was just reluctantly acting on Santana's orders. Quinn broke away from the diva and sat up, immediately fixing her hair.

"You said that thirty minutes ago," Rachel smirked as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"I know but I have to really go this time," she replied leaning down to lightly kiss the diva's cheek. "I need an early night. I'm catching an early train tomorrow."

"I don't want you to go," Rachel pouted. She knew it wouldn't work, Quinn had to go back to New Haven.

"Don't start with the pout,"

"Does it work?"

"It will eventually, but not when we've been dating less than twelve hours."

"I'll walk you back to Santana's," Rachel suggested as she got up off her bed.

"No you won't. I don't want you walking back through the city alone, I'll call a taxi." Quinn said turning to face her girlfriend. She gently placed her hands on Rachel's hips and lowered her lips to the diva's forehead as Rachel clung onto her forearms.

"Why can't you just stay here?"

"That's not fair on Santana, I already cancelled plans to hang out with her tonight in favour of hanging out with you. She wouldn't be impressed if I didn't at least return home."

"I know, I just wish you could stay longer. Who knows when I'll see you again,"

"We both knew this would happen, Rach," Quinn countered kissing her forehead again. Her lips lingered as she felt the tension leave Rachel's shoulders. She didn't like seeing Rachel this deflated. She didn't know if she would have to force herself to get used to it every time one of them left. "I'll call you when I get home tomorrow." Rachel smiled and nodded at Quinn's words. She'd get used to their being this distance between them.

"I'll walk you to the door."

Quinn popped into the living room to say bye to Kurt who smiled and waved at her. Rachel was waiting by the apartment door still sad faced but the blonde leant down and kissed her softly. Rachel sighed deeply and let the sadness leave her. They were replaced by hope and promises.

"Text me when you get home," Rachel whispered as she opened the door.

"I promise. Bye Rachel," Quinn said as she exited the apartment.

"Bye Quinn," Rachel sighed once more.

Quinn's eyes closed the minute her head hit the headrest in the cab that was waiting outside the building. The taxi driver asked where she was heading and she quietly told him. He understood she needed some quiet, she looked emotionally exhausted. With her eyes closed, Rachel's face instantly filled the darkness in front of her eyelids. A small grin broke out on the blonde's face. She'd made it happen. She'd given into love instead of living in fear. Rent would definitely become her and Rachel's go-to movie. She was pulled from her thoughts when the driver tapped the glass. She quickly paid him and darted out and into Santana's apartment block. The Latina's hallway light was on when she crept inside. She didn't think the Latina would be asleep yet, it had only just gone nine o'clock. She popped into the guest room and deposited her shopping bag and handbag before going to the lounge to see if Santana was still awake.

Quinn's heart melted at what she next. The Latina's laptop was on the coffee table with Skype open and in a call. Santana however was lying on her front with her head facing the screen fast asleep. The person on the end of the call was in the same position but instead of dark hair, Quinn saw a familiar blonde haired woman sprawled out on her bed. Quinn smiled at the thought two of her best friends falling asleep on Skype together. The blonde immediately wondered if she and Rachel would ever get that comfortable and close to do the cute relationship things that Santana and Brittany did. She took out her phone and snapped a picture before heading to her own bedroom and texting Rachel that she was home. It was a while before Rachel replied and she'd already figured out that the diva was telling Kurt everything.

**9:33 [Rachel]: "Sorry, Kurt and I were catching up. Glad you're home safe. xx"**

**9:34 [Quinn]: "That's fine, I just hope you said nice things about me. ;) xx"**

**9:34 [Rachel]: "How did you know? ;) xx"**

**9:35 [Quinn]: "Kurt is your best friend. It was only natural you'd tell him everything. xx"**

**9:36 [Rachel]: "Is that ok? xx"**

**9:36 [Quinn]: "Of course, why wouldn't it? :) xx"**

**9:37 [Rachel]: "I didn't know if we were telling people or not, we didn't do much talking after we became official. ;) xx"**

**9:39 [Quinn]: "Let's keep it between us and close friends for now. So Kurt knows which naturally means Blaine will know. That's good though because Blaine's been a great friend to you too, Rach. Santana and Brittany are obviously going to know, but other than that is there anyone specific that should know? xx" **

**9:41 [Rachel]: "Blaine's a good friend to you as well, you know that right? xx"**

**9:42 [Quinn]: "Oh yes. I mean we haven't hung out massively but now I'm dating you and he's dating Kurt, there's a good chance our paths are going to cross more, right? xx"**

**9:43 [Rachel]: "Oh yes! :D xx"**

**9:44 [Quinn]: "So you're okay keeping it just those guys for now? xx"**

**9:45 [Rachel]: "Definitely. If things go well I might tell my Dads about us during Thanksgiving. xx"**

**9:47 [Quinn]: "I'm happy with that. :) xx"**

**9:48 [Rachel]: "What about your Mom? xx"**

**9:51 [Quinn]: "Undecided, but I'll keep you posted? xx"**

**9:52 [Rachel]: "Make sure you do keep me posted. xx"**

**9:53 [Quinn]: "I will. I'll involve you in pretty much all my decisions from now. xx"**

**9:54 [Rachel]: "Not necessary Quinn, but just keep me on the inside where big things are concerned. xx"**

**9:55 [Quinn]: "I promise. xx"**

**9:56 [Rachel]: "What time's your train leaving tomorrow? xx"**

**9:56 [Quinn]: "10:30 :( xx"**

**9:57 [Rachel]: "You are all packed, aren't you? xx"**

**10:00 [Quinn]: "Doing it as we speak, trying to be quiet, Santana's asleep on the couch. I saw the cutest thing when I came home… xx"**

**10:02 [Rachel]: "Oh yeah? What was it? xx"**

**10:02 [Quinn]: "Santana and Brittany had fallen asleep on Skype together. They were both lying with their heads facing the screen. SO cute. xx"**

**10:04 [Rachel]: "Awww! That IS cute! xx"**

**10:05 [Quinn]: "Don't worry I took a picture. ;) xx"**

**10:05 [Rachel]: "Be nice Quinn! xx"**

**10:06 [Quinn]: "After she and Kurt plotted against us, you want me to be nice?! xx"**

**10:07 [Rachel]: "Are you saying you're not happy with their meddling?! ;) xx"**

**10:07 [Quinn]: "Hmm, let me think about that… xx"**

**10:09 [Rachel] "Well? xx"**

**10:10 [Quinn]: "It's rare I get to make fun of Santana, you know that right? You know I'm giving this up just to make you happy, don't you? xx"**

**10:11 [Rachel]: "I do indeed, it's much appreciated. ;) xx"**

**10:12 [Quinn]: "I'd better go to bed, early train and then I have a date with the library tomorrow afternoon. Call you tomorrow night? xx"**

**10:13 [Rachel]: "If you get bored on the train you can text me, but if not yeah call me tomorrow night. Any time after eight? :) xx"**

**10:13 [Quinn]: "Yeah that sounds great, speak tomorrow. xx"**

**10:14 [Rachel]: "Night girlfriend. ;) xx"**

**10:14 [Quinn]: "I really like how that sounds. Night sweetie. :) xx"**

**10:15 [Rachel]: "Me too. Sleep tight, Quinn. :) xx"**

Quinn smiled as she read Rachel's final text before closing her eyes and succumbing to sleep. Across the city however Rachel was wide awake. Her mind was buzzing. The weekend had been crazy. She thought back to the moment she saw Quinn in the restaurant on Friday night. Her heart burst as she made that first glimpse of blonde hair but her gut counteracted that. It wrenched when hazel eyes locked onto brown. Remnants of their heartbreak resurfaced when Quinn asked Rachel to stay, the feeling was similar to when Rachel had left New Haven only weeks prior. Now however, she couldn't even remember what being upset felt like. She wasn't naïve and she knew this wasn't going to be easy. They had the distance to conquer. For now though, Rachel was exuding happiness.

"We needn't worry about lighting candles if there's a power cut in the city tonight," Kurt mused as Rachel put her phone on the coffee table. "You're glowing,"

"I'm just incredibly happy," she sighed.

"I'm glad. I hope this is for the long haul, who do we call if this one doesn't work? Quinn was your scaffold during the whole Finn break up." Kurt joked.

"You're selling yourself a bit short there, Kurt. You've always been there, regardless of the fact my ex is your step brother," She replied. "Don't mention me and Quinn breaking up either," she laughed before adding "We've only been dating a few hours, we don't want to ruin that now do we?"

"No we definitely don't." Kurt sniggered. He was glad his best friend was back on the road to happiness. She'd taken a minor detour but her path was becoming clearer by the hour. "So when will Miss Fabray be making another appearance?" He asked.

"I'm not too sure, we need to check our schedules. It might not be for a couple of weeks. I have this performance to record and she has a few essays to get done," Rachel sighed.

"Ah, the fun in having a long distance relationship. Don't worry, you get used to it. Just don't take for granted the time you have together when you actually are together." He advised.

"Can I ask how do you and Blaine find the distance?"

"It was easy to begin with. He had a light schedule and I was struggling to find internships, but recently it's gotten so much more difficult. He has sectionals coming up and Mr Schuester is pushing them harder than before. On top of that he has mid terms to be revising for, I have reports due and budgets to check so I hardly get the time to begin a few designs let alone have a two hour Skype call with him."

"You're okay with not speaking to him as much?"

"Oh definitely not. Blaine's my world and has been since we met but I have to understand that he's not my loyal little puppy who's happens to be available the moment I am. I'm not in Ohio anymore and I didn't expect him to just sit through his senior year not having a life."

"Have the monthly visits been enough though?"

"They've placated me but nothing will ever replace seeing him every day. The knot in my gut drops when I watch his train leave or when my train leaves. It's hard but we always knew it was going to be."

"Do you think it's going to be harder for me and Quinn?"

"In what sense?"

"Well we've started a relationship with this big distance between us. You and Blaine had a year and a half before you left,"

"You and Quinn have known each other for a long time. Yes, you might not always have gotten on but the last year you've definitely made up for that." He replied. Rachel nodded in agreement.

"You still haven't answered my question though,"

"Do I think it's going to be harder?" He repeated. "I think all relationships are difficult to maintain and yes the distance is going to be a massive factor but you have those train passes so you can visit each other whenever you want to." He said before he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Kurt,"

"No problem,"

"Seriously, thanks for phoning Santana and getting Quinn down here. It's been a great couple of days and I'm definitely on the road to happiness once more. You're the best friend I could have ever wished for," she said pulling him into a hug.

"Santana and I were sick of seeing our best friends so upset when we both knew the solution to their mutual unhappiness."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough." Rachel said with a small smile.

* * *

As Thanksgiving approached Quinn's workload eased off. Her creative writing assignment had been handed in just days after she got back from visiting Rachel. The end of the module had given her a couple of extra hours free a week. Her literature module had eased slightly and the amount of reading had become a little less. She'd spoken to Rachel several times during the week and a half it had been since they'd last seen each other. The brunette was stressing that she still hadn't found a duet partner for her assignment. Quinn had suggested that Rachel should find another song on several occasions. Rachel had stubbornly refused. She'd already written most of the assignment about the song and its creation.

Quinn had just finished washing her dinner dishes and was retreating to her bedroom when she had an idea. She hurriedly dashed into her bedroom and locked the door. Checking the clock she saw it was after eight. She and Rachel had agreed that if they were to call each other it would always be after eight, that way they both had time to eat and do any work before relaxing for the evening. She picked her phone up from her desk and dove onto her bed. She propped the pillows up before sinking into them. She dialled the diva's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello sweetie," Rachel answered brightly.

"Hey, how are you?" Quinn replied.

"I'm good, a little tired. I've had a long dance class today. You?"

"I'm ok thanks. I'm still trying to enjoy the couple of extra hours I have free a week,"

"It's ok for some, huh?" Rachel laughed.

"I guess so."

"So what's up?"

"I can't call my girlfriend without a reason?" Quinn asked casually.

"Well you can, but Kurt and I rented a movie and we want to get it watched so if nothing's up I'll text you later?"

"Ok I'll get to the point," Quinn sighed. She was a bit worried about what she was going to suggest. "You know you're still missing a vocalist for your assignment?"

"Yes. Don't remind me. I'm close to giving in and just starting again which would be an incredible waste of my own time but I do need to score highly in this to prove that I deserve my place at one of the finest schools in performing arts."

"Yeah I know, which is why I was wondering if I could be of any assistance. I mean my voice isn't as amazing as any of the students at NYADA but our voices sounded amazing when we did 'I Feel Pretty/Unpretty' in glee that time." Quinn suggested. She knew it was a long shot but if it helped Rachel out then she'd do whatever it would take to make her happy.

"We could definitely try it," Rachel replied with a definite note of surprise in her voice. "What made you think of that?"

"I figured with the couple of extra hours a week I have free I could practise then when I come and visit you we could record it? I mean obviously we'd have to run it a few times first just to make sure it sounds good."

"This is such a cute gesture Quinn, I can't thank you enough."

"There's no need to thank me, it's going to make you happy and all I want to do is make you happy."

"You're definitely on your way to winning the 'best girlfriend' award."

"How will I actually win that?" Quinn joked.

"Once we've been dating a considerable amount longer. I don't want you getting all big headed just a week, four days and a handful of hours into our relationship."

"Oh I get it," Quinn laughed. "I love how accurate you are with our relationship history too,"

"Of course. Did you expect anything less?"

"Nope, but I am waiting for the matching kitten calendars to arrive."

"That was a one time thing!" Rachel exclaimed as she blushed profusely despite the fact that Quinn couldn't see her. "Be nice or you'll lost that award!"

"Sorry," Quinn laughed. "I'll let you go and watch that film."

"I miss you." Rachel softly said as she composed herself.

"I miss you too,"

"I'll text you later?"

"I await it with anticipation."

"Bye Quinn." Rachel sighed.

"Bye Rach." Quinn replied as she ended the call. She closed her eyes and images of her girlfriend flooded her mind. She missed the girl tremendously. Talking on the phone was enough for now but she missed being close to her. She missed the feeling of their fingers being interlaced with together. She missed the scent of the brunette's coconut shampoo. She missed the feel of Rachel's lips as they pressed against her own softly and tenderly. She didn't know when they'd see each other again either. Quinn was staying in New Haven for Thanksgiving and Rachel still hadn't completely decided what she and Kurt were doing. It could be weeks before they next saw each other and Quinn definitely wasn't going to take any of that time for granted when that time arose.

"How's Quinn?" Kurt asked as he loaded the DVD.

"She's fine," Rachel beamed. "She just proposed something rather interesting actually. She volunteered to be the duet partner in 'Without You'." Rachel told him with a smile that reached from ear to ear.

"My, my, my!" Kurt gushed as he clapped his hands together at the development.

"I know!"

"When's she going to record it for you?"

"We haven't decided that but with the couple of hours she has free during the week now she said she'd practise then we'd run it a few times next time she visits."

"She'd better plan on visiting soon," Kurt replied. "Isn't it due in the first week of December?" Rachel nodded. "You'll need to book out the studio to record it at school then spend a while editing it before analysing that and adding it to your essay." Kurt added. Rachel wondered how he hadn't gotten into NYADA too. He was just as talented and as intelligent in terms of performance and music as she was. It didn't make sense but that didn't matter now, he was happy with his internship.

"I think I need an emergency trip to Yale!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I think so too," Kurt said as he winked at her. He picked up the remote, pressed play as Rachel mulled over the idea of heading up to New Haven. She needed to plan the timing to perfection to maximise rehearsal time with Quinn.

Meanwhile in New Haven, Quinn was busy watching the 'Without You' scene on YouTube and trying to identify the key that Roger was singing in. She knew that Rachel had adjusted the key slightly so that Mimi's part was a bit higher than the original but she didn't know if Rachel would have time to do the same for the second part as well. She knew it was due on the 10th December which was still a while off but the amount of work Rachel could still need to put in was massive. Quinn sighed and closed the browser. Her phone beeped beside her and her heart leapt when she saw it was from Rachel. It had become a sort of ritual after their phone call they'd do their own thing then text for an hour before drifting off to sleep. A couple of times Rachel had fallen asleep mid text accidentally pressing send leaving Quinn to try and figure out what the brunette was trying to say before she had hit random letters and accidentally sent it.

**10:17 [Rachel]: "Hey! xx"**

**10:17 [Quinn]: "Good movie? xx"**

**10:17 [Rachel]: "It was okay! xx"**

**10:18 [Quinn]: "What did you rent? I didn't ask earlier. xx"**

**10:18 [Rachel]: "Footloose! xx"**

**10:19 [Quinn]: "I know I should be asking an incredibly important question here… xx"**

**10:20 [Rachel]: "Yes it was the Kevin Bacon version. ;) xx"**

**10:20 [Quinn]: "Ah yes! That's the one. Have you seen the remake? xx"**

**10:21 [Rachel]: "Nope. I remember Mike mentioning that he enjoyed it though. xx"**

**10:22 [Quinn]: "Mike is a dancing machine of course he enjoyed it. xx"**

**10:22 [Rachel]: "That's true! But yes anyway, it was okay. xx"**

**10:23 [Quinn]: "Good, I really enjoyed it when I watched it a couple of years ago. :) xx"**

**10:24 [Rachel]: "How is it you've seen Footloose but hadn't seen Rent? xx"**

**10:24 [Quinn]: "It's a long story. :| xx"**

**10:24 [Rachel]: "Tell me! xx"**

**10:25 [Quinn]: "You know it has a pretty conservative preacher who thinks dancing leads to alcoholism, promiscuity and drug abuse? xx"**

**10:25 [Rachel]: "Yeah? xx"**

**10:27 [Quinn]: "My Dad had heard that from a guy in his office. Immediately he'd gone to buy it to try and force the point down our throats except he didn't listen to the guy long enough to realise that they get allowed to have their senior prom. Once he figured out what was going to happen he quickly shut it off. It was only a couple of years later that me and Frannie finally saw the ending! xx"**

**10:27 [Rachel]: "Oh my gosh! That's quite funny! xx"**

**10:28 [Quinn]: "Not when you're ten and desperate to see them all dance. xx"**

**10:28 [Rachel]: "You sound so deprived! :P xx"**

**10:29 [Quinn]: "Just be thankful you weren't raised in the same environment as me otherwise your Broadway knowledge would be incredibly limited! xx"**

**10:30 [Rachel]: "Suddenly I'm much more thankful for my Dads. I should really tell them. xx"**

**10:31 [Quinn]: "What a conversation that would be. 'Hey Dads thanks for raising me and nurturing a love for Broadway because my girlfriend's Dad switched off Footloose when she was ten.' What a great conversation. xx"**

**10:33 [Rachel]: "The conversation wouldn't go that way silly. Otherwise I'd have just pretty much outed myself to my parents. xx"**

**10:33 [Quinn]: "You did say you were thinking of telling them about us over Thanksgiving, are you having second thoughts? xx"**

**10:34 [Rachel]: "Oh no none! xx"**

**10:34 [Quinn]: "Good! xx"**

**10:35 [Rachel]: "Does that mean you are comfortable with me telling my Dads? xx"**

**10:35 [Quinn]: "I've always been happy with it. :) xx"**

**10:36 [Rachel]: "I was just checking. :) xx"**

**10:37 [Quinn]: "I appreciate it. How do you think they'll take it? xx"**

**10:38 [Rachel]: "I don't know. I can't see them being unhappy about it. You make me happy which will make them happy. :) xx"**

**10:38 [Quinn]: "I'm going to be terrified the first time I meet them, you know that right? xx"**

**10:39 [Rachel]: "Are you forgetting that you've already met them? xx"**

**10:40 [Quinn]: "That's when I was your friend. Now I'm your girlfriend. You've trusted me with your heart. I'm scared of getting the 'If you even think of hurting my daughter…' talk from them! xx"**

**10:41 [Rachel]: "Oh baby, you're so precious! That's not going to happen. :) xx"**

Quinn blushed when she read that last message. They hadn't really used any terms of endearment yet, besides 'sweetie' that is. Another of Rachel's Big Bang Theory adoptions that Quinn had actually taken a liking too. Whenever Quinn had wanted to her call the diva something like 'baby' or 'babe' her throat choked and she spluttered out the brunette's name instead.

**10:42 [Quinn]: "No? xx"**

**10:43 [Rachel] "No! It'll be much tougher than that. xx"**

Quinn's heart pounded when she read the diva's latest message. She scrunched her brow when her phone vibrated again.

**10:43 [Rachel]: "Just kidding. ;) xx"**

**10:44 [Quinn]: "Don't do that! My heart was racing. You know I'm already scared! :P xx"**

**10:45 [Rachel]: "Sorry, how can I make it up to you? ;) xx"**

**10:46 [Quinn]: "Oh I might have to think about that… xx"**

**10:46 [Rachel]: "How about I come and see you this weekend? xx"**

**10:47 [Quinn]: "Hmm I think I'm busy. ;) xx"**

**10:48 [Rachel]: "Yes you are. Your girlfriend who you just started dating is coming to visit you, so any plans you have, you better cancel them. xx"**

**10:49 [Quinn]: "Consider them cancelled! xx"**

**10:49 [Rachel]: "Good! You're seriously okay with me coming to see you? I know it is incredibly short notice. xxx"**

**10:50 [Quinn]: "Of course. I miss you! xxx"**

**10:51 [Rachel]: "Maybe we could work on your part for my assignment? xxx"**

**10:52 [Quinn]: "I thought there'd be a hidden reason! xxx"**

**10:52 [Rachel]: "That's just a coincidence. ;) xxx"**

**10:53 [Quinn]: "Yeah, yeah, yeah! xxx"**

**10:54 [Rachel]: "I can't wait to see you! xxx"**

**10:55 [Quinn]: "Tell me about it! Right now, I have to sleep! 9:00 seminar in the morning. xxx"**

**10:56 [Rachel]: "Okay. :(. We'll talk tomorrow evening? xxx"**

**10:56 [Quinn]: "Of course. xxx"**

**10:57 [Rachel]: "Can I ask you a quick question? xxx"**

**10:58 [Quinn]: "Sure. :) xxx"**

**10:59 [Rachel]: "You don't mind that I called you baby earlier, do you? xxx"**

**11:00 [Quinn]: "Of course not! Why would you think that? xxx"**

**11:00 [Rachel]: "We've never used them yet and I didn't want to offend or scare you with them. xxx"**

**11:01 [Quinn]: "We've been together a week and a half so we haven't really had the opportunity to use them. :P xxx"**

**11:02 [Rachel]: "I know I just wanted to make sure. xxx"**

**11:02 [Quinn]: "Trust me I've wanted to use them in the last couple of conversations but every time I tried to I choked with nerves. :( xxx"**

**11:03 [Rachel]: "You're too precious, you know that? xxx"**

**11:03 [Quinn]: "I do now! xxx"**

**11:04 [Rachel]: "Now you have to sleep. Night baby. xxx"**

**11:05 [Quinn]: "Night babe. :) xxx"**

**11:05 [Rachel]: "See that wasn't so hard. xxx"**

**11:06 [Quinn]: "It's easier to type what I want to say than to say it out loud. :P xxx"**

**11:06 [Rachel]: "Sorry, will let you go to sleep now. Night! xxx"**

**11:07 [Quinn]: "Good night. :) xxx"**

* * *

Quinn was stood at the platform edge waiting for the first sight of Rachel's train. She was catching an early afternoon train and would be leaving on Sunday afternoon giving them a whole two days with each other. The blonde hopped from foot to foot as she saw the grey carriages approaching the station. She watched as it rattled down the track and pulled up to the platform. Ducking her head she looked into the windows of the train and saw a familiar bright multi-coloured stripy coat heading towards one of the doors. Quinn stepped back as people exited the train. Rachel eventually got off the train and immediately ran into her girlfriend's open arms just like she had when she'd seen Quinn for the first time since they'd gone off to college. When they finally broke apart from their hug Quinn picked up her girlfriend's bag with one hand and the brunette's hand with her other. She led them out of the station and into the quiet suburban streets of New Haven.

"I can't believe you're here!" Quinn shrieked as they walked. Rachel had never seen the blonde this excited before.

"Well believe it because here I am!"

"You are. You're here and you're here as my girlfriend." Quinn said with a wide smile. "It feels so good to be able to say that. I mean no one here really knows who I am or our history. We can just be us, no judgements and no explanations."

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before, Quinn." Rachel said pulling the blonde to a stop. With her free hand she took her bag off the blonde and gently placed it on the ground. She released her hand that was holding the blonde's and brought both to the sides of her neck. Gently she pulled herself up and connected their lips softly and sweetly. The kiss was short but reminded both girls of what they had missed in the two weeks they had been apart.

"I missed you," Rachel smiled as she picked the blonde's hand back up and continued walking.

"I missed you too," Quinn beamed as she looked across at the brunette. "Oh gosh, how sappy are we?"

"We're not sappy, just secure in our emotions," Rachel countered.

"Yeah we probably aren't, just incredibly needy." Quinn laughed as she tightened her grip on the brunette's hand. "I can't believe I can just hold your hand, walk down the street and no one bats an eyelid." Quinn gushed.

"You're so cute, Quinn." Rachel laughed.

"Not half as cute as you."

"You know something, Quinn?"

"What?" Quinn said as she put the brunette's bags on her bedroom floor.

"I still don't know your room mates name,"

"Have I not told you?"

"No, you just say complain about her but you've never actually told me her name," Rachel laughed as she took off her coat and hung it on the hanger on the back of Quinn's door.

"It's Annie. I rarely see her though, so I've never done anything interesting with her to have an in depth discussion about her."

"What does she study?"

"Political Science,"

"Does she enjoy it?" Rachel questioned as she sat on the blonde's chair by her desk.

"I think so." Quinn replied before she paused. "We don't really speak. I like silence and books. She likes parties and dance music."

"There's no common ground at all?"

"There's probably something there but I can't be bothered looking for it. I'm here for my degree and that's it. Once that's over I'm out of here." Quinn said resolutely.

"Where do you see yourself when you graduate?"

"I don't know. Wherever the auditions are I suppose. LA or New York maybe?" She mused. Rachel's ears pricked up at the hearing of her beloved city.

"New York?"

"It depends what jobs are available. I'm not destined for Broadway like you are, but you never know what's just around that corner." Quinn said as she laid back on her bed. She studied the diva sitting across from her and smiled.

"What?" Rachel shyly asked.

"You're beautiful," Quinn replied causing Rachel to blush.

"Oh shut up." She laughed.

"No seriously. You are beautiful. You always have been."

Rachel smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before creeping off the chair and gently lying down next to her girlfriend. Quinn instinctively put her arm around her shoulder and held her tightly.

"I can't believe I can just lie with you like this and not worry about anything anymore." She sighed.

"It feels right, doesn't it?" Rachel asked.

"Mhmmm." Quinn said closing her eyes, a broad grin spread across her face. Rachel looked up at the blonde and gently placed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. She'd never been so content in anything before and this was just the start.


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Chapter Fifteen is on its way and will be longer than this one._  
_Review if you can. :)_

_For the song, what Rachel sings is in italics, Quinn is in _**bold**. _When they sing together it is in_ _**bold and**** italics.**_

_Enjoy,_  
_Fabraygron. :)_

* * *

"You have to knead it, Quinn." Rachel sighed for the fourth time.

"I am!"

"No you're not."

"Well show me how it's done then," Quinn replied. Rachel moved behind her and placed her hands on top of her girlfriend's. She picked them up gently and began moving the dough roughly, shaping it as their hands moved.

"That is exactly what I was doing," Quinn argued when Rachel let her hands go and the blonde continued kneading the dough.

"No you weren't. Trust me if that's how you handle dough I don't want to think about how you handle other things," Rachel said suggestively causing Quinn to stop dead.

"Rach," Quinn spluttered. Her mouth had suddenly gone dry. She wasn't expecting that to come out of the diva's mouth, ever.

"Joking," Rachel laughed wishing the blonde would turn around so she could see the profuse blush on her face.

"Mhm." Quinn said before returning to her dough as she tried to rid the thoughts of a semi-naked Rachel from her brain.

"Quinn, I think the dough's done." Rachel noted as she moved to look over her shoulder. She took the dough off of Quinn and placed it back in the mixing bowl, placing a clean towel over it. She moved around the blonde's dorm kitchen like she was back at her own apartment. Quinn looked on with amazement. This definitely wasn't the same girl who left Lima two months ago.

"Now that the dough is rising, I'm going to make the sauce; I'll blend these tomatoes and add it to a pan to heat up. The heat from the stove will help the dough rise too." Rachel explained dragging Quinn from her thoughts. The way Rachel was explaining it was if she was speaking to a camera and an audience. Quinn imagined it there and then '_Cooking with Rachel Berry'_ or something with a pun in the title. Quinn's imagination then went even further imagining the kitchen as one in their very first apartment that they'd bought together, Rachel moving effortlessly cooking them dinner all the while listening intently to Quinn's recount of her day on set of some low budget movie. It was weird that although they'd only been together for a couple of weeks now, she was imagining a future that was further in advance than who would visit who next.

"Quinn hand me the salt," Rachel asked dragging Quinn from her thoughts again. Blindly the blonde reached behind her and grabbed the salt.

"Thanks for teaching me how to make this," She said softly.

"It's no problem. I like cooking plus it'll save us money ordering takeout or going to restaurants every time I visit you."

"I feel like I should be doing the cooking though," Quinn sighed.

"We both know that one of us would end up with either something inedible or a visit to the emergency room because one of us has contracted some superhuman form of food poisoning." Rachel joked.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Quinn defended quickly crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know, I'm just joking." Rachel said her gaze leaving the pan she was studying intensely. She looked over at Quinn who stared straight back. Rachel couldn't see if the blonde was actually hurt or not so she turned the heat down on the stove and closed the gap between them.

"I was joking Quinn," she whispered as she stood in close proximity. Her arms wrapping around the blonde's waist pulling her into a hug.

"I know babe," Quinn said kissing her cheek gently, uncrossing her arms and placing them around her waist. Rachel smiled as the blonde's lips left her cheek. She lifted up slightly and connected their lips. She was proud Quinn had actually called her something other than her name.

"Rach…the food." Quinn said as she detached herself. "What can I do next?" She asked as Rachel returned to the stove and turned the heat back up so the sauce began to boil.

"Chop those peppers and then grate the vegan friendly cheese we bought earlier."

"No problem." Quinn said taking the knife from the chopping board and beginning to slice the peppers. Rachel hummed softly as she stirred the sauce and began chopping other vegetables for their pizza.

"How long does the dough take to rise properly?" Quinn asked.

"It depends, you can usually tell when it's double its original size. Ours has a little bit left to go." Rachel said indicating to the bowl.

"I definitely think you should teach me how to make other things too,"

"I wouldn't be opposed to that I like cooking, plus I quite like being with you this way. I'm content here with you right now, Quinn."

"Me too," Quinn sighed softly. "It sounds silly but it's like we have our own little life and I'm living in a bubble with you right now."

"I know what you mean. It's not as if we're high school kids playing 'house' for the first time but it does feel like we're in an adult relationship."

"That's because I think we are Rachel. Neither of us really live with our parents anymore, I mean holidays doesn't particularly count. We're not really restricted to 9-3 days like we were at school, sometimes they're much shorter or sometimes they're a bit longer, almost like our own working days. We don't see each other every day like we would have in high school we have to make time to talk to each other and to see each other. This is adult life, Rachel." Quinn explained all the while grating the cheese and putting it into a bowl.

"Well if this is adult life, then I'm already a big fan of it." Rachel replied with a broad smile on her face.

"Me too." Quinn replied mimicking the diva's grin.

"Oh look, the dough's done. Do you want to help shape it?"

"That's the best part…or I imagine it to be the best part," Quinn replied.

Taking the dough out of the bowl, Rachel sprinkled flour on the surface and put the dough down. Quinn watched over Rachel's shoulder and memorised the movements as the diva stretched the dough into a circular shape. Rachel tilted and shook her head before rolling it back into a ball and putting more flour down. She turned to Quinn and passed it to her.

"Your turn," she simply said.

Quinn smiled and began copying the way Rachel had stretched and shaped the dough when she had a wicked idea. She scrunched it back up into a bowl and grabbed a handful of flour.

"Erm Quinn, that's too much flour."

"Oh really?" Quinn asked innocently as she sprinkled a bit down onto the surface. With one hand she put the dough down and before Rachel could register what was happening, her face was covered in white flour. She spluttered as some landed in her mouth.

"You are so dead." She finally said reaching around Quinn and grabbing a handful before releasing it over the blonde's head. Quinn squealed as she felt the flour land on her head. Soon after there was a fully fledged flour fight happening in the kitchen. Rachel had retrieved another bag of flour that she'd bought in case something didn't work out right. Flour was flying everywhere, both girls unknown to either of them had great aim and they were covered from head to toe in flour.

Rachel was running out of flour and had put both of her hands up and signalled for a surrender. "You give?" Quinn yelled. Rachel stood up from her place behind the table which she'd placed on the floor as a wall from the flour although it hadn't worked she thought it would be funny anyway.

"Yes, look empty hands. Put down your flour, Fabray."

"Ok, it's going down." Quinn said slowly placing her flour bag back onto the surface. She surveyed the kitchen and burst out laughing. It was a mess. Flour was everywhere; the cupboards, the surfaces there was even some on the ceiling. As her eyes left the surface she saw Rachel walking towards one arm behind her back. Quinn put her arms out for the diva to walk into; Rachel on the other hand had other ideas. She quickly threw the remainder of her flour that had been in her dress pocket into the blonde's face and ran out of the kitchen, locking herself in the bathroom. Quinn stood there chuckling she knew the diva would somehow have to have the last word in their game. She shook her hair like a dog shakes its fur after a bath and watched as flour flew everywhere. She'd clean it up later. She went and stood outside the bathroom. She listened carefully to any sign of movement from the diva. She knocked and waited.

"Rachel I know you're in there," she said trying to open the door.

"If I come out you've got to promise not to get me back, I only did that because you started it." Rachel argued.

"I promise, come out baby."

Tentatively Rachel unlocked the door and saw a paler than usual Quinn stood in front of her. "Oh my Quinn, you're like a ghost." She chuckled putting her arms around the blonde's neck. Quinn's hands instantly landed on either side of her waist.

"Kiss me and end this war," Quinn whispered against the diva's lips. Rachel acquiesced and gently joined their lips. Instantly she pulled away and spluttered.

"Flour does not taste nice. Let's get cleaned up, eat and then I'll kiss you." She smirked as she walked back into the kitchen. Quinn quickly followed.

* * *

"That was some good pizza," Quinn said putting their plates on her desk.

"Aren't you going to take those out to the kitchen?" Rachel asked.

"I was going to do it later. I thought we could watch a movie and then when I leave to use the bathroom or whatever I'll take them," Quinn explained. Rachel narrowed her eyes. "I now know that that is the incorrect answer. I'll be one minute." Quinn quickly said grabbing the plates and exiting the room. Rachel gave herself a mental high five and smirked at how whipped Quinn was becoming.

"See that wasn't hard, now was it?" Rachel asked when Quinn entered.

"I don't care for your condescending tone, Berry."

"No? What are you gonna do about it then?"

"This," Quinn replied as she hovered above the diva and kissed her, nipping at her bottom lip before thrusting her tongue into the diva's mouth. Her hands moved roughly up the side of Rachel's dress not wanting to go any further. Suddenly Quinn removed herself and propped herself up next to Rachel who was trying to catch her breath. The blonde looked at her from the corner of her eyes and smirked as she pressed play on the movie.

Throughout the movie Quinn noticed Rachel kept creeping closer and closer. If she moved much closer she'd be practically lying on top of the blonde. Gently Quinn rolled them so they were on their sides, Quinn spooning the shorter girl. Rachel sighed and linked her hand with the blonde before placing it in between her breasts. Quinn inhaled heavily before Rachel squeezed her hand which effectively calmed her down. The rest of the movie passed without any hitches. The credits rolled and Rachel got up and turned the TV off before settling back down into Quinn's side. They lay in silence just thinking and enjoying the feel of having the other so close. Eventually Rachel spoke, "Spend Thanksgiving with me?" She asked softly and quietly. It was so quiet that Quinn barely heard it.

"Sorry?" Quinn asked.

"Will you spend Thanksgiving with me?" She repeated. "With me and my Dads in New York." She added for clarification.

"I don't know Rachel," Quinn sighed.

"Please Quinn."

"You want me to be there when you tell them, don't you?" Quinn asked.

"If you don't want to tell them then we won't. I'll say I invited you because you weren't going home and I didn't want you spending the holiday by yourself," Rachel explained. "It's not exactly a lie. I do want to spend it with you and if I don't then you'll just be sitting up here by yourself."

"What about Kurt though? I thought you were spending it with him, Burt and Carol too?"

"Kurt's going home. He tried to convince me to have the dinner back in Lima, but I didn't want to go back for the weekend then to come back here only to fly back a couple of weeks later for Christmas break." She explained. "Besides he really wants to see Blaine, and it's his only real opportunity before Christmas."

"It's just going to be me, you and your Dads?"

"Yes, I promise that's it."

"You're going to tell them we're just friends?"

"If that's what you want me to tell them, then of course. I don't want to force you into anything you aren't ready for."

"It's not that I'm not ready, I just want my Mom to know, maybe at the same time?"

"Okay, well how about we have Thanksgiving as friends and tell them at Christmas?"

"We really aren't going to be just friends at Thanksgiving though, are we? I don't think I could stand the weekend where I can't kiss you when your Dads aren't around."

"No Quinn sweetie, you'll still be my girlfriend." Rachel cooed as she attempted to ease the blonde's worries. She gently kissed the blonde to banish the fears that everything was going to fall apart.

"It's only for a month," Quinn replied as they broke away. "I only have to hide for another month,"

"You aren't hiding from anyone baby. It takes time to get used to especially being raised the way you were. The fact that you've accepted your feelings for me shows you that you're well on your way to being comfortable with who you are."

"I know and these things I feel for you are indescribable. You just happened to me like a wave crashes into the shore. One minute my mind was like 'Hey there's Rachel, my friend' and the next it was 'Oh wow, my friend Rachel's absolutely gorgeous and openly flirting with me. Oh wow, my friend Rachel just kissed me. Rachel this, Rachel that.' I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I know what you mean. Don't ever worry about explaining to others how you feel about me, I know that you have feelings for me and if others don't buy it then that doesn't matter, eventually they'll work out how much we care for each other." Rachel stated.

"I know. Thank you for being so amazing." Quinn smiled as she kissed her cheek.

"Likewise." Rachel sighed at the feel of her girlfriend's lips on her skin.

"We should sleep, you have a train to catch tomorrow afternoon but not before we go through that duet a couple more times because I'd really like to record it when I come to New York for Thanksgiving."

"You do realise that's pretty soon, right? It's five days away."

"I know," Quinn replied smugly. "Although you left it late asking me if I wanted to join you, I figured it would be a good opportunity. I can travel down after my seminar on Wednesday and meet you outside NYADA, if I can find it. We can record our kick ass duet and get you an 'A' on that paper."

"Even with little time to prepare you always have a plan don't you?" Rachel laughed.

"Oh yes." Quinn simply replied as she got off the bed. "Now I was serious, we need to sleep. I'm going to brush my teeth and then get ready for the bed," she said as she waltzed out of the bedroom door. Rachel only smiled. This having a girlfriend thing wasn't turning out too bad.

* * *

"Can you drop your voice a little lower, Quinn?" Rachel asked as they practiced her part of 'Without You'.

"I'm not sure I can. Isn't there any way that you can change the key just slightly?"

"Ideally I'd like not to alter the track too much, besides your part builds from very low and gets higher as the song culminates in its climactic harmony,"

"I know but it's really deep to start with and I want you to do well."

"Just don't think about it," Rachel countered. She nodded to the brunette who pressed play on the instrumental track and they began again.

'_Without you, the ground thaws. _

_The rain falls, the grass grows._

_Without you, the seeds root._

_The flowers bloom, the children play._

_The stars gleam, the poets dream._

_The eagles fly._

_Without you, the earth turns._

_The sun burns but I'd die without you.'_ As the beat began to get stronger, Quinn watched with awe as her girlfriend continuously wowed her with her voice and ability to make everything sound so much better.

'_Without you, the breeze warms._

_The girl smiles, the cloud moves._

_Without you, the tides change._

_The boys run, the oceans crash._

_The crowds roar, the days soar._

_The babies cry._

_Without you, the moon glows._

_The river flows but I'd die without you.'_

As Quinn listened to Rachel hit her final note, she breathed deeply and began to sing, praying that she could drop her voice low enough. She knew that during this part Rachel would be joining her in back up anyway, so the main focus would still be on Rachel's voice.

'**The world revives **

_(Colours renew)_

**_But I know blue, only blue._**

**_Lonely blue._**

_(Within me blue)_

_Without you._

_Without you, the hand gropes._

_The ear hears, the pulse beats.'_

This was it the next few lines were all Quinn. Her voice had been gradually getting higher before she could harmonise with Rachel. She wanted that same beautiful harmony that they'd created during junior year. She had no time to take a deep breath before her cue arrived. It was at this point she usually found her pace, when it wasn't far from her natural key. She'd gotten past the more difficult part of the song. Singing in harmony with Rachel came naturally to her. Especially when she really believed in what she was singing, she figured that's what she got from spending so much time with Rachel. The music and lyrics became a part of you and when you actually cared you found that your passion showed so much more. With her mind racing she opened her eyes and stared deeply into the brown eyes of her beautiful girlfriend.

'**Without you, the eyes gaze.**

**The legs walk, the lungs breath.**

**The mind churns**

_(The mind churns)_

**The heart yearns**

_(The heart yearns)'_

Rachel gripped her girlfriend's hand as she joined in on the harmony. Their eyes trying to convey that they truly meant what they were singing. Rachel had chosen this song with Quinn in mind but she never dreamed she'd be singing it to the blonde and with such conviction, but yet, here they were.

_'**The tears dry without you.**_

**_Life goes on, but I'm gone._**

**'_Cause I die without you._**

**_Without you._**

**_Without you._**

_**Without you**.'_

Once the song finished, Rachel went and paused the iPod that was playing through Quinn's docking station. "I told you, that you could do it."

"That sounded incredible." Quinn agreed sitting down on the edge of her bed. Rachel quickly joined her, grabbing hold of her hand and pulling it to her chest.

"I meant every word Quinn. I picked this song with you in my mind."

"I figured as much." Quinn laughed. "You've always wore your heart on your sleeve and this is no exception. I'm just honoured I could do you a favour and help you with it." She added before kissing her girlfriend. "I totally meant every word too," She kissed her again but this time she tried to pass the message through their actions not her words.

"I wish I wasn't leaving soon," Rachel moaned as they broke apart.

"I know but hey, I'm seeing you on Wednesday, that's three days. I think we can manage that easily." Quinn laughed. "Do you have classes on the Monday?"

"No, they've given us a long weekend," Rachel clarified.

"Me too. So I can stay until the Monday afternoon instead of leaving Sunday afternoon."

"So you can console me once my Dads have gone back to little old Lima."

"I can do that, if it's necessary." Quinn acquiesced knowing it wouldn't be necessary at all. "Right now though, we have to get you back to the station."

"Fine," Rachel sighed getting off Quinn's bed and grabbing her stuff off the blonde's nightstand.

* * *

"Have you had a good weekend then?" Quinn asked as they walked hand in hand to the train station.

"I have, it's been nice to relax and I still feel like I got some work done."

"That's because you did. You can go back to New York and not stress about your duet anymore."

"I can't thank you enough Quinn."

"I'm always going to do my best to help you, Rachel."

"I appreciate it,"

"Well I appreciate you teaching me how to make pizza. One of this days I'll be a culinary extraordinaire."

"I hope so because when I'm on a gruelling but exciting eight shows a week schedule, I expect a romantic meal in with my beautiful woman at least once a week." Rachel mused, whilst Quinn laughed.

"Does it scare you when we both talk about the future like it's all going to happen tomorrow?"

"No, I'm a dreamer Quinn, you should know that by now."

"No I do and don't get me wrong it sounds amazing. It's just crazy that we're imagining all that when we've been together two weeks. It's like we've said goodbye to reality and we're living in our own little world."

"I said goodbye to reality the minute you asked me to be your girlfriend. The second you said that one day we'd be married I've imagined everything with you Quinn." Rachel admitted. Quinn swallowed heavily before she spoke again.

"You have?"

"Yes. Of course. I mean, haven't you?"

"Well I mean yesterday when you were cooking I imagined what it'd be like if that was in our apartment but I haven't thought about where we'd get married or how many children we'll have." Quinn replied as they approached the station. She led them inside and to the platform where they sat on a nearby bench and waited for Rachel's train to arrive.

"I've thought about it all," Rachel shyly admitted looking down at hers and Quinn's linked hands that were resting in her own lap.

"You have?"

"Does that scare you more than it initially did?" Rachel asked. Quinn leaned back on the bench and scrunched her brow. It really didn't scare her. She cared immensely for Rachel and if she didn't experience everything with the girl now she had finally decided to take the chance then she'd be kicking herself for years to come. All Quinn had to do was tell her the truth. "No." She simply stated using her other hand to bring Rachel's eyes up to her own.

"No, I told you that the time we spent apart was hard Rachel, you've been a part of my life for four years now and that obviously hasn't always been easy but I still can't imagine a day without you anymore. I'm glad my feelings for you changed and we're together now because although it isn't going to be easy, I know how much it's going to hurt me if one day I woke up and knew you weren't there by my side either literally or figuratively. That gives me the motivation to be the very best version of myself because that's the version Rachel Berry deserves."

"Oh Quinn," was the only thing Rachel could muster. She released the blonde's hand and put both of her own hands around her girlfriend's neck before kissing her passionately. Their tongues glided together and they lost themselves in each other. Quinn ran her hands up the diva's back beneath her coat and Rachel groaned at the feeling. Quinn smirked into the kiss at the noises her girlfriend was publicly making but she couldn't stop herself trying to elicit those again. So she did and once again Rachel groaned into the kiss. They were lucky it was a Sunday afternoon and wasn't brimming with people, although some people on the opposite platform were trying to look anywhere but at the two girls making out on the bench.

Reluctantly Rachel pulled away and looked into Quinn's eyes. Her pupils were massive and she was trying to regain her breath. "Wednesday cannot come soon enough," Rachel stated confidently.

"You do not play fair Rachel, how can you kiss me like that just moments before you leave again."

"Think of it as something to remember me by," she joked.

"Oh I will," Quinn replied as the train pulled into the station. They stood up and Quinn hugged her girlfriend tightly. She placed a kiss on her neck, cheek and forehead before finally adding one to her lips before letting her go and get on the train.

"I'll miss you," Rachel said as she got to the door.

"It's three days Rachel. I'll see you on Wednesday." Quinn laughed. She watched as Rachel found a seat on the train. The blonde smiled trying to evoke a similar reaction from the brunette. Once they'd done this a few times it had to get easier, Quinn thought as the train's engine started. Rachel started waving and as the train began to move, she blew a kiss to her girlfriend who happily caught it and placed it on her cheek before sending one back. They waved to each other until they were out of sight. Quinn happily left the station and began the walk back to her dorm room, knowing they were seeing each other in just over three days. However, that would also involve hiding their blossoming relationship from Rachel's Dads and that was going to be a lot harder than either anticipated.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I suck I know, I'm sorry. :(  
__Third year has started and it's intense, but I promise to do better. This chapter's short but the next one will be longer and contain a lot more.  
__Thanks for sticking with me thus far.  
__Enjoy, __Fabraygron. :)_

* * *

"Now Kurt, you know you can't say anything about me and Quinn at all when you get back to Lima."

"I think I missed your point the first twenty times but the twenty first definitely made your point clear,"

"Kurt I'm serious!"

"Rachel, I promised you I wouldn't say anything."

"All it takes is for one mistaken word to be said when you're out with Blaine and boom, Judy will know."

"I don't get how Judy would find out like that,"

"It's Lima, Kurt. Everyone talks."

"Okay Rachel. Look I'm going to miss my train, so I'll see you on Monday." He said pulling his best friend into a tight hug.

"Have a good time, Kurt. Give Blaine a hug from me too,"

"Oh I will. Enjoy playing house with Quinn whilst I'm away too." Kurt said as he opened the apartment door. Rachel watched as it shut closed, she heard the man lock it and the wheels of his suitcase rolling across the tiled floor of the hallway. She had an hour before her first class and another three before Quinn was arriving. She grabbed her books and decided to get to class early; she was going to detour on her way to class just to check that her name was still timetabled to use the recording booth that afternoon.

* * *

She was sat at the back of one of her drama lectures. She was going to be starring on the stage, not putting the lights up, so she often zoned out. It was much easier to zone out when she got a text off her favourite blonde telling her that she'd just got on the train. She sighed when she looked at the clock on her phone and saw she still had thirty minutes left. She had no clue what the professor was droning on about and from looking around it appeared no one else really cared. She was glad this module was for the first semester only, she didn't think she could handle another semester of this. She definitely preferred practical drama as opposed to theoretical drama. She looked around the room once more and realised that she wasn't really friends with anyone in the room, similar to the way Quinn wasn't really friends with anyone at Yale. Were they really that co-dependent on each other? She had never thought about that. She put it down to the fact that she had Kurt, she didn't think she needed anyone else. She figured it wasn't healthy that she didn't have any friends at school but she shook it off when everyone around her started moving and gathering their things. That had definitely been one of the longest two hours of her life and that included the times she'd been on the train to see Quinn. She stormed out of the lecture theatre and dialled the blonde's number.

"Hey," Quinn answered chirpily.

"Hello Quinn," Rachel replied, smiling at the sound of her girlfriend.

"I'm just getting off the train. It's raining quite heavily," Quinn informed her. Rachel stepped out of the entryway into the lecture theatre and moved towards the exit door of the drama department.

"Oh gosh, it's pouring it down."

"I'm going to hail a cab down and then make my way over, where should I meet you?"

"Erm, I'm not sure how familiar cab drivers are with the NYADA buildings, so just meet me at the main building."

"If I say NYADA please, the driver will drop me off at that very building?"

"Yeah they should do. It's just we have buildings spread over the city and I know cab drivers have sufficient knowledge but I really don't want to lose you." Rachel joked.

"Okay, well I'll see you very soon." Quinn replied.

"You will baby, bye." Rachel said as she hung up from the call. She threw her phone into her bag and threw her jacket on. She was a block away from the main building, so she was going to get wet, but she hoped the rain wouldn't be on for long or was going to ease off. She yanked her hood up and held onto it with one hand, the other gripping her bag tightly. She ran down half of the block before turning left and carrying on down the street. The rain was battering and her feet were drenched. She made another left and saw the familiar stone walls of NYADA. She ran inside and threw her jacket off. She cursed the rain and headed to sit in one of the chairs that was in the reception area. Immediately her frown diminished as she saw a familiar blonde girl sitting waiting for her arrival.

"Quinn!" Rachel squealed running and diving on the blonde's lap, throwing her arms around her neck and burying herself into the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

"You seem surprised to see me, I'm sure we only spoke a few minutes ago." Quinn joked. "Oh baby, you're drenched. I thought you'd be in the right building when I called. I didn't want you getting drenched. I could have got the cab to pick you up and then drop us here or wherever we need to go."

"Oh it's fine Quinn, I'm a bit damp but I'll dry. I'm just glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too," Quinn replied kissing the girl's forehead gently. "Now do you want to go back to your apartment, change and then come back because I don't want you catching a cold."

"No I'll be fine, let's just go and get this done. I don't know if I'd be able to get us any other time other than what we have now. It was a tight squeeze getting the time on such short notice. The people in timetabling where not impressed. They're used to dealing with divas so I couldn't even storm out to emphasise my point," Rachel laughed. "They eventually agreed when I pointed out no one else had booked the room, I think they were looking for an early lock up to head home and spend it with their families."

"Can't say I blame them, but we have the space so let's go Miss Berry." Quinn said helping the diva off her lap. "Do we have to go back outside?" Quinn asked.

"We do, but it's only over the road."

"Right then," Quinn said standing in front of the brunette and bending down slightly.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a piggy back over, your feet are drenched enough without running through more puddles."

"Quinn, you are not carrying me across the road, your spine was severely compressed, you do remember that don't you?"

"Of course I remember that, how on earth could I forget such a thing?!" Quinn asked, stunned at the diva's words. "Unless you couldn't tell though, I can walk fine now. You're tiny Rachel. It's not going to do anything to me. I promise."

"I don't want to hurt you Quinn,"

"Oh stop being stupid Rachel and get on my back." Quinn ordered fixing her with a pointed stare. It wasn't severe like it had been when they were at McKinley but it reminded Rachel that disagreeing with Quinn over trivial things wasn't worth it. She acquiesced and jumped onto the blonde's back wrapping her arms around her neck, she held on to their bags as Quinn hooked her arms around the brunette's legs. Rachel put the blonde's hood up before she put her own up. She totally forgot Quinn was staying for more than two nights so was shocked when she felt the weight of the blonde's overnight bag. She didn't complain though after all, the blonde was carrying her across the busy street. Once they were outside the rain was battering on their faces. Rachel nuzzled her face into Quinn's shoulder. Quinn did her best to get over the road as quickly as she physically could, but it appeared everyone wanted to use the road so she stood for ages before quickly dashing to the other side and safely into the building. Rachel dropped off her back and they both started laughing.

"You could have warned me about the dreadful weather you've got today," Quinn sniggered.

"It was dry when I came out this morning." Rachel countered as she led them towards the recording booth.

"I'll bet it was," Quinn mocked. She was drenched but she couldn't risk Rachel getting sick before her fathers' visit. She looked around at the grandeur of the building and was in awe at how prestigious the building was. There were portraits of graduates lining the wall and Quinn knew that Rachel's would sit proudly among them one day. Rachel opened the door to the booth and they both stepped inside. Once again Quinn was in awe at her surroundings. Rachel immediately got to work by switching the main machines on, she wired up the microphone and the recording equipment in next to know time.

"Who knew you were such a techie?" Quinn laughed.

"That's the power of seminars," Rachel replied as she loaded the CD into the drive. "You ready to run it?"

"We're not recording straight away though, are we?"

"No of course not, we've got the booth for a couple of hours. So I reckon an hour of practice and then a couple of run-throughs before playing it back and seeing how we sound together."

"Yeah I'm down for that," Quinn replied. "Just tell me where you want me to be,"

"Well we'll record it in sections. I'm the first part of the song, so I'll go in first. I'm going to show you which buttons to press and I'll give you a signal when they need to be pressed, so don't worry."

"Right,"

"So I when I give you a thumbs up, I need you to slide this one up and press this one when it's fully up. That'll turn the volume up in my headphones and beginning playing the track. Once I've done what I need I'll need you to turn the next slider down, that'll pause the track."

"Why isn't there a simple pause button?" Quinn asked.

"I have no idea, but this is what we're working with. So once it's paused you'll need to save it. On the computer screen I'll put on the recording programme. Once you press the track it syncs with the computer and a new file will be generated. Once you pause it, it'll pause but the minute you turn that slider back up it overwrites the file, so you have to save it. Save it like you'd save a word processed document."

"Okay, I think I've got it." Quinn said nodding dutifully. It was a lot to take in but she knew if she had any questions Rachel would be just on the other side of the booth to help her.

"Once we've got my parts done, I'll get you to do yours,"

"What about the parts where we're singing together? The introduction is literally eight seconds long," Quinn queried.

"I'll figure that out when we get there," Rachel said, her brow furrowed as she thought of a solution.

"Actually maybe you could do it, then just follow me into the booth? That makes more sense really."

"See this is why you go to the fancy performing arts school." Quinn mocked. "Well that and you are a musical genius" Quinn mocked.

"I'm just excited to get to sing a song with my girlfriend for a graded assignment from one of our favourite movies," the brunette gushed as she moved her body so that it was mere inches away from Quinn's. "It's definitely special to me," Quinn replied as she kissed Rachel softly.

"No time to spend kissing," Rachel stated as she stood up and clapped her hands together. "The quicker we get this done the quicker we can get back to my apartment and spend the rest of the afternoon and evening kissing if you so wish."

"What are we waiting for?" Quinn laughed jumping to her feet.

It took a couple of run-throughs before Quinn fully got the hang of the recording equipment. Soon enough though it was her turn in the booth. She put the headphones on and gave Rachel their signal that she was ready. The music began to play in her headphones and she began to sing. It was weird, she could hear herself singing but it wasn't clear. It was bizarre hearing the music in her ears but it didn't correlate with what she was singing. Her part came to a close and she looked up to Rachel who was smiling. Rachel's voice came through her headphones via the talkback function. "Nice one Quinn, I don't think I want you to run that again, so I'm just going to start the track again and move on to the harmonies."

"Are you sure Rachel? I think I have a better one in me."

"I'm sure, trust me when you hear it back you won't want to have re-recorded it either." Rachel assured her. "You need to come back in here and start the track so we can sing the song right through. It'll stop our harmonies sounding forced as we let the music take over us," Rachel sighed deeply. She loved the romantic notion of singing such a beautiful song with her girlfriend. She watched Quinn in the booth as she threw the headphones on. She counted the bars accurately and began singing. Her eyes were closed but she felt Quinn join her in the booth. When she had a slight break and the music played through their headphones she opened her eyes to see the blonde staring at her intensely. Quinn was that absorbed in the brunette that she almost missed her cue. She saw Rachel desperate to laugh but they both held their composure. Their harmonies approached and Quinn wished she could hear them both properly like she had in her dorm room over the weekend. Their eyes never left each other's as they sang. Once the music stopped Quinn bent down and kissed the diva lightly and softly. Rachel kissed her back but reluctantly pulled back when she realised the track would still be recording. She dashed through to the studio and saved the file.

"Want to hear what we've got so far?" She said to Quinn through the headphones. Quinn didn't vocally respond instead she took the headphones off and joined her girlfriend in the studio.

"What will you do with these next?" Quinn asked.

"Well I'll check them through and make sure they completely match up with the timings. If they don't then there's nothing I can do but I don't see why they shouldn't. I'll then blend them together and make sure there are no auditory cracks where you can hear the merging of several tracks." Rachel explained, Quinn sat and stared at her girlfriend highly impressed.

"Well aren't you clever?" Quinn asked when she finally found the words to speak. "I am so impressed Rachel. You're really at home here, aren't you? NYADA, New York, it just suits you so well."

"You've told me that before Quinn, do you remember?"

"I do, I meant it then and I mean it now. You're fantastic Rachel Berry, and if you don't get an 'A' then I'll be damned."

"Ok, do you want to hear it?" Rachel said pressing more buttons in the studio.

"No," Quinn replied.

"Why?" Rachel asked confused. She thought the blonde would be itching to hear their duet.

"Send me it when it's all finished. If I hear a little bit now then I'll want to hear it all. So surprise me with your magnificence."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Well okay then, I'll just save everything and then we can go." Rachel moved to the computer and saved everything before closing the machines down. "I hope that rain's stopped," she said.

"Yeah because I'm not carrying you again, well not for an extended distance." Quinn sniggered.

"Don't be silly, we'll just get a taxi."

"When do your Dads get in?"

"They land late tonight, so they're going to get checked into their hotel and catch up on some sleep before coming over in the morning, they said around ten-thirty but I have a slight feeling it might be before then."

"So we need to be decent before they arrive?"

"Decent?"

"Well not to push the boundaries of our relationship but them walking in on us spooned closely together wouldn't be appropriate for two friends or them walking in on us kissing whilst we wait for the coffee to brew, wouldn't exactly be appropriate or subtle now would it? I know for a fact they'll have a spare key to your apartment."

"Probably not, we'll just have to be extra careful. Now you're here I don't want you an arm's length anyway from me." Rachel said, her face illuminated by her mega watt smile.

"I do not see a problem with that," Quinn said, immediately wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist and leading them to the door of the studio. "They totally have a key too by the way," Rachel added softly as they began retracing their steps to the exit of NYADA and groaned when they saw the rain was still hammering down.

"Taxi?" They both said in sync before nodding and dashing out into the busy streets. Their hands interlocked without a care in the world.

* * *

"There's my little Rachel!" Hiram exclaimed entering the kitchen as Rachel made breakfast for her and Quinn the next morning.

"Daddy!" Rachel squealed dropping the carton of orange juice onto the counter, she sidestepped over the puddle it began to make as the carton tipped onto its side and its contents began spilling out. "I wasn't expecting to see you for at least another hour!" She said into his shoulder as Hiram held her tightly. She knew they were always going to be early, but she pretended like they'd legitimately surprised her. "Your Dad and I missed you too much to stay another hour," Leroy replied for the two men as he entered the kitchen a moment later. "Where's Quinn?"

"She's in the shower, like I said, we didn't expect you for another hour," Rachel said turning to the puddle on the floor and casually stepping over it. She continued preparing the breakfast when Quinn walked in towel drying her hair. "Quinn!" Hiram shouted in greeting in practically the same enthusiastic way he'd greeted his daughter causing Quinn to drop the towel from her hands.

"I thought I heard your arrival, Hiram." Quinn laughed as she hugged the man. Leroy nodded toward her in recognition of her entrance. Of the two Berry men he was still slightly frosty about the friendship Quinn and Rachel had struck up during senior year. Quinn understood why and that was one of the reasons she was worried Rachel wanted to come out to them. Although she'd said she was fine with it, she didn't want to give Leroy the opportunity to bring the past up before she'd made peace with it herself. She didn't know if she'd ever completely make peace with it, but she was trying. Rachel forgiving her during senior year was a big step towards being able to forgive herself. The other developments were an added bonus to Quinn.

Quinn was pulled from her thoughts by Rachel's voice, "Have you two eaten?"

"Yes we most certainly have. We always told you to eat before leaving for a day's events and we practice what we preach." Hiram stated as he took a seat at the small kitchen table.

"Well can I get you anything?" Rachel asked as she busied herself putting the vegan pancakes onto the two plates on her right.

"Coffee would be great thanks," Leroy replied urgently. Out of the two men he was definitely the quieter and least energetic. Putting him in a room with both his husband and his daughter who exuded enthusiasm made him stuck out like a sore thumb.

"You're definitely going to need it with the day Rachel has planned," Quinn said trying to make conversation with the man.

"I know," he replied, "She already sent us an advanced copy of the itinerary. I'm glad to see New York hasn't changed her." He added with a smile.

"Breakfast is served," Rachel said in sing song like manner. She graced towards the table in an effortless manner and Quinn could only admire how beautiful Rachel looked. She knew she'd have to keep the stares to a minimum this weekend and that was going to be difficult when Rachel looked the way she did. It was definitely going to be a long weekend.


	16. Chapter 16

_[Insert typical life got busy speech] that's my excuse. My apologies! This has been in process for a good seven or so weeks. I can only apologise. One more update for sure before the holidays... but last year was when I first began writing Faberry with 'A Very Faberry Christmas' and I wanted to commemorate that with another Christmas!Faberry story so if you have any prompts or things you want to see written, message me and I might be able to write something. I have an idea in my head it's just getting it written. Anyway, enough. Enjoy. :)_

* * *

"How come your Dads have never visited you before?" Quinn asked.

"I didn't want them to see me so sad and down over Finn, so I kept telling them I was fine. Then we happened and I haven't needed them to cheer me up. Don't get me wrong I miss them immensely but I love the independence I have now." Rachel replied honestly. She looked up at the blonde standing beside her as they walked back to Rachel's apartment. They'd just dropped Hiram and Leroy off at their hotel after spending the morning showing the two of them the tourist areas of Manhattan. That afternoon they had gone ice skating and it had taken all of the strength both Quinn and Rachel had to stop hiding their relationship and just held the other close as they feebly skated around the rink.

"I know they're always there when I need them and just having that knowledge is comforting enough." She added. They rounded the corner and the instant they were out of sight of her Dads' hotel her hand immediately found Quinn's. Both smiled at the connection, something so basic and simple but something they both missed immensely. "So you're definitely enjoying their visit then?"

"Oh definitely. I mean it's hard keeping a cautious distance away from you, but I think I can handle that as long as I can snuggle up to you in bed," Rachel replied with a cheeky glint in her eye. The two continued their walk both enjoying the atmosphere of the city.

"Do we need to go grocery shopping before we get back?" Quinn asked a while later.

"I think I have everything,"

"You're sure, the stores won't be open for long tomorrow,"

"Oh Quinn, you're such a country girl. This is New York, the city that never sleeps. I'm sure somewhere in the area there'll be a store open if I've forgotten anything. Although I doubt I have forgotten anything, you know all about my excellent organisational skills." Rachel laughed. Quinn turned to face her laughing girlfriend and quickly pecked her lips. Rachel suddenly stopped laughing and quickly reconnected their lips.

"So kissing you definitely does stop you talking," Quinn mused still smiling from the effects of the two kisses. "I'll have to keep that in mind." She added as she held the door to Rachel's building open.

"I'm certainly not opposed to that." Rachel replied as she pressed the elevator button.

"So plans for tonight, then?"

"Nothing major, we need an early night because we have a lot of prep to do before my Dads come over for Thanksgiving dinner. So maybe just a movie?"

"Or half a movie?" Quinn asked. She watched as Rachel looked at her bewildered. "We'll be missing the end of the movie because we'll be too busy making out, of course."

"We'll see." Rachel winked.

* * *

"There's something going on between those two." Hiram said as he turned on the TV.

"What?" His husband replied, confused at the comment.

"There's something going on."

"How on earth do you come to that conclusion?"

"Have you not seen how close they are? Especially Quinn."

"They're just friendly," Leroy replied rolling his eyes.

"We'll see, just you watch them tomorrow. Quinn's giving the broody eyes and every opportunity results in the two of them sharing private whispers and giggles…"

"I think you're forgetting one crucial detail, Rachel and Quinn are both heterosexual women."

"Growing up with us two as Rachel's parents probably left her more open to her sexuality than we realised and we don't know for certain whether Quinn's straight or not,"

"Well considering most of their high school life Quinn and Rachel were fighting over Finn, that leads me to believe that they're both straight." Leroy stated as he joined his husband on their bed.

"They can change you know,"

"I do know, but I don't see what you see."

"Trust me you will. Watch them tomorrow when we're over for dinner."

"I'm not convinced. Especially since Rachel's just pulled herself back together since the whole Finn fiasco."

"Quinn and Kurt are to thank for that," Hiram noted desperate for Leroy to see what he was seeing.

"Oh I know, I'm grateful she has those two as friends at the very least,"

"What do you mean? The very least?"

"Well I'm open to Rachel dating whomever she likes, whether that be a guy or a girl. Are you saying that you're not?"

"Of course I am. I just want her to be happy. If that's Quinn then so be it."

"If their senior year had been different than maybe I'd be more receptive, but the fact is Quinn really stepped up and sorted her act out during senior year. She's grown into a strong and caring young woman. They way she's protected Rachel is a testament to that. I don't just mean since Rachel came to the city either, I mean over summer when our baby girl was a mess."

"I know." Hiram said with a touch of finality to his voice. "If you really do approve then maybe you could make more of an effort with Quinn."

"We can't hide the fact that they have history that isn't necessarily a good one, though. I am a bit cold with Quinn but she hurt our little girl when they were younger."

"They were both kids then Leroy, they've both grown up."

"I know but there were times when Rachel would lock herself in her room because of the things she endured at school and I cannot forget that."

"The girl nearly died Leroy. No matter what she put anyone through, she's lucky to be here. If that means she accepts her feelings for our daughter and they get together then so be it. She might not have had this chance."

"You think she definitely feels something for Rachel, huh?" Leroy asked.

"I swear by it."

"What if Rachel doesn't feel the same way? Should we be warning her?"

"Just wait and see what they're like tomorrow, if it looks like it's all one-sided affection then we'd better take Rachel to one side."

"What if it's not one sided?"  
"Then we let them have their fun and they can tell us when they're ready."

* * *

The movie was playing away to itself in the background. Quinn had lost interest about thirty minutes in. Rachel, persistent as ever, had tried to remain focused but the blonde creeping closer in her peripheral vision was highly distracting. A pair of lips grazed her neck and the film was quickly forgotten. Soft moans echoed around the room as their tongues glided and massaged softly. Hands were tentatively placed on hips and didn't run the risk of drifting higher. Quinn gently nudged Rachel onto her back and as they broke apart, she shifted her weight and hovered over the diva. She stared into her girlfriend's eyes and lifted her head to kiss her forehead.

"I care about you so much," she whispered.

"I know. I care about you too." Rachel replied in a similar whisper, neither wanting to break the atmosphere they had created.

"Thank you for forgiving me Rachel," Quinn mumbled as she pecked at the diva's lips. "I don't just mean recently either, I mean when we were younger and I made your life hell."

"Quinn you don't need to apologise,"

"I do. I made your life hell and now I'm here kissing you, it just shouldn't be right." Quinn replied her eyes darting around the room, on nothing in particular but to stop her looking at the girl beneath her.

"But it is, it is right." Rachel argued pulling her girlfriend's focus back down to her. "It is right," Rachel reaffirmed pushing herself up on her elbows and kissing Quinn lightly. Quinn's hand lightly traced the diva's cheek as they continued kissing. "It might take me a while before I can ever forgive myself for what I've done to you Rachel,"

"I know, but believe me when I say that I've forgiven you. You showed me last year that the girl who tortured me was exactly that, a girl. You're a mature young woman now Quinn. A mature young woman that I'm proud to be dating,"

"You're incredible, you know that?"

"I do, but the more you tell me the more I begin to believe it."

"You're incredible baby." Quinn repeated. She wanted Rachel to believe it. However resistant Quinn had been initially she was so glad that she'd accepted the feelings she had for Rachel because without the diva by her side now she definitely wouldn't be this happy. "We should sleep," Quinn noted as the diva's eyes began to pull shut. "Long day of pretending we're not together tomorrow." She added with a giggle.

The two got up and out of bed. Rachel went to the bathroom first and did her evening routine whilst Quinn changed and turned down the bed properly. Once Rachel was finished they swapped and Quinn did her slightly shorter bathroom routine whilst Rachel changed. Their routine although short was cute and reflected how far they'd come in their relationship irrespective of the time. It was too early to be thinking of the future and of love, but both girls would silently admit it was what they wanted. They got into bed without saying a word. Instantly they met in the middle of the diva's double bed and held each other close. Quinn watched as Rachel drifted off into a peaceful slumber and smiled at the girl she was holding. She gently grazed her lips over the diva's forehead and Rachel let out a content sigh. Quinn buried herself deeper in the bed and drifted off to sleep too.

Whenever Rachel or Quinn moved during the night the other instinctively followed so it was a surprise when Quinn awoke the next morning to an empty bed. Rubbing her eyes she pulled herself out of bed and trudged into the kitchen. Rachel had showered and was prepping some of the vegetables for the dinner later. Quinn sidled up behind her and slipped her arms around the diva's waist. She lightly kissed the brunette's neck in greeting.

"Morning," Rachel sighed turning in her girlfriend's arms.

"You're up early,"

"Lots to do," she replied before pecking her lips. "So no distractions, go shower up Fabray, I need you to start on dessert." She said slapping the blonde's butt as she turned back to her vegetables.

"Baaaaby," Quinn whined as she tried to hold onto the diva. Rachel on the other hand was having none of it and continued dicing.

"Quinn! Go and shower!" Rachel commanded.

"You're mean," Quinn moaned as she slumped out of the kitchen, casting her eyes back to the brunette who happily chopped and diced the vegetables with precision. When Rachel heard the bathroom door shut, she began to giggle. She knew that if she'd giggled earlier then Quinn would think she'd won and then she was certain they'd lose track of their hectic cookery schedule, not that Quinn would be cooking much. Rachel knew that was for two reasons. One being Quinn's clear inability in the kitchen and two she'd be trying to distract the brunette as much as she could before Hiram and Leroy arrived.

"What do you and your Dads usually do on Thanksgiving?" Quinn asked towel drying her hair as she re-entered the kitchen a short while later. "Smells great in here too, by the way."

"Well we usually stuff ourselves silly and then say something we're grateful for before playing board games or watching 'The Wizard of Oz'."

"Why 'The Wizard of Oz'?"

"It's just something we've watched every year for as long as I can remember."

"You do love that movie though, don't you?"

"Of course. Judy Garland was an iconic lady. 'Over the Rainbow' is a timeless song and has been on my bathroom playlist since I was six years old."

"Of course it has," Quinn mocked. "What can I do to help?" She added before Rachel could berate her.

"I think everything's done for now, maybe you could set the table?"

"No problem. What time are your Dads arriving?"

"Soon I imagine," she replied glancing at the clock on the wall. "I'm quickly going to change and then I'll be back," she called as she walked out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom

"Wait, are you dressing up?" Quinn enquired quickly following the diva.

"I did buy that dress for Thanksgiving,"

"Oh gosh yeah," Quinn recalled the dress Rachel had bought for Thanksgiving. Her eyes closed in memory.

"Perv," Rachel laughed.

"Nope, just remembering." Quinn smirked. "Do I need to dress up?" She looked down at what she was wearing and irrespective of what Rachel said, she knew she would have to change. If her girlfriend was dressing up then she wanted to be the perfect secret girlfriend and co-ordinate her outfit to match. Quinn opened her suitcase and tried to find something that would subtly complement her girlfriend's striking blue dress. She pulled out a simple white dress, it had a v-shaped front and a blue belt to accentuate the blonde's stunning waist. "Perfect," she mumbled as she hung it up in front of the diva's.

"Oh that does match well!" Rachel noted as she came back from freshening up in the bathroom.

"I thought I'd make a subtle effort," Quinn blushed.

"Well it's appreciated." Rachel pecked Quinn's lips chastely before beginning to change. Respectfully Quinn turned away and busied herself with anything that wasn't staring at her girlfriend's body.

Ten minutes later both girls were dressed and were fixing their hair when a knock on the door announced the arrival of Hiram and Leroy.

"Let's get this show on the road," Rachel said bounding towards the room. Quickly Quinn grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Break a leg," she said before lightly kissing her and letting her go. Rachel smiled as she glanced back to the blonde before quickly exiting and approaching the front door.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" The two men boomed as soon as their daughter opened the front door. They engulfed her in a big hug, Rachel chuckled at their enthusiasm.

"Happy Thanksgiving," she finally replied when Leroy and Hiram released her.

"Smells good in here," Hiram noted as they made their way through the small apartment. Quinn had made herself present in the kitchen and was beginning to lay the table. It was going to be a tight squeeze around the small circular dining table but they'd manage.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Quinn" Leroy said cheerily as she handed him a glass of wine.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Leroy. You too, Hiram. I know we've already spend time together for this holiday but thanks for letting me join the three of you."

"Nonsense Quinn, Rachel said you were going to spend it alone and that was definitely not acceptable the minute we heard that!" Hiram bellowed.

"Rachel, can you check the food in the oven please? I'm not sure when it's all cooked thoroughly," Quinn blushed. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Quinn's a novice in the kitchen," she informed them as she opened the oven.

"Ah, explains everything." Leroy laughed. After his discussion with his husband he was just trying to familiarise himself with the Quinn he had gotten to know over the summer. The one who was a brilliant and supportive friend to Rachel. Just before they'd knocked on Rachel's door, Hiram had reminded him to keep an eye out for the eye glances from Quinn.

"I think it's about ready," Rachel said pulling the last of the trays out of the oven.

"I'm ready to help," Quinn said rushing to the diva's side with another pair of oven gloves and tongs.

"It's okay, Quinn. Go and sit down, you've done enough."

"I just want to help,"

"Sit down and let me serve, woman!" Rachel laughed. With their backs still turned to the two Berry men, Quinn pouted and it took all of Rachel's strength to not lean in and kiss the pout away. Instead Quinn winked and turned on her heel and retreated to the dining table. Hiram and Leroy watched on in awe at how unsubtle Quinn was being. They couldn't work out whether or not Rachel was reciprocating or just being overly friendly with the blonde.

Throughout their meal, the girls were constantly staring into one another's eyes and listening intently to what the other was saying. After dinner Quinn had left and gone to Rachel's bedroom to phone her Mom leaving Rachel and her fathers to clean up. Rachel had recounted earlier how Quinn had helped her move on from Finn. Both her fathers noticed how Quinn's eyes lit up when Rachel spoke so intently about their blossoming relationship, although she left out a considerable chunk, Quinn smiled and stared longingly at her secret girlfriend.

Hiram and Leroy gathered the plates and placed them in the sink where Rachel had begun washing the dishes before they could retreat to the lounge for an afternoon of movies. "Rachel, honey." Hiram said as he picked up more dishes.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Your Dad and I need to discuss something with you," he replied. Leroy sat staring at the ground. He couldn't believe his husband really wanted to do this now. Rachel turned from the sink and fixed her gaze upon her fathers.

"Okay…" she said slowly, unsure of what was happening.

"We think-"

"No, you think." Leroy interjected. There was no way he was taking the blame for this one.

"Okay, I think Quinn might like you a little bit more than a friend…" He said slowly, his eyes fixed upon his daughter's. He was trying to judge her reaction.

"That's preposterous," Rachel blurted. She was screwed. She couldn't lie to save her life. She quickly glanced towards her bedroom door and was relieved to see it was still shut.

"That's what I thought too," Leroy replied trying to draw the conversation to a close.

"Sweetie, it really isn't!" Hiram replied. "Every time you spoke during the meal she was gazing deeply into your eyes like a love sick teenager."

"That's absurd, Quinn and I are just friends."

"I never said you were more than friends, I just think she's developed or is certainly developing more advanced feelings for you." Hiram defended. He was desperately trying to gage his daughter's reaction to his suggestion. He always knew she was a talented actress.

"I promise you Daddy, Quinn does not feel that way about me."

"I'm not convinced, but you're stubborn and I can tell you aren't going to budge on this."

"I'm not budging, because there isn't anything for me to budge on."

"Answer me this honestly, if Quinn did have feelings for you and she told you about them, what would you do?"

"That's a difficult one, Daddy. I can't imagine it happening."

"Neither can I," Leroy added. He really wanted this conversation to be over and done with.

"Just think about it,"

"Gosh Daddy, I really don't know. She's been my rock since I split up with Finn,"

"I know she has. Dad and I are incredibly grateful for that. I just don't want you or her getting hurt because of misplaced feelings."

"That isn't going to happen, because neither of us has misplaced feelings." Rachel replied. She wasn't lying. She and Quinn both felt the same for each other, neither was harbouring a crush on the other with a fear that the other wouldn't reciprocate. They'd got past that.

"Right, I'll let it drop, but please be careful Rachel." Hiram said as he heard Rachel's bedroom door open. Quinn emerged back into a silent kitchen. Her eyes immediately sought out Rachel's, but they remained stuck to the floor. "Is everything okay in here?" She asked cautiously.

"Fine," Rachel replied stiffly before she turned her back and continued washing up.

"We'll go set the DVD up," Leroy stated before nodding his head towards his husband.

"Yes, the usual Rachel?"

"Of course," she replied meekly.

When they'd left Rachel turned quickly and ran into her girlfriend's arms. She pressed their lips together hurriedly. Quinn kissed her back and held her tightly. When they broke apart, Quinn stared down into her girlfriend's chocolate coloured eyes and smiled. The brunette smiled widely back and Quinn knew everything was okay, she obviously didn't know what had happened in the time she was in the diva's bedroom, but she knew it wasn't anything to worry about.

The rest of their afternoon was spent in the lounge watching firstly 'The Wizard of Oz' as per Rachel's request. Quinn hadn't watched the film since she was a child and loved every minute of it. Rachel was sat in between her fathers meanwhile Quinn had opted to sit on the floor and was absorbed in the movie. When she was sure her fathers weren't watching, Rachel kept glancing at her secret girlfriend and loved how absorbed she was.

Two movies later and Rachel's Dads decided it would be best to go home. Quinn bid them a farewell as Rachel walked them to her apartment door. "Remember what I said," Hiram muttered as he hugged her. "I will," she sighed into his shoulder. Part of her wanted to just tell them there and then but the other was enjoying having the blonde all to herself. She knew they could wait a while longer before telling family and their other friends. Leroy interrupted her thoughts as he pulled her into a hug.

"We'll be over before we leave tomorrow," he said as he let go and went to open the door.

"No problem, I'll be up and about as normal," she replied flashing her mega watt smile at her fathers.

After another round of goodbyes Rachel finally closed the door and sprinted back into the lounge where Quinn was lying on the couch with her eyes closed. Rachel walked over and laid herself down on top of her sleeping girlfriend. "Hey girlfriend," Quinn mumbled as she moved cautiously to make herself comfortable.

"Hey yourself,"

"On a scale of one to ten, how hard was today then?"

"I didn't think it was too bad until my fathers, well actually it was just Daddy, but he kind of ambushed me," she explained.

"Ambushed you about what?" Quinn asked, her eyes opening slightly to look at the girl on top of her.

"You," she sighed. Quinn's eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to deduce what Rachel was on about.

"What did they say?"

"Well Daddy thinks you're harbouring feelings for me. Feelings he doesn't think I'm going to reciprocate."

"What?" Quinn exclaimed, she was now wide eyed. If Rachel hadn't have been lying on top of her she would have sat up, but right now that was a tall order.

"Yeah, apparently you're longing glances towards me scream that you have feelings for me,"

"Well I do," Quinn confirmed. Although Rachel knew how Quinn felt, she still got small butterflies when she heard it come out of the blonde's mouth.

"I was just as bad when it came to the looks and interactions, but it didn't seem like they picked up on that." She explained. "He did ask what I would do if you told me how you felt and I didn't feel the same way… I think that was his way of trying to determine how I really feel about you,"

"Do you think he's figured it out?"

"I'm not sure, hopefully I threw him off a little bit. I want to keep you to myself a little bit longer." She admitted.

"I know sweetie." Quinn replied as she held onto Rachel's hips and stared deeply into her girlfriend's eyes. Rachel slowly lowered her head until their lips met and they kissed passionately. Rachel broke away and climbed off of Quinn.

"Bed?" She simply asked. Quinn darted off the couch and followed her into the bedroom. Once there Quinn pressed her body towards Rachel as they fell onto her bed and continued kissing; their tongues gliding together, dancing an elaborate dance that only they know. Quinn's hands inched on top of the diva's shirt; they'd changed out of their dresses after their meal so they could relax in comfort whilst they watched movies. Quinn wanted to progress things but she didn't want to rush Rachel so she left them there as their kisses grew more heated and more passionate. Suddenly, Rachel grabbed hold of the blonde's hands and placed them on her hips underneath her shirt. "I'm not ready for everything yet, but I definitely want more," Rachel sighed as she momentarily caught her breath before diving back into another round of kisses.

Quinn couldn't get over how soft her girlfriend's skin was. Slowly her hands moved further north until she reached the hem of the bra underneath Rachel's shirt. She traced her fingers beneath it relishing in how close she was to her girlfriend's breasts. She wanted to experience it all with Rachel, so she quickly removed her hands from where they were toying with the fabric and pulled away from her girlfriend's perfect albeit slightly bruised and swollen lips.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, it's perfect. I want you, Rachel. All of you. I know you aren't ready, so I want to wait too."

"Okay…" Rachel said trying to close the gap again.

"No, you don't understand. I want to experience everything with you at once. I want us to start something and be able to finish it."

"So what does that mean?"

"No touching, I find it hard to control myself around you anyway, so when we're ready to get to that part of our relationship, we will."

"What about kissing?"

"That stays," She replied with a wry smile.

"What about cuddling?"

"If you try and take that away from me, I will break up with you," Quinn joked. She knew how much the diva liked to be cuddled. "I don't want to stop holding you as we sleep too, it's just anything that might lead to sex I want to cut back on. I want us to be able to make love and really see and feel each other for the first time. I want to learn everything about you in that intimate moment. It's silly and probably doesn't make sense, but that's how I feel."

"It's a little strange I must admit, but I'm with you. I want to be able to make love to you when I can tell you I love you."

"Me too baby." Quinn admitted with a shy blush. Rachel climbed off of the Yale student's body and moved to get changed. Quinn mimicked her movements and soon they were both in bed, wrapped up in each other.

The rest of their weekend went by far too quickly for their liking. Rachel's Dads stopped by as promised on the Friday morning and bid them both farewell but not before they'd invited Quinn over for dinner one evening whilst they were both at home for the holidays. The rest of their time was spent exploring the city and spending quality time together. This was their only time together before the holidays and although that was only three weeks away, it would be the longest they'd spent apart since their relationship began. They still had lots to discuss and decide but for now they were just happy being together without the pressure of friends, family and the outside world.


	17. Chapter 17

_Happy holidays! I started writing this to get it out for Christmas Day but that clearly didn't happen! I've had to split it up into two parts because it would have been a 10,000 word update and that's too much for me to even consider attempting to write. _**  
**

_Thanks for being on this story's journey with me and all the best for a safe, healthy and prosperous 2013._

_Fabraygron. :) _

* * *

A white blanket greeted her arrival back on familiar territory. Quinn made her way through airport security and once she'd claimed her baggage she was greeted by her mother who enveloped her in a loving hug. It was the first time she'd returned since semester began and she really hadn't missed the place. Of course she'd missed her Mom and her friends who were still at McKinley but other than that she'd really found herself at Yale, and of course she had Rachel now too. That was another line she needed to cross these holidays. She and Rachel had decided that they wanted to tell their friends and family about their relationship. They both knew they had found something incredible that they had never anticipated in each other and had realised they were secure enough to finally be open about it all.

"Hey Mom," Quinn finally said as their hug broke. Judy still had a hold on her and was smiling widely. She was thrilled to have her youngest daughter home for the holidays. The Fabray home was practically empty now that she was there living alone now. She'd reluctantly put the place up for sale, although it was tarnished with memories of her life with Russell, it was still the place where Fran and Quinn had grown up; where they had taken their first steps and said their first words.

"Oh Quinnie! I am so pleased to see you," she finally said. Her eyes were starting to burn and she was fighting back the tears.

"Oh Mom, don't cry. I'm home. It's Christmas. Let's go home."

"This is going to be the best Christmas yet," Judy said as they walked to the car.

"I hope so, Mom." Quinn replied sincerely. She genuinely hoped that her Mom would accept the relationship she was so happily in. She knew that was a long shot, but Judy Fabray wasn't the same person she'd known growing up. Her Mom was much more independent now. Her mind wasn't infiltrated by her father and although she knew it would take much more than her father leaving to truly release her mother, it was a definite start.

Once in the car, Quinn took her phone out and quickly sent a message to Rachel.

**16:54 [Quinn]: "Hey sweetie, just to let you know I've landed safe and Mom was here ready to pick me up. Hurry up and get here. :) xxxxx"**

She knew that Rachel was still in classes until tomorrow afternoon and she wasn't heading back to Lima until the following day but she was excited to see her girlfriend. It had been three weeks and that was the longest they had spent apart.

"So how are classes going, Quinn?" Judy asked.

"They're fine, not much has changed since we Skyped last weekend."

"Have you got any work to be doing over the holidays?"

"Just a little bit, I'll do it over the next couple of days before the others get home for the holidays."

"The others?"

"Rachel and Kurt are headed in from New York the day after tomorrow and Santana's home on Sunday."

"Ah yes of course. I always forget you're friends with Rachel Berry now sweetie."

"Me too, she's a fantastic person." Quinn said honestly. A small smile gracing her face.

"Has she moved on from Finn?" Judy asked. Quinn's smile quickly faded and her mind quickly buzzed trying to come up with an answer.

"I think so,"

"How can you think so?"

"Well she's certainly been a lot chirpier whenever I've spoken to her or visited her." Quinn quickly said.

"Oh, how often do you visit her?"

"Oh, not a lot. I think we've seen each other three times since semester started in September," Quinn lied.

"So you'll be looking forward to seeing all of your friends then?"

"It's going to be great. I think Rachel mentioned a party at her house on Christmas Eve for friends and their families if you fancy going?"

"Well we'll see, we usually go to church on Christmas Eve."

"That was when we were ruled by that man who claims to be my father. We can change things now Mom. It's just you and I."

"I know sweetie. We'll see."

* * *

Later that evening Judy had made dinner and she and Quinn were sat around the dining table. Silence covered the table as they ate. Judy was still smiling at seeing her daughter sat across from her in their home. "So have you found anyone special yet?" Judy asked.

"Mom!" Quinn said spluttering on her spaghetti. It was rare they ever broached this conversation even when Quinn was still living there.

"What? I can't be inquisitive?"

"You can but there's a time and a place!"

"So dinner is not a good time?"

"No Mom, definitely not."

"Sorry," Judy replied. She was just interested in what Quinn was up to. She was trying to build a relationship with her daughter; one that she hadn't had before. They continued their dinner in silence. Neither really knew what to say to the other.

After dinner, Quinn retreated to her bedroom and tried calling Rachel. There was no answer. She figured that she was probably busy trying to get the last of her work done and submitted before the holidays. She fired up her laptop and opened her emails. She needed some help from an unlikely source.

"_Hey Frannie. I know we haven't spoken much in the last few years but I really need your help. It's quite big and life changing. I just don't know how to say it. I know I made a mistake with Puck and having the baby, but I've grown up a lot since then. I've become an entirely different person now. You saw that last Christmas when you came and stayed with Mom and I. I'm a bit sad you aren't here this year. I wish we had that close sibling relationship. I guess I just need someone to confide in. _

_I'm gay, Frannie. I know this isn't the most conventional way to come out to someone in your family but I haven't been able to tell Mom yet. I just need your help. You're my big sister. I need you to be there for me this time. Please Frannie. _

_Love Quinn. x"_

She'd never thought about getting in touch with her sister. They had had a strange relationship since Beth was born. Up and until a year ago, Frannie hadn't wanted anything to do with Quinn. She constantly droned on about the shame Quinn had brought to the household. It was only after Judy had divorced Russell and the infidelity truths made Frannie re-evaluate the relationships she had with her family. It was a shame she wouldn't be home for Christmas but Quinn was just pleased she had opened up to someone whether it be over the internet or not. It was the beginning for her. Quinn was constantly checking her emails over the next twenty four hours until Frannie eventually replied.

"_Hello Quinn, I have to admit that revelation came as a bit of a shock. I don't know what to say. After having a baby and now being attracted to girls. It's a genuine shock. As for Mom, I don't know how you're going to tell her, but I'll be as much help as I can Quinn. I turned my back on you once before but I won't do it again. I'm sure Mom is going to be the same. I'll see you soon little sister. Take care. _

_Love Frannie. x"_

* * *

Rachel's last class had just finished and she was currently packing her things away. It was less than twenty four hours before she'd be home and she was ecstatic. She'd found very little time to speak to Quinn in the last couple of days but that would all change tomorrow. She hoped that the blonde would surprise her and meet her at the airport. She'd already told her Dads that Burt was going to give her a ride home with Kurt so they could go shopping for party supplies and then spend the rest of the day catching up before she started her intricate party details on the Saturday. She knew Santana was getting back on the Saturday so Quinn would want to catch up with her too.

She was definitely planning on telling her fathers about her relationship with Quinn whilst she was at home too. She knew if she asked them they'd keep it between themselves so the town didn't find out, if Quinn wasn't comfortable enough to tell Judy. She just hoped she was. She loved the thrill of their secret relationship but she hated keeping the secret from her fathers. Although on some level she thought they probably already knew, taking her to one side to warn about her about their theory that Quinn was attracted to her was really the icing on the cake. It had been difficult keeping this secret. She wore her emotions on the outside. Everyone knew how she was feeling, the fact she usually backed that up with a song usually exemplified how she was feeling. She was looking forward to it being out in the open, well if her parents and Judy accepted it that is. She and Quinn hadn't discussed what would happen if they didn't get the approval. She panicked. What if Quinn ended it because her mother didn't like it? She'd just gotten over a major heartbreak, could she really survive a second in that short space of time?

She ran across the hall and into Kurt's room, he was sleeping on his bed but Rachel diving on his bed was definitely enough to wake him. "Rachel?" He groaned sleepily.

"What if Judy doesn't approve of me and Quinn? What if Quinn breaks up with me because her mother tells her?" She blurted.

"Woah, slow down!" He said sitting up and pulling his best friend into a hug. "What's happened?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"Well that's dangerous," Kurt chuckled. Rachel poked him sharply in the side. "Ow! I was kidding! Seriously though, something must have happened."

"It genuinely hasn't,"

"Well then why the crazy Rachel moment?"

"I seriously was thinking," she sighed. "Don't even say it!" She added sharply glaring at the man.

"I've learnt my lesson from that one," he joked. He was confused and intrigued as to what she was thinking.

"I was just thinking about how happy I am to be finally telling my parents about Quinn and me. It got me thinking though, what if Judy can't accept it because it goes against everything she raised Quinn to hate. What if she tells Quinn to choose between her and me, I don't think I could survive without Quinn now." Rachel explained, a tear drifting down her face.

"I think you're being incredibly silly," Kurt said softly. He pulled a tissue from his bedside table and dabbed at the tear.  
"Quinn embraced who she really is and yes that went against everything she was raised with, but it shows she's got the ability to embrace and to stand up for what she believes, thinks or is. Who's not to say she got that off her mother? Judy Fabray has certainly changed since those babygate days," He explained, his voice lightening as he trailed off and looked at Rachel. Her face was scrunched in thought. He put his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. She exhaled deeply as her face pressed into his chest.

"I can't live without her now, Kurt." She whispered.

"Nonsense. You thought the same when you broke up with Finn, and look at you. You live here in New York City, you attend the finest performing arts school in the country. You live and support yourself. I think independence suits you well-"

"Quinn tells me all the time that I suit this independent life that I have here," Rachel interjected.

"She's right, but I think you're worrying too much. I've seen how that girl looks at you." He said softly. "That's from both sides of the fence too. I remember her at her worst, the looks she gave not just you but everyone were lethal; she was a scared little girl who didn't understand what was happening to her. Like you, I've watched her grow into this amazing woman who has exactly what she wants and now what she deserves. She looks at you with nothing but adoration and love. I don't think you have anything to be worried about where your girlfriend is concerned. If she had to choose, I think she'd pick you, Rachel. I honestly do." He concluded. He felt Rachel tense up in his arms as he spoke. She wanted to hear the truth and that was as honest as he could have gotten.

"But what if she doesn't?" Rachel mumbled.

"Then she's an idiot who's just lost the best thing that ever happened to her. You'll still have me Rachel. I'm not going anywhere, ever. You're my best friend and that's what I'll always be."

"I love you Kurt, you really are the best."

"I know and I love you too Rachel." He smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

The two sat in a silence as Rachel began to absorb everything. Part of her had already consigned herself to losing Quinn but she figured that would always be there. Kurt's voice broke her from her thoughts. "I'll phone for pizza and whilst we're waiting for it we can finish getting packed and then watch a movie. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a lovely last night here,"

"We're not moving out," he laughed. He adored her flair for dramatics.

"I know, but it's our last night here for a while." She replied getting up and off his bed.

* * *

A pizza, two bags packed and two movies watched and Rachel and Kurt were ready for bed. "Thank you for a lovely evening, Kurt." Rachel said as the credits started to roll.

"No thanks necessary, it's pretty much our Friday night routine now."

"I know, but I meant thanks for earlier. You've really eased some of my worries,"

"No problem but if you're that worried, you should speak to Quinn."

"I know, but I don't want to plant seeds in her head if they aren't already there. I would never want her to have to choose between me and her own mother,"

"I understand. Right come on, we have an early flight tomorrow!" He said pulling her up off the couch.

Rachel did her night time routine quickly due to the fact she was exhausted, emotionally and physically. She was ready for the holidays back home. Like Quinn, she hadn't been home since the start of the semester and she was highly looking forward to her Dads treating her like a princess again. She put her phone on charge and placed it under the pillow beside her before she went around to the other side of the bed, got in and turned her bedside lamp out. She snuggled down in her bed before retrieving her phone.

**11:15 [Rachel]: "I can't wait to see you tomorrow. :) xxxxx"**

She anxiously waited a reply, they hadn't spoken all day and now Quinn was back at Judy's she didn't want to phone her too much, in case it aroused suspicion. Judy knew they were friends, but not friends that spoke on the phone five or six times a day like they sometimes did.

**11:17 [Quinn]: "I can't wait to see you! :) xxxxx"**

**11:17 [Rachel]: "It's been too long! xxxx"**

**11:18 [Quinn]: "You can say that again, sweetheart. xxx"**

**11:18 [Rachel]: "It's been too long! xxxx" **

**11:18 [Rachel]: ":P xxxx"**

**11:19 [Quinn]: "Oh very funny! Meet Rachel, Queen of Comedy. :P xxxxx"**

**11:20 [Rachel]: "Why thank you! xxxx"**

**11:21 [Quinn]: "When will I see you? :( xxxx"**

**11:22 [Rachel]: "Tomorrow? :) xxxxx"**

**11:23 [Quinn]: "Don't you want to spend time with your Dads first? xxx"**

**11:24 [Rachel]: "Well… I may have told them a tiny white lie, well not so much a lie but an evasion of the truth…. xxx"**

**11:25 [Quinn]: "Go on… xxx"**

**11:26 [Rachel]: "Well I told them that Burt was picking me up from the airport when he picked Kurt up… xxxx"**

**11:26 [Quinn]: "He isn't? xxx"**

**11:27 [Rachel]: "Well not unless I have another offer…. xxx"**

**11:28 [Quinn]: "Hey Rachel, I have a great idea! :P xxxx"**

**11:29 [Rachel]: "Do tell me. xxx"**

**11:29 [Quinn]: "I could pick you up from the airport tomorrow! xxxx"**

**11:30 [Rachel]: "Oh Quinn! That IS a great idea! xxxx"**

**11:31 [Quinn]: "Okay, enough with that. I'll pick you up tomorrow, baby. :) xxxx"**

**11:32 [Rachel]: "I can't wait! :D xxxx"**

**11:33 [Quinn]: "Me either. You're getting in at four, aren't you? xxxx" **

**11:34 [Rachel]: "I certainly am. Gold star for remembering. ;) xxxx"**

**11:35 [Quinn]: "Okay, no problem. I'll make sure Mom and I are done by then. Switch your phone on as soon as you can tomorrow once you leave the plane and I should have texted you to tell you whether or not I'm going to be there. I should be there though! :D xxxx"**

**11:36 [Rachel]: "Okay baby, right I'd better get some sleep. See you tomorrow. :) xxxx"**

**11:37 [Quinn]: "Night my angel. :) xxxxx"**

Quinn smiled deviously as she put her phone on the nightstand beside her bed. She couldn't resist playing with Rachel, and she had just found the best way of doing so. She turned her lamp off and went to sleep.

* * *

Rachel touched down and she looked out of the little airplane window. Dayton was covered in a light layer of snow. She had panicked when she woke up earlier that morning. New York was getting heavy snow and she hoped their flight wouldn't be delayed or cancelled. She hadn't heard from Quinn either. "We're home!" She exclaimed as Kurt got out of the seat and took their bags from the overhead container.

"I'm so excited! I hope my Dad's roped Blaine into coming to pick me up." He said, a bright smile illuminating his face. Rachel smiled back at her best friend, mirroring his excitement.

Once they got inside the terminal and at the baggage claim she took her phone out and switched it on. It fired up and took a while to find some signal to receive any messages. She waited anxiously as the carousel began to spin and she watched and waited for her suitcase to come around. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, but had to ignore it as her bag came on the conveyor belt. Kurt's soon followed and as they both moved to one side to let others through, Rachel found a moment to check her phone.

**13:32 [Quinn]: "Hey baby, you're currently in the skies somewhere and I'm stuck at the supermarket with Mom, she's buying practically everything. I think she forgets the stores don't close for a month at Christmas! I don't think I'm going to be able to pick you up. I'm so sorry. I'll call you later tonight. :( xxxxx"**

"Quinn isn't coming," Rachel said flatly as she put her phone away.

"Oh Rach," Kurt replied wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tightly.

"It's okay, I'll speak to her later. I'll get her to take me out for lunch tomorrow," She replied. "Come on, let's go and see your Dad and Blaine." She said as she pulled the handle up on her bright pink suitcase and began to make her way to the exit, Kurt followed closely behind. The queue at passport control was a short one and they were through the remained of the terminal within ten minutes. They came through the arrivals lounge and Kurt instantly spotted his Dad and Blaine. He dropped his luggage and ran into their awaiting arms. Rachel watched on with a caring smile but her stomach twanged with jealousy. She could have had that with her Dads had she not convinced them to shop for the party. She wished she could have had that with Quinn. She sighed deeply and went to continue walking. She felt someone walk behind her so she tried to walk faster, not wanting to cause a queue into the arrivals lounge. "Welcome home baby," a voice husked into her ear and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"QUINN!" She squealed and turned in the arms and saw her girlfriend smiling broadly. Rachel pressed her lips to the blondes quickly and chastely before hugging her tightly. "You lied to me!" She exclaimed as they broke apart.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you," Quinn smiled, Rachel pouted and Quinn had to resist kissing away the pout. They weren't in Lima yet, but they had to display some restraint now.

"Well you definitely did that!"

"A good surprise though?"

"Oh yes, definitely."

"Good!" Quinn said as she took her girlfriend's suitcase while Rachel took Kurt's to him.

"Can I take you home now?" Quinn asked as Rachel re-joined her. They both waved to Kurt and Blaine who were dawdling behind Burt, who was striding ahead desperate to beat the rush of traffic out of the airport.

"Definitely," Rachel replied smiling broadly as she grabbed Quinn's hand and laced their fingers together, not caring who was watching. She was happy to be with her girlfriend and didn't care who knew it. "Home," she mumbled contentedly. Quinn was home. Rachel was home. They were both finally home.


	18. Chapter 18

_Here it is. The chapter a lot of you have been waiting for, the final line seems final and almost a conclusion but it isn't. I still have a bit more planned for this story. I'm still a chapter behind, so New Year will be celebrated in the next one! All the best for a healthy and prosperous 2013._

_- Fabraygron. :)_

* * *

Rachel had been up since seven thirty and was finalising the arrangements for their Christmas Eve party. Her Dads had bought everything she'd requested and Hiram was busy cooking various bits and pieces when she came downstairs after her morning workout and shower. Leroy was taking care of the refreshments, making sure there was enough alcohol and soft drinks. He was allowing the graduates to have a couple of drinks but nothing too grand, not like a Puckerman party anyway. The ones he knew were still at McKinley were being advised not to unless they had parental permission. It was exactly how Rachel had thought a party at her house would look like, well, that is until the Rachel Berry train wreck extravaganza of junior year. That was a night she'd certainly remember. She was currently arranging chairs and setting up her iPod and docking station in their basement. She had two microphones set up in case anyone fancied an impromptu duet, she might have been on holiday, but her voice never rested. It was also another excuse for her to demonstrate how much her voice has improved since she started NYADA. She was hoping Quinn would volunteer for a duet, but she figured she was probably hoping for too much. She'd have to get Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany to encourage Quinn subtly, or get them to do duets with each other in the hope Quinn sees how romantic it is and offers to sing with Rachel. All thoughts of grandeur but Rachel would have to wait and see what their night held.

Quinn had rolled out of bed just shy of eleven after chatting to Rachel on the phone for nearly two hours the night before. She had had to wait until her Mom had gone to bed before she could retreat to her bedroom and call the diva. She'd showered and headed to the mall to pick up her last Christmas presents. She and Rachel had decided on doing a small present this year but Quinn smirked as she remembered the diva hadn't actually set a budget. As long as it was a small present Quinn didn't see the issue. _Semantics._ She headed into a small jewellers shop and glanced in the cabinet at the pieces of jewellery. She quickly bypassed rings because for as much as she wanted to promise herself to Rachel she knew that the diva would either think it was a proposal and considering how her last one turned out not so long ago Quinn really didn't want to test the water there or she'd think Quinn was crazy for committing to her already. She had to keep forcing herself to remember they hadn't been together that long. It had been just over two months. It just seemed like longer because they'd known each other for such a long time. She browsed the cabinets for what felt like ages, she'd never bought anyone jewellery and was struggling massively. She wanted to get the diva something she wouldn't want to take off so when they weren't together, Rachel always had something that she could look at and know Quinn was with her. She spotted a beautiful charm bracelet. She figured she could buy Rachel a charm and add them on as their time together progressed. She just hoped Rachel liked it as much as Quinn did.

Rachel had done all of her Christmas shopping before she left New York; her memories of Christmas shopping in Lima usually ended up with her family getting the same type of presents every year and this year she wanted to find everyone something unique. She thought Quinn would have been the easiest to buy for but she was shocked when the blonde was much more difficult than she had anticipated. Still relentless as ever, Rachel had found something small and what she considered perfect. She had found a spectacular little metal picture frame which had three frames pieced together so Quinn could add three photos in and then put it on her desk or shelf in her dorm room. Rachel had put in three pictures of the two of them so that when Quinn was working away and she lost concentration or her focus she could look at the two of them and realise that she had to work so she could enjoy their time together when the diva came to visit.

The attendant served Quinn and she bounced out of the shop happy with her purchase. She browsed the shops a while longer before heading home and starting to get ready. She'd convinced her Mom that they should go since it had been a while since she'd seen everyone. She'd told Judy that she didn't need to stay long if she didn't want to, but Quinn had a sneaky feeling that as soon as Judy saw the wine on the table she'd soon relax and enjoy herself.

**16:58 [Quinn]: "Hey babe, I know you're busy sorting everything out but what colour are you wearing tonight? xxxx"**

**17:15 [Rachel]: "Just seen this! So sorry! You're right I am busy but to answer your question I'm wearing a dark green, why? xxx"**

**17:16 [Quinn]: "Don't worry about it. I just wondered to see if I had anything that matches. I'll have a look and you'll see later. Mom and I will be there about eight. I'll text you when we're leaving. Relax and go take a bath now, you've probably got everything under control. xxxx"**

**17:17 [Rachel]: "I am going to take your advice and head into the bath. I'll see you later. :) xxxxxx"**

True to her word, Rachel took her CD player into her bathroom put on a compilation CD and ran herself a bath. She laid in the bath and relaxed. She was excited to see Quinn and all their friends later but she'd have to hold back a lot with Quinn, especially if they weren't telling their parents tonight. She'd told Kurt to keep the party quiet from Finn because that was one person she couldn't be bothered dealing with tonight. She just wanted to let loose with her friends, family and girlfriend.

Quinn showered and curled her hair before heading to her closet. She didn't have many clothes at home now and hadn't brought many back home with her but she was sure she had a white dress with a dark green trim and belt. She searched meticulously and found it hanging towards the back. She found her black heels to match.

**19:00 [Quinn]: "Sorry to bother you again, but are we doing our Christmas presents tonight? xxxx"**

**19:08 [Rachel]: "Do you think we'll get the time or privacy? :( xxxxx"**

**19:11 [Quinn]: "We could just sneak away? ;) xxxx"**

**19:16 [Rachel]: "Oh, I like that! xxxx"**

**19:23 [Quinn]: "Of course you do. ;) xxxx"**

**19:24 [Rachel]: "Right, I'll have to go. People will be arriving soon. See you soon baby. :) xxxx"**

**19:24 [Quinn]: "You certainly shall. :) xxxxx"**

Quinn put her phone and Rachel's present in her bag and headed down to her Mom's bedroom. She knocked quietly and waited for Judy to reply. "Are you nearly ready Mom?"

"I'll be about ten minutes." Judy replied as she did the last of her makeup. "Why the hurry?" Judy asked suspiciously.

"No reason, I just don't want Rachel worrying that no one is going to turn up."

"Doesn't she know that no one turns up to a party until an hour after the start?"

"I tried explaining it to her, but she thought I was being silly."

"She should listen to you. After all you are one of her closest friends," Judy noted.

"I know." Quinn smirked. "I'll go and warm the car up, you join me when you're ready." Quinn replied and left the room.

* * *

Rachel headed downstairs and started her party playlist. She'd acquired a wide selection from dating Quinn and although she'd only listened to some of it once or twice she'd put it on so her friends didn't have to endure a night of Broadway show tunes although she'd find that enjoyable she knew it wasn't everyone's cup of tea. "What time are your friends arriving?" Hiram asked as he popped his head down from the top of the stairs.

"Any minute now, I hope." Rachel replied hopefully.

"I'll leave this door open so you can hear the doorbell," He replied smiling at his daughter.

"Thanks Daddy." She replied to his retreating back. She sat a few minutes longer before the doorbell rang and she sprinted upstairs to answer it. Her face dropped when she saw who was there though. Although pleased to see Kurt, Blaine, Burt and to some extent, Carol, Rachel's face dropped when she saw the tall figure of her ex-fiancé stood on her doorstep. Her thoughts were interrupted when Kurt launched himself and hugged her tightly. She pulled away and opened the door wider for everyone to enter her home. She pointed them all towards the basement but pulled Kurt quickly to one side. Finn tried to make contact but Rachel averted her gaze. "Don't worry we'll be down soon, Daddy just needs Kurt's opinion on some thing related to the kitchen. I don't exactly know what, I avoid that place like the plague!" Rachel said trying to force a laugh.

"What kind of culinary problem does Hiram have then?" Kurt replied when everyone had gone downstairs.

"He doesn't." Rachel replied shortly. "What on earth is Finn doing here?"

"It's Christmas, Rachel. We couldn't exactly leave him at home when we were all going out. I thought you would understand that,"

"I do but you could have warned me, so I could have told Quinn."

"Don't worry, you have Quinn and it was obvious he'd moved on a couple of months ago now. He'll be fine, I promise."

"He better be. Otherwise I will not be responsible for mine or Quinn's actions."

"That's fine." Kurt said as they were interrupted by the door bell ringing. He turned and rushed down to the basement leaving Rachel to answer the door.

"What's up bitches!" Santana declared as she saw Rachel.

"Language, Santana!" Brittany laughed and like Kurt sprang forward and hugged Rachel.

"It's only Berry, she should be used to it."

"Oh I am." Rachel replied straight faced as she hugged the Latina too.

"What time's Q getting here?" Santana asked with a cheeky wink to Rachel as they walked down to the basement where the others had already got drinks and were just sitting waiting for the others to arrive. Rachel led the two of them over to the bar as their families went and greeted the Hudson-Hummel family.

"Well she said eight, so I'm hoping she's on time."

"I'm surprised she's not here now. She would have been had you asked her, you know."

"She's bringing her Mom she's had to wait until she was ready,"

"Ah Judy Fabray. How excited are you to tell this woman you're dating her daughter?"

"I'm not too worried, I know my Dads will be fine with it,"

"I didn't ask about your Dads, I asked about how you felt about meeting Judy."

"I'm not too sure, I want to say I know she'll be either fine or pissed off but I can't figure it out,"

"Well Quinn will choose you over her Mom every time,"

"Kurt said the same, but I would never ask her to do it."

"You wouldn't have to. I know more than anyone the crap Quinn's had to put up with because of her family that any chance she'd get she'd be off."

"She won't need to. I know Judy's going to be fine,"

"Let's hope." Santana said. She wasn't too sure. She hoped for Quinn's sake that she accepted her relationship with Rachel because for the first time in a long time had Quinn smiled a genuine smile and that was because of Rachel. "Next thing, what is Finn Hudson doing here? Please tell me you did not invite him!"

"Of course I didn't. Kurt said they couldn't really leave him at home because it is Christmas after all and I guess I should have considered that really," Rachel explained.

"I hope you've warned Quinn,"

"I am just about to," Rachel lied. She hoped that no one would make a scene. She'd just avoid Finn for as long as possible.

**19:55 [Rachel]: "I know I'll be seeing you soon but I thought I should warn you that Finn's here. xxxx"**

**19:56 [Quinn]: "We haven't set off yet, I've been in the car for thirty minutes waiting and she still isn't ready. Why is Finn there?! xxxx"**

**19:57 [Rachel]: "Burt and Carol told him he should come, it is Christmas after all. I was silly to think he'd be sitting at home alone on Christmas Eve. xxxx"**

**19:58 [Quinn]: "Well he does have a girlfriend so why can't she keep him company? xxxx"**

**19:59 [Rachel]: "We don't know where this girl lives, don't worry, he's kept himself to himself so far. xxxx"**

**20:00 [Quinn]: "He better! xxxx"**

**20:02 [Rachel]: "He's moved on, he has no reason to bother me. xxxx"**

**20:03 [Quinn]: "I repeat, he better! xxxx"**

**20:04 [Rachel]: "Once you get here you will have my fullest of attention baby. xxxxx"**

**20:05 [Quinn]: "Fullest of attention that is suitable for the eyes of the viewing public? xxxx"**

**20:06 [Rachel]: "Oh yes, but once we disappear ;) xxxx"**

**20:07 [Quinn]: "I think I'll go check on Mom… xxxxx"**

**20:07 [Rachel]: "I think this would be a terrific idea, see you soon baby. xxxxx"**

Quinn hurried out of the car and back towards her house. She was desperate to see Rachel and make sure that Finn left her alone. "MOM!" Quinn shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Are you almost ready?"

"I'll be two minutes!"

"Hurry please!"

"There's no rush, Quinnie!"

"Maybe not for you," Quinn mumbled as she sat on the bottom step. She wasn't too annoyed that Finn was there which she thought was strange. She knew she had Rachel and that the brunette was happy and secure in their relationship that neither of them needed to worry that Finn was there. Sure she'd have to restrain herself from holding and kissing the brunette but she knew that Rachel was hers whether other people did or didn't. Ten minutes later and Judy had finally emerged from her room and was heading downstairs.

"You look lovely, Mom," Quinn said to appease and hopefully hurry her mother up slightly more.

"Thank you Quinn,"

"Now can we go?"

"Yes. I don't see what your rush is to get there!"

"I just want to see my friends," Quinn said as she locked the front door.

The drive to Rachel's was quiet, Judy was staring at the road and Quinn could tell she didn't particularly want to go. If needs be Judy could go home without Quinn and the blonde would find her own way home later, it just meant that Judy would have to walk or get a taxi because Quinn knew she'd be on the wine as soon as they arrived. They finally arrived and Quinn darted out of the car and had pressed the door bell before Judy had had chance to get out of the car. Quinn hopped from one foot to another in anticipation. Her face erupted into a smile when she was greeted by her beautiful girlfriend who hugged her in greeting.

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted.

"It's good to see you, Rachel. It feels like forever," Quinn replied doing her best to keep the conversation neutral.

"I know, come in, come in." Rachel said, trying to be the good hostess. "Hi Judy, it's good to see you again."

"Hello Rachel, thank you for inviting us."

"No problem, my Dads and other parents are already downstairs so let's head down there."

"Who else are you waiting for?" Quinn asked as she walked behind Rachel.

"A few actually, there's Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Santana and Brittany here from our people so we're still waiting on the likes of Sam, Puck, Mercedes, Artie, Mike, Tina and others."

"Please don't tell me you invited Mr Schue and Miss Pilsbury,"

"I didn't."

"Good, because that'd be weird."

"I didn't invite them, but my Dads did. I don't think they'll turn up though, they probably have family engagements to attend to." Rachel replied as they walked over to the bar. Judy had been taken quickly by Mrs Lopez.

"May I just tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Quinn said quietly as she reached over for a Coke.

"Thanks, you look beautiful too." Rachel said as she quickly glanced at Quinn's outfit. "I like the green," she added shyly.

"I wanted us to match subtly, like we did during Thanksgiving."

"It was a lovely thought," Rachel smiled warmly.

"Right, I was thinking we sneak off at like ten thirty, we'll be back by eleven at the latest,"

"Oh really? Eleven, I can only have half hour of your time?"

"Any longer and it'll be suspicious, unless you want to tell our parents tonight? While they're here together?" Quinn suggested. Rachel stared up at her, her face frowning in concentration.

"I think that'd be a good idea, but do you think it'll ruin their Christmas?"

"Your Dads seem pretty laid back; it's just my Mom we have to worry about,"

"Well if she doesn't take it well, you'll stay here until term starts."

"I wouldn't push myself onto you and your Dads and ruin your Christmas,"

"You certainly wouldn't be ruining mine," Rachel winked cheekily. "Enough anyway, party time."

* * *

The party was definitely in full swing by the time the rest of the guests arrived. The two girls floated around the room engaging in conversation with their friends and family. It had been a long time since they were all together in the same room and everyone was really grateful to Rachel for organising it. Rachel had kept a close eye on Finn who hadn't really moved all evening. She was sitting watching the party sipping on her drink when she noticed he had moved and was quickly approaching her. She couldn't move quickly enough before he sat down beside her. "Hey Rach,"

"Hello Finn." She replied, this was going to be torture, she just hoped Quinn didn't see and think anything of it.

"Great party,"

"Thanks.

"You certainly know how to arrange them,"

"It's not too difficult,"

"Probably not, but I don't think I could do it." He replied trying to make eye contact. She kept sipping her drink hoping to delay the conversation. "How've you been?" He asked. He was desperate to see and know how the girl was getting on. He still loved her immensely.

"Good, busy but good."

"That's good Rachel."

"You?" She asked, although wishing she hadn't, she'd been raised with better manners and knew she should feign interest.

"Not too bad, adapting to life away from home was a bit more difficult than I thought it would," He replied. _'Yeah right, you got over me the first chance you got.'_ Rachel thought as she politely smiled and nodded. "Have you met anyone?" He asked rather awkwardly.

"Errr-" Rachel began but was cut off when Quinn approached her.

"Rach, do you have any ice upstairs?"

"I think so, let me check." Rachel said darting off the chair and headed upstairs with Quinn.

They closed the kitchen door and hugged each other tightly. "Thank you!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I noticed he'd sat down and I watched as you sat and got more awkward and awkward with each exchange,"

"You have no idea," Rachel replied before chastely kissing her girlfriend. "Mmm, I've wanted to do that all night," she added before kissing her again.

"Me too, but that's all you get for now. We only came looking for ice," Quinn said. "I imagine Finn will come up, he never could bear to be apart from you for too long,"

"Be nice. I'm dating you."

"I guess I'm the same, I don't like being apart from you for long periods of time if I can help it."  
"Luckily, I don't like being apart from you either." Rachel admitted. Quinn pressed their lips together once more before they forced themselves to return to the party downstairs.

* * *

Quinn went and joined Santana and Brittany, whom to her surprise, were dancing in a civilised and dignified manner. "What's up with Berry?" Santana asked over the music.

"Nothing, I just had to save her from Finn."

"What did that idiot want?"

"Oh nothing, he was just trying to catch up."

"Well make sure he doesn't try and catch her again."

"Trust me San, she isn't going anywhere; that girl is with me." Quinn stated confidently.

"Glad to see you all secure and shit, Q." Santana replied.

"It's good to see you so happy Quinn." Brittany beamed.

"Yeah, you guys too. I'm glad you're making it work," Quinn told them proudly. She was happy that all of her friends seemed to be heading in the right direction.

* * *

Rachel was sitting with Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes on the couch. They were chatting and playing catch up. Mercedes had told them all about LA and the few backup albums she'd recorded for recently. Things were definitely heading in the right direction for her. Blaine had been accepted to Cornell early applications so he and Kurt were thrilled. Rachel hoped Kurt wasn't planning on moving out to live with Blaine, she didn't like the prospect of living alone but she'd mention that at another time. Not tonight. Tonight was a party.

"Can I get anyone another drink?" Rachel asked noticing that their cups were empty. A chorus of please erupted from the three and Rachel went over to the bar and refilled the cups. She turned around to head back and frowned when Finn was sitting with the group now. She couldn't avoid him.

"Here you go," she smiled and passed the drinks around, avoiding eye contact with Finn once more.

"What are we talking about now?"

"Just relationships," Mercedes said softly.

"Oh," Rachel replied rather sullenly. She wanted to blurt out and watch Finn's face as she told everyone she had moved on and was happily dating Quinn but she couldn't, not until their parents knew anyway.

"Blaine and I were just telling Mercedes about some of our adventures in New York,"

"I hope you told her about your sad puppy face when Blaine's train has gone and you're back to being alone," Rachel smirked.

"I had actually," her best friend replied and stuck his tongue out at her. "Rachel? Anyone noteworthy you can tell us about?" Kurt then asked. Rachel could have killed him. His eyes glinted as he got one over on his best friend.

"Well there is someone," Rachel began but trailed off as Quinn walked past and she was taken aback by the sheer beauty of her girlfriend.

"Oh really?" Mercedes said excitedly.

"Yepp."

"What are they like?"

"Ah! A lady never tells."

"Oh come on, it's Christmas." She begged.

"Nope. We're keeping it quiet for now,"

"You are no fun." Mercedes said frowning. Kurt and Blaine shared a knowing glance at Rachel with smirks on their faces. They'd both enjoyed watching Rachel squirm a little too much. "Excuse me a moment," Rachel said as she got up and walked away from the group. She went and stood next to Quinn who was talking to Puck although the look on Quinn's face suggested it wasn't going as well as she'd hoped it would.

"What about you Finn?" Mercedes asked. She knew it would be awkward asking the two exes about their love lives but she had to keep the conversation going.

"Err, no." He mumbled before gulping his drink.

"That's a bit of a lie isn't it?" Kurt replied.

"I've been single since Rachel,"

"Not according to the all-mighty presence that is Facebook,"

"What?" Mercedes asked slightly confused. She'd seen Finn's status and ignored it. He'd hurt Rachel pretty badly when he'd broken up with her, but she'd never expected him to move on as quickly as he had. "You say you're dating someone, but in actual truth, you aren't?"

"Yeah," he replied sullenly.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Kurt asked. "We're not in high school anymore,"

"I wanted to make it look like I was over Rachel, so she would get over me and move on."

"Even for you, that's sad Finn." Kurt replied. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to piece Rachel back together after you stepped on her heart the first time?"

"I knew you'd be there for her, Kurt."

"Did you know the second time you did that the person that was there to help was Quinn?"

"I didn't."

"Well I think you owe Quinn a huge thank you, what she did for that girl that weekend was astronomical and the fact that the two of those can speak and spend time together is a testament to their friendship now," Kurt ranted. He was furious, he couldn't believe the audacity of his stepbrother. How dare he play with Rachel's feelings, whether he thought he was doing it for a 'good' reason or not. He was thanking his lucky stars that Rachel had left the conversation when she had.

"Hey, don't have a go at me." Finn replied trying to contain his temper. He'd just had to sit through the love of his life telling him she had moved on and she appeared to be incredibly happy.

"I will! I'm disgusted, I can't even look at you." Kurt declared as he stood up and stormed off. Blaine and Mercedes shared Kurt's fury but just looked at him disappointedly. It wasn't worth the commotion all of them storming off.

Rachel watched as Kurt stormed upstairs and hastily followed him. Quinn watched her go and decided to let the two best friends have their moment. "Kurt! Why all the storming?"

"My idiot of a step-brother," he replied trying to calm himself down.

"What's he done now?"

"I don't think you really want to know, Rachel."

"Is it that bad?"

"I guess you could say it was, plus I don't want you to tell Quinn and then there be a bloodbath."

"Just tell me what he's done." Rachel asked, she desperately wanted to know, especially if it involved her like she thought it might. Kurt sighed and calmed his breathing down.

"He pretended to be in a relationship so you'd get over him."

"What?"

"He changed his Facebook status so you wouldn't pine over him and you could move on,"

"That actually seems noble,"

"It isn't. Do you remember the state you were in when this was all happening? You were distraught Rachel, it was the weekend Quinn came to visit because you'd told her how crap you'd been feeling so she came to try and take your mind off things. You'd checked your Facebook and there it was as clear as day that he'd changed his relationship status from single."

"I remember Kurt, but look at how happy I am now."

"I know you are Rachel, but the boy played with your heart, again."

"I get that and I don't agree with it, but I'm twice as happy with Quinn as I was with him. You of all people can see that,"

"I do, I just think it's a disgusting thing to do."

"Come here," Rachel said pulling him into a hug. She should be the one angry and venting, Kurt should be consoling her, but here they were the complete opposite.

"Let's go re-join our friends,"

"Keep that idiot away from me," Kurt said with a short chuckle.

"Trust me, I've been trying to keep away from him all night."

They joined the party once more and both successfully avoided Finn. Quinn had ditched Puck and the three of them were now sitting on the small couch telling Quinn what Finn had done. "He's such a tool," Quinn said.

"I can think of worse words," Kurt replied.

"I'm sure you can but we get how pissed you are," Rachel said. "Quinn?" She said as she turned to face her girlfriend.

"Mmmm?"

"Can we take our parents upstairs?"

"You want to do it now?"

"Well before it gets too late,"

"It's ten now, we only have thirty minutes before we were going to exchange our presents."

"We'll do that straight after, I promise. It's just your Mom looks the happiest I've seen her all evening."

"That'll be the alcohol,"

"Exactly, she'll be a bit freer, let's just get it over and done with because I really want to show these people that you're all mine now."

"Are you two planning on coming out?" Kurt interjected.

"I think so," Quinn mumbled shyly.

"We are," Rachel said with confidence.

"Good luck!" Kurt squealed.

"I'm glad someone's excited," Quinn laughed.

"I'll get my Dads, you get your Mom."

* * *

Rachel had found it relatively easy to get her Dads upstairs and out of the party, Quinn on the other hand was finding it increasingly difficult. She couldn't come up with a decent enough excuse.

"Mom!"

"Oh Quinnie, what a wonderful party! I'm glad you made us come,"

"Me too. I need your help,"

"What's wrong sweetie?" Judy replied merrily.

"Rachel and her Dads need some help upstairs, something about their tree had dismantled. I said we'd help, Kurt and Blaine don't want to get pine on their new clothes and Burt's been told to not lift anything heavy since he was diagnosed."

"Can't another guy help? What about Finn?"

"Bad choice Mom. Mr and Mr Berry aren't his biggest fan since he broke Rachel's heart."

"Oh yes. Poor girl. She's such a lovely young lady."

"Yes she is, so we should go and help her, right?"

"Oh I guess so," Judy replied and she grabbed Quinn's arm tightly as Quinn led them towards the stairs.

Rachel was sitting on one couch while her fathers sat on the other. Hiram and Leroy were confused but had gone along with it all the same. Rachel could hear Judy giggling up the stairs and hoped she would be sober enough to have this conversation with the four of them.

"Sorry, Mom took a bit more coaxing than these two." Quinn said as they entered the Berry's lounge.

"Coaxing?" Hiram enquired. "What are you on about, Quinn?" He added.

"Oh nothing, Hiram."

"Mom, you sit there. There isn't anything wrong with the tree it's just we need to have a bit of a discussion." Judy's eyes narrowed as she cautiously sat next to Leroy. The two men looked at each other and the confused thoughts in their heads soon vanished as they worked out what was happening. Quinn sat next to Rachel and breathed deeply. Rachel resisted reaching out and holding her hand.

"Quinn, what's going on?"

"Well, the thing is," Quinn began. She'd pre-warned Rachel that she might stutter and stammer over her words but it was imperative that she was the one who told Judy about them. "You asked me the other night, whether I'd found someone, and I quickly shut you off."

"Dads, you on several occasions have asked whether I've found someone new, and I too shut you off. You also warned me over Thanksgiving that Quinn might have feelings for me, feelings that ran deeper than friendship." Rachel said trying running through the speech she'd had planned in her head.

"I have found someone, Mom."

"I have too," Rachel added. The two turned their heads to each other and smiled.

"We've found each other," Rachel said as the confidence she felt from being with Quinn shot through her.

"We're incredibly happy, it's never going to be easy but we've been doing well." Quinn added. Her Mom's eyes had shot to the floor.

"Mom?" She said, her voice cracking slightly. It had all been going so well. All the eyes in the room were suddenly on Judy Fabray who looked up at her daughter with tears in her eyes. Quinn couldn't decipher whether they were happy or sad. They were just tears.

Rachel reached out and took Quinn's hand. Quinn averted her gaze from her mother and looked at Rachel who smiled meekly. It was her way of saying everything was going to be okay. Judy watched as her daughter calmed down at the simplest of touches.

"How long?" Judy asked.

"Just over two months," Quinn replied.

"You've kept it a secret for that long?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was scared of telling you,"

"We wanted to keep it a secret for a while to see whether we could make it or not, we'd both been hit pretty hard by love in the past. We did it to protect ourselves as much as each other." Rachel explained cautiously.

"You love my daughter?" Judy asked. Suddenly all the eyes were on Rachel. She never thought she'd be asked this by Judy tonight.

"I think I do." She replied squeezing Quinn's hand.

"We haven't been together long enough to decide that, Mom. You can't put Rachel on the spot like that."

"No no it's fine Quinn, she deserves to know."

"I'm just making sure my daughter is dating the best," She stated bluntly but with a wry smile. It was hard for her to change her beliefs completely but seeing the way Rachel could calm and fix Quinn was enough to give their relationship her approval.

"Dads? You haven't said anything."

"Well we had pre-empted this slightly, but we didn't think you'd reciprocate but we're pleased you can. Quinn's a lovely young lady and if you're happy then so are we," Leroy stated with a smile on his face.

"It just better not detract from either of your studies," Hiram warned.

"Oh it won't Mr Berry," Quinn replied quickly.

"Mr Berry? Since when have you called me that? Let's stick to Hiram and Leroy. Too many Mr Berry's in this house." Hiram laughed.

"Now come on, there's a party to be attended," Leroy laughed as he stood up. Judy and Hiram quickly followed. Rachel and Quinn looked at each other and just smiled. Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's and smiled into the kiss. "That was relatively painless," she said as she broke away.

"Mhm, I didn't know how your Mom was going to react."

"Me either, I'm just glad she seems to be okay with it."

"Me too," Quinn replied softly.

"Now I do believe we have some business to attend to?"

"We can't be too long otherwise the parental brigade will come and find us to make sure we're not doing anything inappropriate!"

"Imagine your Dads or my Mom walking in on us,"

"Ew! I think you've just put me off for life,"

"Oh yeah yeah, trust me, it'll happen."

"What will? Us sleeping together or being walked in on?" Rachel joked.

"Whichever you think is most believable," Quinn laughed as she followed her girlfriend upstairs.

They sat on the edge of Rachel's bed in anticipation. "Can I go first?" Rachel said, she was desperate to see Quinn's face.

"If you want to," Quinn replied.

"I do so I will," Rachel passed Quinn the oblong shaped box in her hand. Quinn carefully unwrapped the paper and removed the bubblewrap.

"Oh Rachel, it's gorgeous." Quinn said as she inspected the photo frame. "Those three pictures are my favourites of you and me."

"I know, I remember you telling me. I got you it so when you're studying you can look at the pictures of me and you and think about the fun we have when we're together in the hope it'll motivate you to knuckle down and get on with your work so that when I come and visit you or the other way around that all we have to do is spend time with each other completely carefree."

"It's beautiful, Rachel. It's going to take pride of place on my desk." Quinn said, she reached towards Quinn and kissed her softly. "Yours has about just as much thought but can't be placed on a desk." Quinn said as she took the small box out of her bag and handed it to Rachel. The brunette tore into the wrapping and carefully lifted the box lid. A small tear left her eye as she picked up the silver bracelet and inspected it carefully.

"Oh my. Quinn. This is gorgeous," she whispered.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you so much." Rachel kissed the blonde in another attempt at a thank you but she didn't think it was enough.

"I got you a charm to go on it for now and I'll buy you a new one every time we share something special together, I'll buy you a new one." Quinn explained.

"It's beautiful."

"The charm I got for our first one was the statue of Liberty. She symbolises New York and that's the place where we finally saw our senses and got together. I wouldn't trade what's happened between us for the world, Rachel. We wouldn't be here otherwise."

"I love it, Quinn. I can't thank you enough."

"You don't need to. There's times when I can't be with you and I want you to look at this and know I'm always there."

"I love you, Quinn. I know it's early but I genuinely love you. You think of absolutely everything."

"Rachel, I love you too." Quinn replied before she kissed her gently.

The two girls made their way back to the party after they'd shared tender and private kisses. Their friends watched on as they entered the party with their hands clasped together. Rachel led Quinn out onto the dance floor as a slow number began to play. She put her arms around Quinn's neck and the blonde placed hers on the diva's waist. They swayed softly sharing small kisses not caring that people were whispering. A few cheered and Finn was nowhere to be seen. Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine all watched on with knowing smiles, happy that their friends were happy too.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: No excuses. I'm so busy. We're a little behind real life right now. I'm doing my best. Thanks for sticking with it.  
I figured the parents needed to know what had happened so we've got an almost 'so here's what you missed' in this chapter, just so we know where we are since it's been a while since I updated. My other stories are on the back burner until this one's done._

_- Fabraygron. :)_

* * *

Quinn and Judy finally left the Berry house at around two thirty in the morning. They were the last of the guests to leave, but none of the parents could prize their respective daughter from the other. It's not like Quinn and Rachel were doing anything inappropriate, they were just holding each other tightly, now that they were free to do so. They had to make up for the times they weren't able to do so when either Leroy or Hiram were there for Thanksgiving or when Judy was in the room at the party.

Quinn awoke on Christmas morning, happier than she could have ever imagined. She had a solid relationship with her mother and her sexuality for as far as she was aware hadn't changed the relationship they had built. She had a loving girlfriend whom she loved and whom in return loved her right back. Her friends were amazing and for the first time since sophomore year everything was going right in her life.

Rachel smiled softly as she awoke. Memories of last night were still fresh in her mind. Her smile broadened as she remembered Quinn saying those three words that would no doubt impact her life for the rest of time. Something so unexpected like her relationship with Quinn had changed and shaped her life forever. She was overwhelmed at how her life had changed within three months but she wasn't going to change any of that for the world now. She had Quinn, and Quinn had her. It was just a shame she wasn't going to see her girlfriend today. They both had family commitments that bound them unavailable all day. She rolled out of bed and downstairs, her fathers were still asleep and usually she'd rush in and wake them but this morning she was content to just lounge around the house, casually tidying up any cups and bottles that were left out from the party. Despite being raised in the Jewish faith, the Berry's still celebrated Christmas and Rachel, as expected, was lavished with gifts. This year she smiled and realised that none of that mattered. She twisted the bracelet that hung loosely on her wrist and smiled. Every opportunity was spent thinking of Quinn or about Quinn. She couldn't resist texting her.

**10:32 [Rachel]: 'Happy Christmas gorgeous. :) xxxxx'**

Quinn rolled over in bed when she heard her phone buzz beside her. She looked at the clock and groaned. She really shouldn't have stayed at the Berry house so late last night but she couldn't bear to see Rachel pout either. It was a losing battle. She'd sacrificed sleep for her girlfriend. She flung her arm aimlessly for her phone. The screen light hurt her eyes. Through her sleepy grimace she smiled when she read the text from Rachel.

**10:36 [Quinn]: 'Happy Christmas beautiful. :) xxxxx'**

She rolled out of bed and into the bathroom. Showering made her feel instantly ten times more awake so she wandered downstairs. Quinn's mind flashed back to last night and smiled when she remembered how well her Mom had taken the news, it was this morning that was going to be the test. She hoped it wouldn't be too dramatic, it was Christmas after all.

"Morning Mom," Quinn said brightly. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Quinnie. I'm so glad to have you home." Judy replied equally as brightly.

"How are you this morning?"

"A little tired but it's Christmas so we'll power through."

"Yeah me too! I'm looking forward to just relaxing and spending the day with you, Mom."

"Are you not going to the Berry's?"

"No, Rachel and I decided to spend the day apart. We thought it would be nice to spend Christmas with our respective families."

"Nonsense! You should be with your girlfriend," Judy declared. Quinn was shocked, Judy hadn't been that warm towards her relationship last night and now she was convincing her to actually spend the day with Rachel. Judy left the kitchen hurriedly and ran to the phone.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Leroy?"

"Yes, this is he. Who's calling?"

"It's Judy. Judy Fabray!"

"Oh, Judy, hello! Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas to you too."

"How's your day been so far?"

"It's been quiet, Quinn only got up about ten minutes ago. You?"

"Hiram and I have been up about the same amount of time as Quinn. Rachel's been up about an hour and a half. We came down all refreshed and she'd completely tidied away the remains of the party."

"Awh, isn't she a sweetie!"

"She tries. I'm just grateful she's stopped coming in and diving on our bed."

"I bet she was a crazy kid when it was Christmas,"

"Oh this wasn't when she was a child, this was last year." Leroy replied before starting to chuckle. He could hear Judy trying to stifle her laughter too.

"Oh bless her. Listen, do you three have plans today?"

"Well, we usually spend the morning unwrapping gifts and visiting family. Then this afternoon we settle down and watch movies, it's quiet but we like it."

"That sounds wonderful."

"What about you and Quinn?"

"Well we should have been to church but we slept in so it's just a quiet day for the two of us."

"That sounds nice all the same,"

"Oh it will be."

"Well I'll let you go and spend time with Quinn." Leroy replied.

"Wait!" Judy shrieked.

"Yes?"

"Do the three of you fancy coming over this afternoon or evening to join me and Quinn?"

"Erm well,"

"I know it would mean a lot to Quinn to see Rachel today."

"I think that would be lovely, besides, if these two are serious, this could be the first of many Christmases we spend together."

"Great, just come over when you're ready."

"Thanks Judy. I look forward to it, and I'm sure the other two will as well."

"No problem, I'll see you later."

"Good bye." Judy said before placing the receiver back on the phone.

Quinn arched an eyebrow at her mother who was walking back towards the kitchen. Quinn had only heard Judy's side of the conversation, but she'd definitely heard the word Rachel, so she'd successfully deduced she was speaking to one of the Berry men. "Well?"

"Well what?" Judy replied jokingly.

"You know fine well, what." Quinn snarked. She loved how she could speak to Judy now, it wasn't meant bitterly or disrespectfully. She could say things in a way that her mother knew she was joking.

"Oh you mean my phone call?"

"Hmm, I think I do." Quinn laughed.

"Oh that was nothing important."

"You said Rachel's name, Rachel is always going to be important so start talking Mother."

"Okay, okay. I invited the Berrys over later."

"Really?"

"Why would I lie about that?"

"I'm just shocked really."

"Why?"

"Well, it's just, you're genuinely accepting the fact that I'm dating a woman."

"I am."

"Wow. I just don't think I ever saw it coming to be honest."

"Neither did I, Quinn. I never expected you to be gay or did I ever expect to be so accepting but I saw last night how much Rachel calmed you down. She has this influence on you and I admire that. It was something I always wanted to have with you when you were growing up."

"She makes me want to be the best version of myself. I hurt her so badly in the past and then recently I almost lost her for good just because I couldn't admit that it was her that I wanted. I couldn't move past the friendship and it killed me to not even have her friendship."

"How did you, you know, realise that you wanted to be, erm, together." Judy asked awkwardly.

"You want to hear our story?" Quinn replied. Judy simply nodded. "Well why don't we wait until Hiram and Leroy arrive then Rachel and I can tell you it together?"

"That sounds nice actually."

"It's not all sunshine though Mom, I told you I almost lost her."

"Quinn it doesn't matter what happens in the middle, smile because you made it to the end, you got the girl." Judy said reassuringly hugging her daughter. "Now come on, we've got a few presents to open."

"You know, I'm that tired I think I completely forgot it was Christmas." Quinn laughed as she followed her Mom into the lounge. She smiled broadly at the fact she was going to see the diva soon. It was difficult being away from her during the semester but when she only lived a few blocks away it was so much harder.

* * *

Quinn and Judy had exchanged presents and were just flicking through the television channels when the doorbell rang. Quinn jumped up and ran towards the door. She flung it open and was greeted by the three Berry's who were all wearing knitted Christmas jumpers, each with a giant animal on. Quinn smirked when she remembered Rachel's crazy animal sweaters from high school.

"Happy Christmas, Quinn!" They chorused before she was enveloped by the three of them.

"Happy Christmas you guys." She breathed out after they finally released her. She showed the two Berry men in before standing in front of Rachel who looked confused at being refused entry. Quinn placed her hands lightly on the diva's hips before joining their lips.

"Happy Christmas, Rach." Quinn said as they broke apart. Rachel's eyes met hers and they were filled with love. "I'm so glad I get to see you today," Quinn added as she pulled Rachel into the house.

"Me too. It was lovely of your Mom to invite us over."

"I must admit she surprised me. We had a good chat earlier and she's so accepting of us baby it's untrue."

"I'm glad. My Dads think you're the best thing since sliced bread."

"Well at least we have the approval of our families and our friends."

"That's the only approval we need." Rachel replied.

"Actually the only approval I ever needed was yours." Quinn smiled.

"GET IN HERE NOW YOU TWO!" Hiram's voice boomed causing them both to jump and start laughing.

"Daddy, relax, I'm just taking my shoes off!" Rachel yelled back.

"Oh don't start you two," Leroy reprimanded them both.

"Daddy and I always argue on Christmas, he's in a rush to do as much as possible where I like to take my time and truly enjoy the day." Rachel informed Quinn as they entered the living room to three sets of eyes beaming up at them. "You'll get used to it," Rachel added ignoring the parents who were almost burning a hole through their skin.

"Can I get anyone a drink?" Quinn asked, she'd learned to be a good hostess growing up. There was a chorus of yes please, so Quinn went to retrieve the drinks whilst Rachel followed like a lovesick puppy.

"Rachel." Quinn said.

"Yes?"

"Go sit down and enjoy your day. I can make a few drinks."

"I know, but I want to spend as much time today as I can with you."

"Rachel, you're being silly. Go and sit down." Quinn laughed and kissed her cheek softly. Rachel bowed her head and skulked out of the kitchen and back into the lounge. Quinn returned moments later with drinks and snacks for everyone. She pointed to a bowl and told Rachel that they were vegan and therefore she could eat something. "You think of everything, huh?"

"Not really. I figured you'd be round here at some point over the holidays so I thought I'd better get something you can actually eat."

"You two are so sweet, it's verging on nausea." Judy chimed in pulling the focus of the two back into the room. "Now, Quinn, you promised me that you and Rachel would tell us your story when everyone got here."

"You did baby?" Rachel replied.

"If that's okay with you? Judy isn't going to let up until she finds out everything." Quinn mocked glancing at her mother who ignored the use of her first name.

"Dads do you really want to hear this?"

"I'm intrigued, especially after what we thought we knew during Thanksgiving."

"Okay, we'll give you the bridged version."

"You guys should know it's not all happy, there's a time where we almost lost each other in our search for happiness." Quinn added.

"Quinn had bought the two of us train passes at the end of the school year so we could continue building the friendship we'd secured during senior year. You know how broken I was during summer before I left for New York permanently and Quinn had been there throughout, holding me and listening to me cry over Finn. I was still so damaged when I got to New York that she decided she'd come and see me, just to try and cheer me up." Rachel explained.

"When I got there, she was a shell. She was so small and fragile that I thought she'd break when she launched herself into a hug the moment I stepped off the platform."

"We spent the first night with Kurt, catching up and just forgetting everything that was happening or had happened. I received a Facebook notification saying that Finn was in a relationship and my heart shattered again. Quinn took me to bed and held me. She told me that I could talk to her about anything and I drifted off into a sleep where all I could see was Finn walking towards me with his arms out, but every time I got close to touching him, he would pull away and another girl would appear before me." Rachel sighed, remembering how stupidly hung up she'd been.

"You never told me that," Quinn replied. "Was that why you woke up flinching?" She questioned. Rachel nodded and blushed. Oh how things had changed.

"Over summer I had been dating Puck again, but just before I left for Yale he told me he was letting me go. I had to leave Lima and him behind. I was hurting, obviously, not as much as Rachel, but I was still broken. He told me that if we were still to be in four years then we would be. It was while Rachel was flinching and my mind was racing about everything that I decided we needed to embrace the single women we were."

"Quinn let me sleep in, whilst she went grocery shopping with Kurt. We went out for coffee and Quinn told me that I needed to get over Finn, because he was clearly over me. At the time her words cut me deep, but now I know she was right. Anyway, I did the usual Rachel Berry and stormed off. Quinn sneakily told me she'd seen Barbra over the road and I foolishly stopped and let her catch up with me. We went to Central Park where we sat and talked over everything."

"We got home and Quinn convinced me I needed to make a boyfriend box. I put everything Finn had even given me in it and sellotaped it up, it's in my closet for if I ever needed to look at it."

"I thought we were giving them the bridged version?" Quinn mocked when she considered how much they were telling their parents.

"Sorry." Rachel blushed. "We went on a 'date' that night," Rachel continued, using air quotes to emphasise the date. "We were just being flirty and I think we were both testing how far the other would go. I tried to call Quinn out on it when we got back but she was insistent we were just friends. I think I was naive to think we would be anything more considering the circumstances she came to visit me on."

"The rest of that night was uneventful and when the time came for me to leave the next day, Miss Berry over here had decided she just had to have me and kissed me before I had to get onto my train."

"I just wanted to see whether I was right or not. It would just take a while longer before I was proven right."

"My head was spinning. I couldn't contemplate what had happened. I got back to Yale and just wandered around in a daze."

"Meanwhile I was convincing Kurt that what I felt was genuine. He was rightly concerned in my sudden change of heart.

"I was keeping my distance but that wasn't enough to keep this one away. She hopped on a train two weeks later to confirm how she felt."

"Hey, you told me you were planning on coming to see me the following weekend, so even if I hadn't put the wheels into motion, you certainly had plans to." Rachel replied smirking.

"Anyway, I was shocked but pleased. I missed Rachel but I just didn't know what to make of the full situation. I quickly planned things for us to do, but the night Rachel came in we stayed in and she fell asleep in my arms. I looked at her beautiful sleeping face and decided I couldn't risk what we were building. She's an amazing person and I'd rather have her as friend than nothing at all. I knew I was going to hurt her, but I knew she'd get over me. So when she woke I told her everything, I told her how I couldn't risk it."

"I was fuming. I couldn't believe how Quinn had made this decision for me. I told her that courage was not the absence of fear, but the judgement that something else is more important than fear. I knew if Quinn just gave in she could love me and we'd make it. I saw the confusion in her eyes and I watched as she fought with herself. She couldn't do it. She couldn't be with me. So I simply told her if she couldn't take all of me then she couldn't have any of me; effectively ending our friendship." Rachel explained, at some point, Quinn's hand had laced with hers and she felt Quinn tighten her grip as they reached this part. It was always going to be there but Quinn remembered what Judy had said earlier. It wasn't the middle part that was important, but the ending. The end result was sitting beautifully beside her. They'd won.

"I went back to New York broken once more. I locked myself away and threw myself into my work. I had a big duet assignment coming up and that needed all my energy and focus."

"I just ambled by, putting minimal effort into my classes but the one thing I had wanted to avoid doing, which was losing Rachel, I'd done anyway."

"Kurt was so concerned, he got in touch with Quinn who told him what had happened. He knew he had to do something, so he spoke to Santana and convinced her to go and see Quinn in New Haven."

"Santana came up and told me I was a mess. She was right. Watching Rachel walk away on that Saturday morning legitimately broke my heart. It was like I didn't know what I had until she'd gone. Santana convinced me to go and see Rachel. I didn't really think anything was suspicious behind it, I just had to see Rachel."

"Kurt had made reservations at a restaurant and was hurrying me along to get ready. We got there and who was sitting waiting for a table?"

"Santana and I. She and Kurt had booked Rachel and I a table so we could sit, have dinner together and try to mend our broken friendship-relationship, whatever it was at that point."

"I was adamant that I wasn't going to sit and have dinner with Quinn, but there was something in her eye when she begged me to stay that suggested she'd done some serious thinking. So I stayed. We had dinner and it was nice just sitting and talking again. I had truly missed this woman."

"We went for coffee and that was when I decided I had to ask her. I couldn't let her go this time. I asked Rachel if she'd be my girlfriend."

"I said no. I had to know whether Quinn was serious. Would she have been this forthcoming had our friends not meddled? Or would she still have been sitting in New Haven wondering what might have been?"

"I walked her home and we spent the rest of the night just texting and chatting like we had before everything had happened. Rachel asked me whether I wanted to go shopping or not the next day."

"I agreed knowing if I didn't, Santana would be raging."

"So we spent the next day together. Quinn opened up to me and it just felt perfect. We got back to mine later that afternoon and Quinn asked me again. This time, I said yes."

"Since then we've been happy and although the middle was difficult, we got through it, and now we're together. I needed that time to evaluate what I really wanted. I love your daughter, Hiram, Leroy. I won't apologise for what happened, but if you'll let me and of course if Rachel'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life making sure she never feels lonely, hurt or broken again." Quinn said confidently.

"I trust you to take care of our daughter." Leroy responded after synthesising everything they'd just been told. Judy had tears in her eyes. They were right, it hadn't been easy but this was just the beginning.

"I promise the same Judy. I'll look after Quinn, I love her too."

"Oh I know you will, Rachel. I see the way you look at my daughter. I see how she calms down at your touch." Judy responded proudly. She was proud they'd found a love that was as strong as theirs was. It would only grow stronger over time. "I got the two of you a present," Judy added.

"Mom?" Quinn replied

"I haven't exactly cleared it with Hiram and Leroy, and of course if the two of you say no then I'll respect your wishes."

"What is it Judy?" Leroy asked with a perplexed look on his face.

Judy retrieved an envelope from the stand at the end of the couch. "Open it." She said handing it to Quinn. Quinn slid the envelope open and her face dropped. There was two flight tickets to New York leaving on the thirtieth of December, they were one way. She was sending them back to the city for New Year's Eve. "Quinn, I want you to spend the New Year with this amazing woman. I want you to return to Yale and do the very best you can, not just for Rachel, but for me. I admire you so much."

"Dads? Can I go?"

"Oh honey, of course you can. We wouldn't stand in the way of something as amazing as that. This is your first new year in the city, go and enjoy it." Hiram smiled.

"Thank you so much, Judy." Rachel shrieked and rushed over to the older blonde and hugged her. Quinn got up from the couch and joined her girlfriend in hugging her mother. "Thanks Mom."

* * *

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The girls screeched from the middle of Times Square.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowd around them screamed but they heard nothing. They were too busy lost in each other. They shared their first kiss of the new year, letting the past float away into the atmosphere. This was their year.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Thank you to reviewers who stick with this story and the journey of both Quinn and Rachel. It means a lot to read your thoughts.  
P.s. Surprise in this chapter. It's been a long time coming. (However lame the section itself might be.)_

_- Fabraygron. :)_

* * *

Exam season. It hit both girls hard. Practical exams were draining. Rachel's throat stung like a bitch. Her muscles ached from the dancing and her eyes were stinging from all the pretend tears she was forced to cry as she attempted to demonstrate everything that was being asked of her. Quinn was feeling the exhaustion too, she may have not experienced the insane singing and dancing like her girlfriend but she was being tested on her acting ability very intensely. She also had written a written literature examination and a creative writing assignment which she'd neglected over the holidays. She wasn't as flustered and stressed as her girlfriend was. There was only so much revision she could handle whereas Rachel could continuously rehearse until she was blue in the face. January was literally a blur, after New Year, they'd spent a couple of days just relaxing at Rachel and Kurt's apartment before Quinn caught the train back to Yale.

This was her last weekend in Yale before getting the train to New York to see her girlfriend. She'd set herself a mammoth task. She needed to find a Valentine's Day gift for Rachel; one that would top the bracelet she gave her at Christmas. How on earth could she top that? She'd set the bar far too high. Her second option was tickets to a show on Broadway, but that really was her second option. She wanted something incredibly special. It was their first Valentine's Day together and while normally she hated it there was something so special about sharing this one with Rachel. She scoured shop after shop until her imagination finally sprang into life. She had the perfect idea.

Rachel had found Quinn's Valentine's Day present a few weeks earlier, she was very pleased with what she'd bought and she hoped Quinn would be just as happy; though she really doubted Quinn would say if she disliked it. Kurt was going home to spend Valentine's Day with Blaine so Rachel had decided to try and make the most of their weekend. She was going all out. She still had one whole weekend to wait though.

**18:32 [Rache;]: 'Can it be next weekend already? xxxx'**

**18:35 [Quinn]: 'You have no idea how much I wish I had a Delorean. xxxx'**

**18:36 [Rachel]: 'Delorean? xxxxx'**

**18:37 [Quinn]: 'Rachel, please tell me you've at least seen Back To The Future? xxxx'**

**18:39 [Rachel]: '...no. xxxxx'**

**18:41 [Quinn]: 'WHAT?! xxxxx'**

**18:42 [Rachel]: 'Sorry baby. :( xxxxxx'**

**18:45 [Quinn]: 'I'll bring mine with me next weekend ;) xxxx'**

**18:46 [Rachel]: 'I thought you wanted me to watch it? ;) xxxx'**

**18:47 [Quinn]: 'I do... xxxx'**

**18:48 [Rachel]: 'Well if you watch it with me, I can guarantee we WON'T watch it. ;) xxxxx'**

**18:50 [Quinn]: 'You flirty devil, Rachel Berry. :P xxxxx'**

**18:51 [Rachel]: 'Can you blame me? I miss you! xxxx'**

**18:53 [Quinn]: 'I know, I miss you too. xxxxx'**

**18:54 [Rachel]: 'Can I call you? xxxxx'**

**18:56 [Quinn]: 'I'll call you soon, I'm just a little bit preoccupied at the moment. xxxxx'**

**18:59 [Rachel]: 'Oh. Okay. Speak soon. xxxxx'**

Rachel put her phone down and tried to find something to do. Kurt was busy almost all day every day. He'd left his internship in favour of working at Vogue. He was doing magnificently in his job and had been head hunted to work exclusively for Vogue. He was still only a personal assistant but he got to see and be a part of so much more. Rachel was proud of him. She grabbed her laptop and began browsing for ways she could make next weekend that bit more special. Quinn was busy working on her Valentine's Day present for the diva. She couldn't say that of course because she would never hear the end of Rachel's incessant questioning about what it was. The task itself wasn't too difficult, it was narrowing everything down which was the tricky part. Quinn revised everything and began to dial the diva's number. She needed to hear her voice.

"Hello!" Rachel exclaimed as she answered the phone.

"Hey you!" Quinn said with a broad smile across her face.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, better now that I'm talking to you."

"Such a charmer," Rachel mocked.

"How are you baby?"

"I'm fine, I just really miss you!"

"I know, I miss you too."

"Only two and a half years more of this distance."

"Oh don't say that," Quinn moaned. "It's hard enough knowing you're only eighty miles away, then you go and put a time frame on it."

"It's more like a prison sentence," Rachel joked.

"I know!"

"Will we live together once we graduate?" Rachel mused.

"I hope so. I'll come to New York to be with you. You know that."

"I know, but I'd go with you wherever you needed to go too."

"No Rachel. You belong on Broadway, so that's where you'll stay. Let me help you make your dreams come true."

"They already are." Rachel sighed honestly. She just wanted to kiss her girlfriend right now. Quinn always found a way of saying everything so perfectly.

"Rachel?" Quinn said breaking the brunette away from her thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

"I know we've already talked about the future, but does it not scare you a little bit considering we've only been together for what, two months?"

"Of course it does. I'm terrified. I'm not pinning my hopes on it just yet though Quinn. It's fantastic to discuss things with you but everything is so new, that at the moment we're just fantasising." Rachel replied.

"Thank you. I'm glad you said that because I'm doing the same."

"I'm terrified of losing you and then the world crumbling again."

"Rachel, I promised you and your Dads that I want to spend the rest of my life making sure you're safe, loved and looked after. I meant that."

"I know you did, I really do."

"I love you Rachel. There's no other way I can say it."

"I love you too, Quinn."

They spent the remainder of the night just discussing the small things in life but the phone call had really helped Quinn's mind settle. Her gift was going to rock. She just needed to find the time to finish it.

* * *

Friday approached ridiculously slowly for both girls. They were counting down the days. It had been over a month since they'd seen each other. Talking and texting was only so much. Quinn really needed to upgrade her phone too. Rachel had been desperate to try FaceTime but Quinn's phone couldn't support the feature. She was going to have to upgrade to an iPhone at some point. If only to please Rachel. Quinn had suggested Skype but Rachel didn't want to have to settle down in bed with her chunky laptop. She really was hard to please; not that Quinn minded. She would do anything to make the girl happy. So here she was skipping her final seminar of the afternoon, it was only a seminar on Arthur Miller and his tragic heroes. She could definitely catch up on that. The train was speeding down towards New York and Quinn couldn't stop smiling. Her gift was in a separate bag, she couldn't risk it being broken. She'd worked incredibly hard on it. They were exchanging gifts tonight but they weren't having their Valentine's day dinner until tomorrow. Rachel was too excited to exchange gifts so she'd scheduled their weekend so she could do that tonight.

Rachel was sitting at the platform and had been for over thirty minutes. She knew Quinn's train would be another twenty minutes or so but she didn't want to risk it being incredibly early and not being there to meet her gorgeous blonde. Everything was pretty much set. Her room was immaculate. The lounge area had been decorated with red throws and scented candles were ready to be lit. This was going to be perfect. The announcer came over the tannoy and said that the train from New Haven would be arriving shortly. Rachel jumped to her feet and began bouncing on her toes until she saw the familiar grey carriage pull into the station. A flash of blonde hair was at the window as the train pulled into the station and Rachel knew immediately whom that hair belonged to.

"QUINN!" Rachel screamed as she got off the train. Unlike the last time, Quinn had managed to place her bags on the floor before Rachel dived on her. Good job really, she couldn't tell Rachel she had something breakable because the diva would be a little interested and she wanted to wait just a while longer.

"Hi Rach," Quinn mumbled when she finally saw the diva's face. She leant down and placed a soft kiss to the diva's lips. "You look beautiful," she noted as she ran her eyes up and down the brunette's body. "I'm so glad I get to spend the weekend with you,"

"You are such a charmer Quinn Fabray. I never expected this." Rachel laughed as she laced their fingers and began walking out of the station. "Can I carry a bag?" Rachel offered.

"No, it's alright. Thank you."

"How was your journey?"

"Long! It dragged so much. I got bored of my book, then I couldn't find anything that I really wanted to listen to. I was just so bored and I wanted to hurry and get here."

"Well you're here now."

"I am."

"So you got my schedule?"

"I did, I have your present right here and I can't wait to see your face."

"Likewise. Kurt's gone home too, which you already know, but I thought I should just mention we have the place to ourselves already." Rachel said rather deeply and it caused Quinn to gulp. Her eyes widened with the insinuation her girlfriend had just made.

"You mean...?" Quinn stuttered but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Maybe." Rachel simply replied. "If you want to,"

"I do." Quinn blushed.

"Me too."

* * *

"Wow!" Quinn stated as she set foot into the lounge of the apartment. "It's gorgeous in here, Rach."

"I tidied for you,"

"You know you didn't have to. Besides, I can't imagine it ever being untidy."

"I've been lounging around like crazy this past week just to try and relax a little bit."

"How do you think your exams went then? I know we only spoke about it briefly on the phone." Quinn said sitting down on the couch, Rachel sat down beside her and snuggled into the blonde.

"I think they went well, I couldn't have been more prepared. I was up until all hours of the evening just going over everything."

"You'll have done perfectly. I hope so. I just want to show everyone that I deserve my place in the school."

"Rachel, Carmen Tibideaux wouldn't have given you a place if she didn't think you deserved it. You need to stop doubting your place in those halls. You have worked so hard baby."

"I know, I'm just worried that I'm not good enough. You haven't seen the others in class, they're phenomenal."

"So are you,"

"You don't know, Quinn!"

"I don't need to know Rachel. I believe in you and your abilities. You are the most amazing, talented and hard working person I have ever met. You will make it. I know you will. I'll be there to see it all."

"You really are perfect."

"Well I do try. Seriously Rachel, please stop with the doubt because there's only so many times I can tell you that you're amazing before I lose patience and just begin to agree with you."

"I'm not self-deprecating just so you compliment me. I don't do it just so you can tell me how amazing you think I am. I'm genuinely concerned."

"I know you are Rachel, but you have to remember that I believe in you, your Dads believe in you, your friends believe in you. You just have to get some of that confidence back, I don't know where it's gone but I'd really like to see it make a comeback."

"I'll try, I promise." Rachel replied solemnly. She leaned closer into Quinn and kissed her cheek affectionately. "Let's do presents." She whispered trying not to let her excitement escape.

"If you insist." Quinn laughed and went to get Rachel's from her room.

They sat opposite each other on the couch, both were sitting with their legs crossed underneath them just smiling at each other wondering who was going to make the first move. Quinn could see Rachel itching to speak. "Rachel, do you want to go first?" Quinn said laughing.

"No, I went first at Christmas. So I think it's your turn."

"Any excuse, you just want your present first." Quinn sniggered as she handed the diva her gift bag. "Be careful," Quinn warned.

"Okay, now I'm scared."

"Don't be, just be careful because it's breakable."

Rachel pulled the present out of the gift bag and carefully unwrapped the present. Her eyes narrowed as she pulled out a glass bottle which was filled with what looked like little pieces of paper curled up. There was a small gift tag wrapped around the bottle, Rachel picked it up gently and twisted it so she could read it. In Quinn's perfect cursive handwriting it read: '_Twenty five reasons why I love Rachel Berry'_. A small smile landed on her face when she looked up to see Quinn who was observing her closely. "Open it," Quinn said softly.

Rachel pulled off the cork and tipped the bottle upside down. The little pieces of paper fell onto the couch in the space between them. She unfurled the first one and read it, once again in Quinn's perfect handwriting: '_She's determined'_, she smiled when she read it and she picked up another one. _'She doesn't care what people think about her'_. She continued reading them: _'She has ambitions', 'She cares for her friends', 'She's a good kisser', 'She has the voice of an angel', 'She likes to cuddle when she sleeps', 'She's hard working', 'She knows exactly what to say and when to say it', 'She's beautiful: inside and out', 'She leaves a lasting impression', 'She supports me and my decisions', 'Her hugs are like being wrapped in a sleeping bag', 'She's honest with her feelings', 'She's full of hope', 'Her smile stretches from ear to ear', 'She gets excited when I call her', 'Her flirty text messages', 'She's going to make a fantastic wife and mother someday', 'Her ridiculously long legs', 'She looks so peaceful when she's asleep', 'Her voice cheers me up', 'Her love for musicals', 'Her expressive brown eyes', 'She loves me back.'_

Rachel slowly and carefully picked all of the reasons up and put them all on the coffee table. She moved the bottle and placed that gently on the floor. She leant across and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. Staring deep into those hazel eyes that swirled with love she gently pressed her lips to the blonde's. The kiss started off gentle but soon became hurried as Rachel swiped her tongue across Quinn's bottom lip searching desperately for entry. Quinn granted access and immediately her mouth was filled with Rachel's tongue. God how she had missed this. Rachel straddled her waist and was continuously pulling her closer. Quinn's arms were running up the back of Rachel's shirt and were grazing the back of her bra. "I missed you so much," Quinn panted when they broke apart.

"God me too. That gift was amazing. Seriously, you have a gift for picking gifts." Rachel said breathlessly before diving in for another kiss.

"You liked it then?" Quinn sniggered before she thrust her tongue into the diva's mouth.

"Mhm, you could say that." Rachel replied. "Too much talking going on right now," She said before forcefully reconnecting their lips.

"What about my present?" Quinn joked.

"You're serious?"

"Well I would like mine but I guess I could wait a little longer," She said before laughing at the diva's bemused face.

"Hmm I hope so," Rachel laughed, "You're right though," She conceded climbing off her girlfriend's waist before reaching over to the coffee table and grabbing the box off it. "Happy belated Valentine's Day, Quinn." She said as she handed the velvet box to the blonde.

Quinn slid the box out of the cardboard that was supporting it around the middle. She opened the box cautiously and pulled the bracelet out. "Rachel this is gorgeous.' The bracelet was sterling silver and was moulded to fit to Quinn's wrist. "There's more, look on the inside," Rachel suggested. There was an inscription which read: _'Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.'_

"Aristotle," Quinn said quietly. Rachel only nodded in agreement. "Rachel this is beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. The quotation took forever to find. I just couldn't get one that seemed to fit. But you and I, we share something amazing and it's reached the both of us to the depths of our soul and has found its way of making us one soul. Whether you're right here beside me or in New Haven I know we share something special."

"Oh baby." Quinn moaned and this time she was the one who sprang forward and covered Rachel's lips. "I love you so much," Quinn said as she quickly pulled away and looked deep into the brown eyes that she loved so much.

"I know you do, I have twenty five reasons why you love me."

"There's so many more than twenty five. I just couldn't write them all down."

"You're the sweetest."

"Once again we amaze the other with our ability to pick gifts," Quinn laughed as she rolled Rachel onto her side so she could lie behind and spoon her.

"That's how it should be," Rachel said as she joined their hands together across her stomach.

"Mhm, I agree." Quinn said leaning forward to press light kisses to the brunette's neck.

"Don't start something you won't finish," Rachel warned.

"Who said I wouldn't finish?" Quinn mocked, biting the flesh lightly. "You wanted this, right?" Quinn asked.

"I-I-I did." Rachel stammered.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely." Rachel said as she twisted awkwardly on the couch so she was facing Quinn. They stared at each other intensely. "I love you," Rachel said.

"I love you too Rachel, so much." Quinn replied as their lips met. Their kiss was sweet and filled with the love they shared for each other. Their hearts were racing as their passion consumed them, soon enough hands began to wander as breathing became laboured and forced. "Take me to bed, Q." Rachel panted. Quinn beamed at the nickname.

She crawled over Rachel and held out a hand for her girlfriend. When Rachel stood up and laced her fingers with Quinn's, Quinn looked deep into Rachel's eyes, they were filled with hunger and lust. The brunette's lips were swollen and Quinn imagined that she looked exactly the same. Turning the lights off as she passed, she walked slowly into the diva's bedroom. Once inside she closed the door as Rachel perched on the bed.

"Is everything okay?" She asked timidly as the diva watched her approach.

"Everything's perfect." Rachel replied as Quinn got closer. She hooked her fingers in the blonde's belt loop holes and pulled her down so the blonde was straddling her waist. Their lips met again and this time there was no caution; it was driven with passion and desire. Quinn's hands met the hem of the diva's top. Working on instinct she pressed a hand to the brunette's toned stomach and revelled in the feel of bare skin. Not to be outdone, Rachel took control and flipped Quinn over and pushed her tee up. She saw the blonde's abs and her heart beat even faster.

"You can take my shirt off if you want, you know?" Quinn said drawing the brunette out of her trance. Rachel only nodded as they shifted so they could take their shirts off. They met in the middle of the bed and began to kiss again, their chests touched and they realised they still had too many clothes on. Reaching around, Quinn unclasped the bra on her girlfriend's back and slid the straps off her shoulder. Taking a minute she stared at the topless beauty in front of her. She took a deep breath and thanked the Lord for giving Rachel to her.

"See something you like?" Rachel mocked.

"Definitely."

"I want to see you too," Rachel stated as she reached around to unfasten Quinn's bra. Reacting in the same way as her girlfriend, Rachel was mesmerised. Arousal hit them both hard as they pushed towards the other and began kissing furiously. Quinn pushed on Rachel's bare shoulder and she landed between the pillows of the diva's double bed. Quinn kissed down the diva's body; she started on her lips, then moved to her neck, the valley of her breasts and down her toned stomach until she reached the brunette's jeans. She looked up at Rachel who gulped and nodded. Quinn unclasped Rachel's jeans and slid them down her legs. Rachel bent her knees slightly so Quinn could get them off with ease. Rachel quirked an eyebrow at the jeans covering Quinn's legs and taking the hint, the blonde quickly took hers off. Their legs tangled together as Quinn resumed her place on top of her girlfriend.

"Are you still okay?" Quinn asked. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect for the diva. It was what she deserved after all.

"I'm fine baby, I'm more than fine. If you want, you could, you know, even check how fine I am for yourself." Rachel stammered as her eyes left Quinn's and shyly looked down her body. She was nervous because this had to be perfect. She was about to have sex with the girl she loved more than anything in the world. It hadn't been an epic experience with Finn, this was her time to do it the right way. Quinn gulped at the brunette's words.

"Trust me I will." Quinn replied when she regained the ability to speak.

Moans filled the room as their kisses became more passionate and more desperate. Hands and mouths explored. Both Rachel and Quinn knew this was perfect; it was with someone they loved. They were so consumed with love that they knew they would only get stronger with every single day. They were glad they waited. Now felt right. It was perfect, just like Rachel had hoped.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: It can't all be super fluffy and cute all the time. Bit more serious before the conclusion of the story!  
Thanks to all reviewers._

_- Fabraygron. :)_

* * *

Rachel had just waved Quinn off. It was strange that the blonde had stayed until the Monday, but she didn't have class so figured she could stay the extra night, not that either girl was complaining of course. They'd had a perfect weekend. Everything about it was just right. From their love making; to their small talk and to their afternoons wrapped in a blanket just staring at each other. Rachel was in a daze; she meandered through the streets ignoring the glances off people rushing past by her. She was so appreciative of her life at this very moment. Her smile was making her face ache but yet she still couldn't stop. She even smiled on the subway; somewhere that usually makes her face frown due to its claustrophobic atmosphere and the men who give her creepy stares. Not today though. Everything was amazing.

She went to the mailbox for the apartment and even the prospect of bills couldn't pull her out of this enchantment she was under. She carried the small stack of mail upstairs and flicked through it. There was a couple for Kurt and just one for her. It wasn't a word processed envelope so she knew it wasn't a bill but it was a handwritten envelope. In very familiar handwriting.

Hastily she moved through to her bedroom and looked around. Quinn had left some stuff there because she was coming back in the middle of the week when her classes were done. Rachel perched on the edge of the bed and twisted the envelope between her fingers. She inhaled deeply and turned the envelope over. She ripped the envelope open and unfolded the piece of paper that was placed inside. She opened the letter and she was haunted by the same familiar handwriting. It wasn't perfect and cursive like Quinn's, but rather it was scrawled and rushed. She forced her eyes to flick up to the top and she began to read.

'_Dear Rachel,_

_ I know this may be strange but I want you to give it a shot. I want you to read the whole thing. From here right to the very end. Promise me? _

_I messed up when I let you go. I know that. I knew that then and I know it now. Letting you go was the biggest mistake of my life. I'm nothing without you. I can't do anything. I know that makes me sound childlike, almost like I need you to look after me. I don't. I can do things for myself but they're half-hearted. _

_We didn't really get to speak at Christmas. Every time we started to speak we were interrupted either by Kurt, Mercedes, Santana and... Quinn. I'm shocked that you're dating Quinn. The girl who tormented you ruthlessly. She made your life a living hell. I thought it was strange when the two of you were even friends but now you're dating? I can't believe it and more to the point, I won't believe it. Part of me knows you still love me, Rachel. I could see it in your eyes at the party. You kept looking to see where I was. You were and still are longing for me, Rachel. It was the same look you had in sophomore year when you were desperate for me to be your boyfriend._

_I want to be that again, Rachel. This wasn't meant to be a letter where I sounded bitter and resentful towards you.. I'm not. I'm just jealous that it's Quinn who gets you now. I know I changed my Facebook relationship status a while ago but it was all a lie. A facade. I wanted you to get over me. The same way I was over you. I couldn't be on with the harassment and bombardment of texts, emails and Facebook messages similar to the ones you sent me over summer. I just wanted to forget you. I've realised that's harder than it sounds. I'm not dating anyone and truthfully, I never was._

_I still love you, Rachel. You are the only person that I can see myself growing old with; waking up next to; making love to. It's you, Rachel. I know you feel the same. I just know it. By the time this letter reaches you, I'll be on my way. I'm coming for you, Rachel. Forget Quinn and come home to me. We'll get married and I'll move up to New York to share your dreams with you. We can make this work._

_I'll be seeing you soon._

_All my love,_

_Finn. x'_

Rachel choked. He was coming. She couldn't be here when he did. He sounded desperate; nothing was going to stop him trying to convince her to change her mind. She grabbed her phone and dialled the one person who would make everything better. The phone rang and rang. She looked at the clock and Quinn should have been back in her dorm now. Eventually Quinn's voicemail redirected the call and she hurriedly left the blonde a voicemail. "Quinn! Call me back, as soon as you can. I'm coming to see you. It's urgent."

She grabbed an overnight bag and filled it with some clothes and toiletries. She sent a quick text to Kurt saying she'd phone him when she got to New Haven. She didn't even care that she was cutting class; she had to leave. She and Quinn were a team, they needed to tackle this together. She threw the letter, her purse and cell phone in her bag and practically ran out of the apartment.

She'd gone from being in a perfect bubble to a nightmare. How could he even think he was an option to her anymore? He had nothing to offer her. He was boring, pathetic and selfish. That was just the beginning of the many ways she could describe the disaster of her ex-fiancé. She hailed a cab and jumped inside. She'd usually walk and get the subway but she couldn't run the risk of bumping into him. His letter sounded almost stalker-like, 'By the time this letter reaches you, I'll be on my way. I'm coming for you,' he sounded insane. Had she and Quinn done this by flaunting what they had in front of their friends? Rachel thought and suddenly guilt burned through her mind like wildfire. No. She couldn't think like that. She and Quinn couldn't have been expected to hide what they had forever. It just wasn't plausible. Their friends had been happy albeit a little bit shocked but on the whole they'd been accepted as a legitimate couple. Regardless, Rachel and Quinn were happy. She needed to make sure the blonde accepted that. If this was the other way around, Rachel would be insecure as hell about Quinn running off and leaving her. She didn't want to give the blonde the opportunity to even consider feeling insecure.

* * *

She looked at the departure board when she arrived at the station and saw that she had at least an hour before her train. She rushed to the platform and hid in the waiting room. She had no idea whether Finn was arriving by train, plane or car. She ducked in her seat and glanced quickly around the room. It was empty apart from an older man sitting reading a book. She figured she could use the time to quickly call Kurt. He'd got back last night after his romantic weekend with Blaine, but with Quinn still being there they hadn't really had the opportunity to catch up.

"Hello Rachel," Kurt drawled as he answered the phone.

"Listen Kurt, I won't be home tonight. I'm going to New Haven." Rachel blurted.

"Wait? What's happened? Rachel you sound hyper." Kurt exclaimed sitting down at the chair in his tiny office.

"Finn happened."

"Rachel, tell me everything."

"He's a psycho! He sent me a letter declaring his love for me, he thinks I should leave Quinn and be with him. He finally told me the truth about his fake girlfriend. He's coming to see me and I have to get away." She blurted dramatically.

"Rachel what did he exactly say?"

"Pretty much that but Kurt the way he had written it sounded like he seriously expected me to consider taking him back."

"Okay... Do you really think he'll come all the way out here to try and take you back to Ohio?"

"Oh no, he thinks he can stay here and we'll get married. He says I should forget Quinn and come home to him. He's a moron!"

"Right, so what do I say when he arrives? I assume he's coming to our apartment. Dad will have told him the address."

"I don't know Kurt. Tell him I've gone to Quinn's."

"Is that a good idea? What if he comes to New Haven?"

"Quinn has campus security, we'll call them if he comes here."

"We're talking like he's a serial killer. All he wants to do is talk. I can't imagine him going all crazy psycho stalker and taking you captive, Rachel."

"I'm not taking any chances." Rachel laughed. Her best friend really was crazy. It was the first time she'd smiled since she'd opened Finn's letter.

"Okay diva. Let me know when you get to Quinn's."

"I will do, thanks Kurt." She said before hanging up quickly. She tried ringing Quinn again and an out of breath blonde answered.

"Rachel, what the hell is going on?" She demanded.

"Quinn, it's Finn. He's coming up here. He wants me back." Rachel explained quickly.

"What?"

"He wrote to me, he wants me back but I don't want him. I want you. It's you that I love. I can't handle him. I need you."

"Oh baby. I love you too."

"I know, but I need you to know that I love you and it's you I choose every single time. So I'm coming to see you. I'm at the station."

"What about classes?"

"Quinn. I don't care. I don't even feel safe."

"Okay..."

"My train leaves in thirty minutes, I'm on edge so much in case he's here."

"Rachel he's not a psycho."

"No Quinn, you didn't read his letter. He sounded out of his mind."

"Right, well do you want me to stay on the phone until you get here?"

"Just until I get on the train," Rachel responded quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine once I'm on the train and escaping here."

"How long are you staying here for?" Quinn enquired.

"I don't know. I've told Kurt what's happened and he's going to keep me updated. We're expecting him to turn up at our apartment."

"What's Kurt going to say?"

"I'm staying at your place."

"Rachel, what if he comes here?!" Quinn exclaimed.

"You have campus security, it's safer at your place than mine." Rachel explained. "Kurt will be fine too. Finn's his brother."

"Okay. I wish you were coming here under better circumstances but all the same it'll be nice to see you. Even though I only left three hours ago." Quinn joked.

"I know I wish I was coming up for a better reason too baby, but I'm so scared."

"Don't worry, we'll work something out together." Quinn assured her.

"I love you, Quinn." Rachel whispered.

"I know and I love you, Rachel. I promise, everything's going to be okay."

"My train's just pulled in, I'll go and get on it and wait for it to leave."

"Okay. I'll be here just tidying up. I'll put you on loud speaker so if you need me just shout."

"I'll put my headphones in so I can talk and walk at the same time."

"You can't do that anyway?" Quinn laughed.

"Not efficiently. I have bigger trouble walking and texting. I swear it's a skill."

"Bless you," Quinn said.

"Well one day I won't have to walk and talk or walk and text, I'll have a chauffeur driving me everywhere," Rachel said confidently.

"Oh you will?"

"Oh yes. I'm going to be the biggest Broadway star."

"What about all the carbon emissions that are already wreaking havoc to the globe?"

"What about them?"

"They're ruining the planet Rach. People constantly using cars and public transport to get from A to B when it's clearly in walking distance."

"Oh." Rachel replied. She lived in New York, why had she not even considered this? "Maybe not then," She added laughing. She loved how Quinn could make her forget her problems momentarily. She was a beautiful and intelligent distraction.

She was walking out to the platform where the New Haven train was sitting and waiting for its passengers. The carriage was empty so she dropped into a seat and placed her bag next to her.

"I'm on the train now, Q." She told the blonde who was changing her bedding and cleaning the clutter on her desk.

"Good. You do know I have classes this week, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, I don't expect you to cut them for me."

"I will if you need me to, you know that babe."

"There's no point both of us wasting our education."

"Thank you," Quinn replied solemnly.

"I can't wait to see you," Rachel said softly. "I don't care that you only went home a few hours ago. I can still miss you in the short space of time."

"I know, it'll be nice to come home from class and have you just here. It'll be strange but good practice all the same."

"For what?" Rachel asked, she knew exactly what Quinn meant but she wanted the blonde to say it.

"Well when we're living together and I come home from work and you're there just watching the television or practicing a song for the show later that night." Quinn replied proudly. Rachel smiled and she slipped back into the Quinn induced haze from earlier that day, before Finn Hudson had effectively ruined her day.

"How long until your train leaves?" Quinn asked.

"Ten minutes,"

"How are you feeling now?"

"I'm still a bit nervy and on edge but talking to you has calmed me down so much."

"Yeah you sound a lot better than earlier, I was freaking out when I got your voicemail."

"I know but I was so panicked that I couldn't say anything without it coming out in a flurry of words."

"It's okay, you're safe and soon you'll be even safer."

"As soon as your train leaves, I'm heading to return some books to the library and then I'll be off to the station waiting for your train."

"You'll be waiting ages."

"I know and if I could I'd already be there waiting."

"I'll be fine, you better hadn't sit in the cold."

"No, I'll sit in the coffee shop with my book and wait for you."

"Thank you."

"No problem. You never have to thank me."

"Listen Q, the train is about to leave so I'll text you when I'm almost there."

"Okay baby. I'll see you soon."

"Yes you will." Rachel said with a smile.

"I love you,"

"I love you," The brunette echoed before ending the call. The train started moving and she watched as it left the station. She sighed a deep sigh of relief as she rested her head against the back of the seat. She flicked through her phone and put some music on. Her headphones were shoved in her ear as she replayed everything that had happened during the day. It had been manic. She'd woken up so happy in Quinn's arms and albeit tonight she'd be falling asleep in the girl's arms too, it shouldn't have been this way. She figured she could thank Finn for sending her to New Haven. If he hadn't been so freaky and psycho then she'd definitely still be in New York now.

* * *

Quinn wandered to the library, her book bag weighing her down, she should have returned the books before she left for the weekend but if she was being honest she was too excited at seeing Rachel. She couldn't believe how something so small could change her day. She was going to come home, visit the library and do some work before settling down with her book before class tomorrow, but no, instead she and her girlfriend would be working out what they could do about the man who believed he owned Rachel. She wasn't losing her to Finn. She was secure in their relationship, but she was thankful that Rachel was coming to see and stay with her.

Fortunately the library was quiet so Quinn could quickly return her books and dash straight out. She got to the train station and found a seat in the coffee shop, she pulled her book out but couldn't focus. She was worried that Finn was going to turn up. How would they handle him? What on earth could they do to make sure he got the message that they were happy together? It was definitely going to be a late night. Quinn was so deep in thought that she didn't hear her phone buzz. It was only when the announcer announced that the train from New York was arriving did she dart onto the platform to meet the brunette. She bounced on the balls of her toes in anticipation. She hoped that the brunette had calmed down considerably since their phone call a while ago. She stepped back from the platform edge to allow the passengers to disembark when she saw a worried looking brunette. Quinn rushed over to her and wrapped her up in a hug.

"You're here, Rach. You're safe." Quinn whispered as the diva clung on with dear life.

"I know, I was just so scared."

"Come on, let's go to my room and you can show me this letter." Quinn said as she wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"Yeah, something isn't right there." Quinn noted as she put the letter down.

"He sounds like he actually knows what he wants and he won't stop at getting it."

"This is Finn Hudson we're talking about though, surely he can't do that much."

"I thought this but the tone of his letter just creeped me out."

"Clearly, hence why you're here." Quinn joked.

"Quinn, be serious."

"I am, but baby, you can't hide up here forever."

"I know and I'm not hiding. I just didn't know what to do. You always make everything better." Rachel replied as she sat back on the blonde's bed, leaning against the headboard. "I suppose I came here just to make sure you knew that he isn't even close to being an option for me."

"What do you mean, Rachel?" Quinn asked confusedly. She never considered the brunette actually leaving her.

"I want you to know that I'm so happy with you that it's unreal. I wake up and think of lucky I am to have you. I know it was never anything we would have considered during high school but now that it's happened I can't live without you Quinn. I love you so much that my heart aches when we part. You mean everything to me." Rachel said deeply and truthfully. Her eyes were staring straight into her girlfriend's beautiful hazel ones. "I won't leave you for him, or anyone, Quinn."

"Rach," Quinn sighed as she gently kissed the brunette. "I appreciate you coming this way to tell me that, but baby, I never thought for a second you would leave me for him. I'm so secure in our relationship because I know you love me and I love you."

"I just didn't want you to even think about it for a millisecond."

"Trust me, Rachel, I know you aren't going to leave me because Finn Hudson finally realises what he let go. I've got you now Rachel. If he wants a fight for you, then he can have one because baby I already won."

"You did." Rachel said smiling at her girlfriend. Quinn moved back and leant against the headboard, Rachel automatically leant in and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"What do we do about him though?" Rachel sighed.

"I say we wait him out and see if he does actually come to see you." Quinn replied. "Have you heard anything else from Kurt yet?"

"No, I don't know whether Finn's bluffing or not."

"Me either. How about I contact Santana and ask if you can stay with her when you go back? Just for a while until we see what Finn actually does."

"Me live with Santana? I don't think so, Quinn." Rachel replied.

"Why not? She's my best friend, she'll look after you."

"Santana and I don't have the greatest of friendships."

"Well you're my girlfriend and she's my best friend so eventually you two are going to have to spend time together and I know you'll become good friends, trust me on this."

"Okay, but if she mentions anything about my height I'm either going back to my apartment or back here."

"Deal. I'll call her." Quinn replied.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Sorry for delay. I'm really busy at the moment. There's probably two more chapters-ish left. It's a bit dragged out now and I just want to get it finished.  
Uploading this now because this story has been in progress for a year. I started it after the last season finale with Faberry in the bathroom when we were so full of hope... Faberry for now and always._

_-Fabraygron. :) x_

* * *

"So Q said I couldn't mock your height anymore," Santana smirked as she showed Rachel to her guest room.

"I would appreciate if you refrained from any name calling you may recall from high school," Rachel replied as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Calm it Berry. We're grown up now. I'm totally past all of the name calling stuff. You're dating my best friend though and I do have to give you the 'hurt her and I'll hurt you' speech but since we have bigger fish to fry at the moment, I'll save it for later."

"Okay, but just a warning: I'm not going to hurt Quinn. I love her." Rachel replied confidently as she stared in the Latina's eyes. She tried to convey her feelings in her expression as well as in her intonation. "Thank you for agreeing to this by the way." The brunette added.

"It's no problem. I know Kurt would have a hard time telling Finn he couldn't stay there if the bumbling idiot showed up, those two being brothers and all, so when Q called and said you needed somewhere to crash I couldn't say no." Santana explained.

"Either way it's certainly generous of you and I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough." Rachel said sincerely.

She looked around the spacious guest room. It was simplistic and Rachel figured it was simply because it was a guest room which was rarely used. "Did Quinn mention how long she thought I'd be here? I asked her but she wasn't sure what we were going to do next." Rachel asked.

"Just a few days, she reckons." Santana shrugged. She didn't know what Quinn was planning but she'd given the blonde her word that if she needed anything she'd be there in an instant.

"Kurt's going to check in every few hours and update me on the situation."

"What'll you do if Finn does turn up?"

"I don't know and I guess we'll cross that bridge if and when we get to it I suppose."

* * *

Quinn was sitting in her room in New Haven trying to work out exactly what she should say. She didn't want to approach the situation too outrageously. In fact, the calmer the better as far as she was concerned. She sighed and threw her head back. Exhaling deeply she returned to her original position and looked at the photos Rachel had given her for Christmas. She knew she wasn't going to lose her. She still wanted to put up a fight for her because she knew that victory belonged to her. Rachel was her own person and no one could claim her as their own. Rachel had a choice who she wanted to date and she'd chosen Quinn. Finn needed to understand that. Suddenly the words hit her and she began to write.

_'Dear Finn,  
I'm writing this to you on behalf of both myself and Rachel. We'd really like you to understand that we found something incredible together. It's something we want to explore and enjoy for as long as possible. We really didn't expect for this to happen but now that it has we can't imagine living without the other._

_I know you and Rachel had something special during high school but that's over and you need to come to terms with that. Rachel has and she's happily moved on. You might think you masterminded her attempts at closure by pretending to be in a relationship so she wouldn't pine for you but you didn't. You made her vulnerable and hurt her even more and for that I have to thank you. If you hadn't hurt her so badly the first time then I wouldn't have been the one to go and console her that very poignant weekend. If you hadn't screwed her over once more by claiming you were dating someone else then neither of us would have considered going out on our first dates since our break ups and realising that we have so much in common outside of what we already knew. You can find a happiness similar to the one Rachel and I share if you just look a little further. Don't be scared to try new things and meet new people; after all, that is how we grow. _

_I have to let you know that your letter to Rachel was intimidating and slightly obsessive. That isn't you Finn, or rather, that wasn't you. If this is the kind of person you have become then quite frankly neither of us want to know you. It might be that after reading this you don't want to know neither of us but just remember that Rachel and I are a couple and we come as a pair._

_I love that girl with all my heart. I am going to protect her with all that I am. She is protected, cherished, loved and cared for. She will be for as long as I have the power and ability to do so. _

_I'm asking on the behalf of us that you stay away, Finn. Leave the two of us to exist together. When you have remembered who you are then we could consider working out a friendship. I'm sure Rachel will feel the same way as I do. You really scared her with your letter and I would hate for you to do that again._

_Yours,_

_Quinn.'_

_'That should do it,'_ Quinn thought. She emailed a copy to Rachel and printed two copies for mailing. One to Burt and Carole's home in Lima and one to Rachel and Kurt's apartment for if and when Finn arrived. She briefly considered trying to find an address for his military base but she figured Burt would forward any mail anyway.

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. This was irrelevant stuff she really didn't need to be dealing with right now. She had two midterms and a practical examination coming up. She could do without the stress and she knew Rachel was the same way. Luckily the brunette was coming to visit her this weekend so the blonde could still do some work on the Friday and Sunday when the diva arrived and departed. Santana had checked in the day before to say Rachel was there and surprisingly they hadn't had a dispute yet. Quinn was so grateful to her best friend for supporting her through this. If the Latina wasn't in the city then Quinn wouldn't have had a clue how she would have handled this. It was imperative Rachel felt safe and was away from their apartment. It was just a shame that she had to leave Kurt for the time being.

* * *

Rachel and Santana were just cleaning the kitchen after their dinner when Rachel's phone started to ring. It was Kurt. Hesitantly she picked it up and went to her bedroom.

"Hello,"

"Hi Rachel," her best friend replied.

"Is everything okay?"

"He's here, Rachel. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We expected him to turn up."

"He wants to see you."

"I don't want to see him." Rachel responded sincerely. "Please don't tell him where I am." She begged.

"Of course I won't. I just know I had to tell you that he was here."

"Where is he right now?"

"In the shower."

"I'm heading to New Haven this weekend, but I think if Quinn finds out he's here, she'll be down instantly."

"Are you going to tell her?" Kurt asked.

"I have to. I can't lie to her. Santana will know there's something up too."

"You know I'm here for you Rachel."

"I know Kurt, thank you. I'm sorry you're stuck in the middle of this."

"Me too."

"How does he seem?" Rachel asked. She was trying to judge the situation, whether she could go over and speak to Finn on her own without Quinn's support, or whether the blonde being by her side was necessary.

"He hasn't been here that long, so we haven't really spoken. I told him I was pissed at him but he's family and I can't refuse him a place to stay."

"If he knows you're pissed then he might not divulge too much."

"I'll keep an ear out anyway. I have to go now, he'll be getting out of the shower soon."

"No problem, thanks for the heads up Kurt."

"Of course. Take care, Rachel."

"I will. Bye Kurt." Rachel said softly.

"Bye." He replied before they both hung up their respective phones.

Rachel flung herself back onto the bed and stared at the white ceiling. Her head was well and truly buzzing. He was here. Surely he couldn't do anything too sinister. It was only Finn Hudson. He was a bit of a goofball and he wasn't psychotic by any stretch of the imagination. Maybe she could handle it by herself. The question was how would she get around Santana? The Latina was bound to suspect something by the way she left the room to take the call from Kurt. She could use it as an exercise for her acting skills. She'd keep it from Quinn until the weekend, there was no reason to worry the blonde. Finn didn't know where Santana lived in the city so she was safe. If he turned up at NYADA she'd simply call security and say there was a crazy strange man wandering around the campus.

She changed into her sweats and traipsed out into Santana's lounge. Santana was sitting staring at the news. She turned her head when she heard the diva walking through the hall.

"Everything okay Rach?" She asked softly.

"It was just Kurt checking in," She replied, the Latina arched an eyebrow in response, desperate to know the outcome.

"He isn't here." Rachel lied.

"That's a relief." Santana replied handing the diva the remote control. "It's your turn to pick the programme for tonight."

"Oh I'm not fussed." Rachel conceded. She had a bit more on her mind than what to watch on TV.

"Well no complaining when I subject you to 'The Walking Dead' for the next couple of hours."

"No problem, I'll just text Quinn." Rachel smirked and stuck her tongue out. "How you can find 'The Walking Dead' entertaining I'll never understand."

"That works both ways, I don't see why you find 'Funny Girl' so entertaining but you ramble on and on about it," Santana quipped.

"Hey! 'Funny Girl' is a classic! Don't you speak ill of it." Rachel snapped, her face brightening with rage.

"Woah, calm down, short stuff." Santana laughed.

"You're lucky I'm not hyperventilating right now, and you promised Quinn you'd stop the height jokes!"

"It's a hard habit to break,"

"Hmmm, try harder!" Rachel laughed before unlocking her phone. She smiled when she saw the wallpaper of her and Quinn sitting in Central Park last weekend.

**19:34 [Rachel]: "Quinnnnnnnnnn! Santana's being mean. xxxxxxx"**

**19:37 [Quinn]: "Hahahahaha! What's up? xxxxxx"**

**19:38 [Rachel]: "First she mocked 'Funny Girl' and then she called me short stuff. :( xxxxx"**

**19:38 [Quinn]: "Oh baby, you are priceless. xxxxx"**

**19:39 [Rachel]: "Defend me! xxxxxx"**

"Thanks Rachel. Way to tell Quinn on me."

"Well you shouldn't be so mean." Rachel replied, sticking her tongue out at the girl, before looking back at her phone.

**19:43 [Quinn]: "Is that better? xxxxxx"**

**19:44 [Rachel]: "Much! :D xxxxxxx"**

**19:45 [Quinn]: "You're welcome. :) xxxxxx"**

**19:46 [Rachel]: "I miss you. :( xxxxxxx"**

**19:46 [Quinn]: "I miss you too. xxxxxxx"**

**19:47 [Rachel]: "I'll get the earliest train possible on Friday. xxxxx"**

**19:49 [Quinn]: "YES! xxxxxx"**

**19:50 [Rachel]: "Have you made any plans for us yet? xxxxxx"**

**19:52 [Quinn]: "Hahahahaha. No. xxxxxx"**

**19:53 [Rachel]: "QUINN! xxxxxx"**

**19:54 [Quinn]: "Oh come on, Rach. I've had other things on my mind, you know, like making sure psycho Hudson doesn't get you. xxxxx"**

**19:56 [Rachel]: "I know baby. I'm just joking. xxxxxx"**

**19:57 [Quinn]: "Think if there's anything you want to do and I'll plan it."**

**19:58 [Rachel]: "Just you. ;) xxxxxx"**

**19:59 [Quinn]: ":O, Rachel. xxxxxx"**

Rachel smirked at the blonde's reply, she took her time in planning what she wanted to reply. Could she push the blonde any further?

**20:00 [Rachel]: "Yesssss? xxxxxx"**

**20:01 [Quinn]: "You're so cheeky. xxxxx"**

**20:03 [Rachel]: "Me? xxxxx"**

**20:03 [Quinn]: "Yes, you! :P xxxxxx"**

**20:04 [Rachel]: "I don't think so. xxxxxx"**

"Berry. Quinn says you have to stop talking to me. I have no clue what the two of you are texting about right now, but apparently I'm influencing the conversation." Santana said snapping Rachel out of her thoughts. Rachel looked over and smirked at the Latina.

"My god, Rachel, you're bright red."

"No I'm not." Rachel defended quickly.

"Seriously, you're like a tomato."

"Oh shut up." Rachel snapped.

**20:07 [Rachel]: "Santana has nothing to do with this! xxxxx"**

**20:08 [Quinn]: "Seriously? It has Santana written all over it! xxxxx"**

**20:09 [Rachel]: "I promise you, it's just me. xxxxx"**

**20:10 [Quinn]: "Well then, Rachel Berry, you are definitely very cheeky. xxxxxx"**

**20:11 [Rachel]: "You love it. xxxxxx"**

**20:12 [Quinn]: "Correction - I love you. :) xxxxxx"**

**20:13 [Rachel]: "AWWWWW. :) xxxxxx"**

**20:14 [Quinn]: "Meh. You know that anyway. :) xxxxxx"**

**20:15 [Rachel]: "I do. :) xxxxxx"**

**20:15 [Quinn]: "Good! I'd be annoyed if you didn't know that. xxxxxx"**

**20:16 [Rachel]: "How much longer until Spring Break? xxxxx"**

**20:16 [Quinn]: "A while! xxxxx"**

**20:17 [Rachel]: "We're spending it together, right? xxxxx"**

**20:17 [Quinn]: "Of course! :D xxxxxx"**

**20:18 [Rachel]: "In New York? xxxxxx"**

**20:19 [Quinn]: "I'm happy to spend it wherever you want. :) xxxxxx"**

**20:20 [Rachel]: "I thought you would be. xxxxx"**

**20:21 [Quinn]: "I aim to please. ;) xxxxxx"**

**20:22 [Rachel]: "I'm not complaining. ;) xxxxxxx"**

**20:23 [Quinn]: "Me either. xxxxxxx"**

"Right, Rachel. Tell Quinn you'll speak to her tomorrow." Santana interjected.

"Why?"

"I know something's up with you."

"There is nothing up."

"Look, I've got psychic powers. I know when you took that phone call from Lady Hummel that something was going down. Either tell me or I'll phone Quinn and say you're keeping stuff from here."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me,"

"She'd believe me anyway."

"You two have been together what four months? Q and I have been best friends since we were seven years old. I think I have the advantage."

"Look, I don't want her to worry."

"She won't… As long as you tell me what's happening."

**20:30 [Rachel]: "I'll text you tomorrow baby. Santana is demanding my attention. I love you :) xxxxxxxxx"**

**20:30 [Quinn]: "Okay baby. I love you too :) xxxxxx"**

"Well?" Santana said, her gaze fixed upon the diva.

"You know exactly what's happening, Santana."

"I do, but I want you to actually tell me."

"Finn's here." Rachel mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Santana demanded.

"Finn! He's here!" Rachel yelled dramatically.

"Since when?"

"A few hours."

"How long have you known that he was here?"

"Again, Santana you know that when I took the call off Kurt, that was Kurt telling me that Finn was here."

"When're you telling Quinn?"

"This weekend, I don't want her rushing down here when I'm perfectly safe."

"She's going to be pissed off when she finds out you didn't tell her straight away."

"She'll understand," Rachel said desperation in her voice.

"She might understand but she's going to be annoyed, Rachel. She's done so much to keep you safe and hidden from Finn, and you don't have the decency to even tell her that he's here. Some girlfriend you are, Rachel." Santana snarled. The Latina was furious. What was the point in Quinn making all the effort in making sure the brunette was safe if Rachel wasn't going to take it seriously.

"It's not worth her coming down here and making a fuss over."

"It is if the problem gets sorted."

"We don't even know if there is a problem! He might have come to apologise!"

"That's highly unlikely and you know that. He's here to get you back. Is that what you want?" Santana questioned "It all makes sense now. You don't want Quinn knowing because the minute you see Finn you think your love for him is going to come rushing back and you can dump Quinn in an instant. You'll probably burst out into some incredibly ridiculous love song afterwards." Santana snapped, her temper was rising. How could Rachel do this to Quinn? After all the chasing she did to get the blonde to admit her feelings, now she's going to mess with her head and go back to the Green Giant.

"Are you serious right now?!" Rachel shrieked standing up from where she was sitting. "Are you actually listening to yourself? On what planet would I ever go back to Finn Hudson?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"I was a silly little girl desperate for an adult relationship but I was still in high school. It was never going to meet my expectations but this relationship with Quinn is so much more." Rachel pleaded desperate for Santana to believe her. "I haven't told Quinn because if she comes here it'll just cause a scene, I'd rather tell her when I go and visit so we can talk about it rationally. If she comes here and just blazes over to my apartment, the chances are Finn's going to find out where I am and the minute she leaves he'll be over here."

"I can handle Finn."

"I know you can but I don't want you to have to. I promise you I'm not going to take him back. I love Quinn. She makes me so happy it's unreal. The minute I see her it's like everything that's wrong is suddenly right. I love that shy smile she pulls when she's nervous. I love the way she quirks her eyebrow when she doesn't agree or believe something. I love the way she looks at me as if I'm the only person she sees. I love that she loves me back."

"Rachel, it's all good in theory but you need to tell her."

"I know and I will this weekend."

Santana's phone bleeped and their conversation was interrupted. Santana's face scrunched in disbelief and the rest of her face was expressionless. "Rachel, you need to tell her now."

"Why? What's happened?"

"That was Kurt, he's been trying to call you. Finn's on his way over."


End file.
